Guerra de Sangre
by katy0225
Summary: -Dígame, ¿Conoce usted la verdad acerca de la familia Reiss? Me refiero, a si de verdad sabe cómo fueron antes de que todo sucediera... ¿No? Bien, yo me encargaré de contarle cuál fue el principio de toda esta guerra, qué fue lo que llevó a los Ackerman a defenderse y convertirse en máquinas sanguinarias. Yo soy Mikasa Ackerman, tengo veintiséis años y esta es mi historia...
1. Chapter 1

Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Capítulo 1.

Salió de la celda escoltada por un par de agentes y con unas apretadas esposas en sus muñecas. Las miró con burla. Todos sabían que esas "baratijas de metal" no la detendrían si quisiera escapar de allí, pero realmente no tenía muchas ganas de fugarse. No con esa irónica libertad que había ganado recientemente.

Caminaron por unos pasillos iluminados por unos potentes focos de luz blanco que la dejaron brevemente cegada. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cuanto podía iluminar un foco a causa del tiempo que la habían mantenido encerrada, aunque no podía quejarse, por lo menos tenía un retrete decente. Dieron la vuelta en un corredor y siguieron derecho, pasando varias puertas cerradas. Los oficiales la guiaban en medio de respingos y titubeos. Si perdían a esa mujer ambos serían asesinados de una forma brutal por su superior. Luego de un minuto de caminata en silencio, llegaron a una habitación custodiada por cuatro oficiales, abrieron la puerta y la dejaron pasar.

Era un cuarto mediano, muy iluminado, con ventanales ahumados que no la dejaban mirar quién estaba detrás de él, aunque sabía perfectamente que la mantenían vigilada en todo momento, en medio del lugar había una mesa rectangular y sentada detrás de ella, en una incómoda silla, se encontraba la oficial que había solicitado su presencia.

Hanji Zoe era una mujer lista, fuerte y preparada para todo tipo de situaciones. Era la jefa de la policía y en sus tardes libres, era una científica loca. Su cabello castaño estaba siempre sujeto en una desprolija y desaliñada coleta y sus gafas hacían que sus ojos marrones se vieran mas grandes de lo que ya eran, y ese día no era la excepción. Lo único nuevo en ella era ese traje negro que vestía posiblemente en ocasiones especiales.

Al verla, la mujer sonrió y se puso de pie, señaló la silla que estaba frente a ella y le ordenó a los oficiales que le retiraran las esposas, ellos cumplieron su petición con un deje de nervios. Sonrió internamente ¿Cuándo se ha visto a un policía nervioso?. Repasó la mirada sobre Hanji, midiendo cada movimiento que ella hacía y distinguiendo el arma que estaba reposando calmadamente en su cintura. Frunció el ceño. Quizás se tratara de un simple revólver. Cuando los dos hombres liberaron sus manos, se acercó a la silla que estaba preparada para ella y se sentó, Hanji la imitó y la miró con una sonrisa ansiosa.

-Es un gusto verte, Mikasa -comentó con un sonreír tan grande que sus dientes blancos hicieron aparición-.

Mikasa juntó sus manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó un poco hacia ella.

-Lo mismo dijo, Jefa de la Policía, Zoe -respondió con educación y amabilidad genuina-.

La castaña le sonrió e hizo una seña con su mano para indicarle que dejara los títulos de lado. Tomó una grabadora del bolsillo de su saco y la colocó sobre la mesa, justo en medio de las dos, la encendió y se acomodó las gafas.

-Soy Hanji Zoe, jefa de la policía de Shingashina y me encuentro con Mikasa Ackerman, sobrina de Kenny Ackerman -dijo fuerte y claro para que todo quedara grabado-. Bueno, comencemos con tu confesión, ¿quieres? Por favor, dinos tus datos y comienza a relatar tu historia y todo lo que ha sucedido hasta hoy con el famoso caso Ackerman-Reiss.

Mikasa se acomodó en la silla y preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Antes de empezar con todo esto, ¿crees que puedas conseguirme una caja de cigarrillos? -Hanji abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Mikasa prosiguió-. No suelo fumar, antes no me dejaban, pero ahora quiero disfrutar de mi libertad y dar una buena calada, ¿comprendes, verdad?.

Se miraron a los ojos y Hanji le hizo una seña a uno de los "gorilas" que estaban de pie detrás de ella e inmediatamente salió del cuarto. Volvió dos minutos después con lo que Mikasa había pedido, un encendedor y un cenicero, y ocupó de nuevo su puesto. Mikasa tomó un cigarro, el encendedor y prendió una mecha, lo acercó al delgado tubito adictivo y le incendió la punta, lo tomó entre sus dedos delgados y se lo llevó a los labios con los ojos cerrados, dio una larga calada y luego botó el humo por la boca.

Lo hizo dos veces mas y volvió a abrir los ojos, se sentó correctamente en la silla y comenzó a hablar.

-Soy Mikasa Ackerman, tengo veintiséis años y pertenezco al trío asesino de los Ackerman... o al menos, solía serlo -dio una nueva calada a su cigarrillo y continuó-. Supongo que quieren escuchar la historia de mi familia y obtener la respuesta al famoso ¿por qué?, así que comencemos con esto -dijo mirando a Hanji y a un punto fijo en el ventanal-.

-Todos los criminales en el mundo tienen una razón para hacer lo que hacen, ya sea por odio, rencor, despecho, o algo tan insignificante como una borrachera. Todos, absolutamente todos tienen una historia detrás de sus crímenes, y la historia de los Ackerman, no es muy agradable para ser sinceros -admitió con un tono extraño en su voz-.

¿Alguna vez ha escuchado hablar sobre la familia Reiss, Hanji? Me refiero, a antes de que esto empezara, por supuesto -preguntó con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, exhalando humo por sus labios y mirando a la mujer brevemente-.

Ella lanzó una mirada rápida por el ventanal y contestó a su pregunta con sinceridad:

-Si, he oído hablar de ella obviamente, pero me temo que no antes de que se convirtieran en el fijo enemigo de los Ackerman. Lo siento.

Mikasa asintió y continuó.

-Muy bien. Seguramente usted, así como el mundo entero conoce a los Reiss y eso es porque ellos son un "clan" con un importante poder económico y social, que mantiene grandes empresas, no solo en Shingashina, sino en distintos países alrededor del mundo, y además, son el grupo de rivales dignos de mi familia... pero lo que usted y todas las personas desconocen es el inicio de todo. ¿Cómo empezó la matanza? ¿Por qué hacerlo sin tener la mínima piedad o una una pizca de humanidad para detenerlo todo?. Bueno, se lo contaré.

Inicialmente, los Ackerman y los Reiss eran familias poderosas, con un estatus económico y social alto y con una gran prosperidad en sus empresas. Un día, los dos clanes decidieron establecer una alianza empresarial que les beneficiaría a ambas familias significativamente, y con el paso de los años, la cercanía y la confianza hacia el otro apellido hicieron que se convirtieran en personas unidas entre ellas. Pero llegó un momento en el que todo se quebró.

Jhon Reiss era el mejor amigo de Chris Ackerman, ambos eran inseparables y cualquiera que los mirara jurarían que se trataban de hermanos. Ambos hombres eran brillantes y de ideas nuevas que renovarían al mundo de los negocios, un par de peces gordos con los que cualquier empresario quisiera aliarse. Pasaron los años y ambos se casaron y tuvieron sus respectivas familias, pero la desgracia visitó a Jhon y la muerte se llevó a su esposa, haciendo que él perdiera rápidamente su cordura y se levantara del suelo como un psicópata enmascarado.

Un día en específico, Jhon llegó a la empresa y saludó a todos con una simple mirada, fue hasta su oficina y mandó a llamar a Chris con intensiones de discutir sus nuevas ideas. Por supuesto, él fue hacia él sin dudarlo y cuando llegó, Jhon lo recibió con disparates y locuras que nunca se atrevería a creer de su amigo. El joven Reiss tenía la intención de armar una masacre en la mitad de la ciudad y comenzar a vender armas ilegalmente a los mafiosos y narcotraficantes sin ninguna razón aparente, guiado únicamente por la locura que lo poseyó al morir su mujer.

Chris se negó a participar en el plan de Jhon y él, molesto y decepcionado por su respuesta, terminó la alianza que mantenían ambas empresas unidas desde hace mas de veinte años, y aparte de eso, juró vengarse de los Ackerman y matar a cada miembro de la familia por el rechazo de su amigo. Chris se fue de su oficina con enojo y sin creerle ni una sola palabra a Jhon, pero al llegar a su casa, encontró a su esposa y a sus dos hijos muertos en la sala, para después él también ser asesinado.

Las noticias corrieron por la ciudad con rapidez y en una semana los demás miembros de mi familia supieron de la muerte de Chris. Inmediatamente el clan se separó y cada Ackerman tomó rumbos distintos, olvidándose de la empresa, que tiempo después Jhon Reiss reclamó como suya. La masacre en contra de los Ackerman continuó por muchos años, y a mi familia no le quedó otra opción mas que comenzar a defenderse, iniciando así la famosa "Guerra de Sangre de los Reiss y los Ackerman".

Mikasa se detuvo y miró el techo. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y soltó un sonoro suspiro. Dio una calada al cigarrillo y cuando soltó el humo admitió:

-Aún recuerdo el día que la Guerra de Sangre llegó a mi hogar.

Hanji se quitó las gafas y juntó sus manos sobre la mesa.

-¿Nos puedes contar qué pasó ese día? -preguntó con aire maternal que sorprendió increíblemente a Mikasa-.

-Claro -contestó luego de un momento-. Estoy aquí para eso.

Volvió a mirar el techo y se perdió entre sus recuerdos.

 _Diecisiete años antes._

- _Mi padre se llamaba Eric, era un hombre humilde, sencillo y amable como ningún otro ser humano. Llegó a_ _Shingashina_ _en medio de la inmigración en la que se mantuvieron sus padres al huir de la matanza,_ _e inmediatamente_ _q_ _uedó enamorado de este país, así que decidió instalarse aquí. Tiempo después conoció a mi madre, Mei Chang, una mujer hermosa que trabajaba en el campo de cultivo que sus padres le habían heredado antes de su muerte. No tardaron en enamorarse y posteriormente casarse._

 _Mi padre asumió el papel de ayudar a mi madre en el campo, y cuando yo nací tuve que seguir con la labor de colaborar con las tareas que me asignaban. Debo admitir que al principio no me gustaba recolectar verduras y sembrar hortalizas, pero con el tiempo, comencé a ver el lado bueno de las cosas. Ese campo era el único en la ciudad y el negocio que mi padre había montado con sacrificio, sudor y lágrimas, era el mejor lugar en el que se vendían alimentos de primera calidad, así que, prácticamente mi familia se encargaba de alimentar a cientos de personas, entonces yo no podía dejar de hacer mis labores porque no quería dejar a nadie sin comer._

 _Mi madre estaba orgullosa de su hija, y mi padre veía en mi una mujer de bien y que tendría un futuro brillante. Yo era una niña dulce y comprensiva que disfrutaba estar con sus padres. Y así fue hasta su último día de vida._

El cielo resplandecía y el calor era abrumador, algo típico en julio, pero aún así Mikasa soportaba el sudor en su frente y las picaduras de los mosquitos en sus brazos para continuar recolectando cebollas con una sonrisa adornando sus finos labios. Esa era una tarea fácil y que ella había aprendido a hacer desde que tenía memoria. Tomaba cebollas y las metía en una cesta que colgaba en su brazo izquierdo, simple.

El campo siempre había sido de su agrado. Le gustaba mirar el hermoso atardecer desde la entrada de su casa, ya que la vista era preciosa y el campo de arroz junto a los cultivos de verduras lo hacía verse mas espectacular aún.

Su cabello largo, negro y lacio estaba sujeto en una coleta baja y sobre su cabeza reposaba un sombrero de paja que su padre le había hecho. Secó el sudor de su frente y de su cuello y cuando miró la cesta con cebollas hasta el tope decidió llevarla hacia la carretilla que la esperaba. Lee la observó aproximarse y le sonrió con entusiasmo.

-¡Hola Mikasa! Veo que hoy también estás trabajando duro, Eric no debería forzarte tanto -comentó con alegría, apreciando el lindo y joven rostro de la niña-.

Lee era un joven de veinte años que habían contratado hace poco en el campo y que se encargaba de vigilar a la pequeña de los Ackerman. Era un muchacho jovial, risueño, distraído y alegre en todo momento y Eric había decidido que trabajara para ellos porque sería una buena compañía para su hija. Y al parecer no se había equivocado.

Mikasa le sonrió y se acercó a él, Lee tomó la cesta que cargaba con esfuerzo y vació el contenido en la carretilla.

-Hola Lee, ¡Hoy también llegaste tarde! Seguro que te quedaste dormido, perezoso -afirmó con fingida severidad, justo como lo hacía su madre-.

Lee llevó una mano a su nuca y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa. Se agachó hasta estar a la altura de la niña y le dijo de manera confidencial:

-Pero que eso quede entre nosotros, ¿bien?.

-De acuerdo, pero no lo hagas mas o papá se dará cuenta -dijo Mikasa con advertencia-.

-Ya escuchaste a la jefa Lee, no vuelvas a llegar tarde.

Habló una voz alegre a sus espaldas. Ambos se dieron vuelta y miraron a Eric acercarse a ellos con una sonrisa en su amable rostro.

-¡Papá! -gritó Mikasa corriendo hacia su padre, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos-.

Eric cargó a su hija sin esfuerzo y chocó su mejilla con la de ella, haciéndola reír encantadoramente. Lee miró la escena con una sonrisa y se sintió feliz por esa querida familia. Sin dudas, los Ackerman eran las mejores personas que se podía hallar en ese lugar.

Eric lo miró con diversión y le dijo por lo bajo:

-Te sugiero que no vuelvas a quedarte dormido, Lee, o la señora Ackerman se va a dar cuenta... y créeme cuando te digo que cuando se enoja, da miedo -admitió en voz muy baja la última parte-.

Mikasa asintió ante el comentario de su padre con los ojos abiertos y Lee les dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No se preocupe señor Ackerman, no lo volveré a hacer -prometió alegremente-.

-Muy bien, eso espero -el señor Ackerman miró a su hija y le recordó-. Mikasa, ya debes ir con tu madre, te está esperando para que empieces con tus lecciones.

-De acuerdo, papá -asintió con alegría-.

Eric la bajó al suelo y le acarició la mejilla para luego dejarla ir hacia su hogar. Ambos hombres miraron a la niña correr y saludar a todos los trabajadores que se encontraba, hasta perderse en la lejanía.

 _Mi madre me daba clases de autodefensa por las tardes. Ella solía decir que todo habitante de Japón debería aprender artes marciales, o por lo menos todos aquellos niños o niñas que nacieron de su estirpe, ya que esa era una tradición que sus ancestros les habían enseñado a los Chang y que debía pasarse de generación en generación. Aparte de eso, había un bordado en tela que representaba a nuestra familia y que era muy antiguo, así_ _que_ _también debía ser enseñado_ _a_ _los nuevos integrantes d_ _e_ _la familia, y yo no fui la excepción._

 _A_ _la edad de nueve años yo sabía reconocer todo tipo de semillas y plantas, sabía sembrar y recolectar alimento_ _s_ _, sabía como defenderme_ _(_ _y mi capacidad física era casi igual que la de un adulto_ _experimentado_ _), sabía bordar y cocinar, sabía lavar y limpiar. Era una niña lista e inteligente y mis padres no dudarían en que me convertiría en una madre y esposa sin igual._

-¿Hoy irás al mercado, papá? -preguntó Mikasa mirando a Eric con curiosidad-.

Ya había terminado las lecciones con su madre y ahora se hallaban almorzando con tranquilidad en la mesa del comedor. Mei miraba a su hija y a su marido con todo el amor que pudo y continuó comiendo.

-Si, cariño. Tengo que llevar algunos sacos de arroz a la tienda porque ya se nos esta acabando, y luego tengo que entregarle un pedido a Fu para el restaurante -contestó observando fijamente el rostro de su hija-.

Mikasa era una belleza en progreso. Exótica, como muchos hombres la describirían en el futuro. Distinta a las demás niñas de su edad, ya que en ella no solo corría sangre japonesa, sino alemana también por parte de Eric, lo que hacía que sus ojos fueran un poco menos rasgados que los de Mei y de una extraña mezcla de azules y grises como irises. Su cabello si que lo había heredado de su esposa, pero el de Mikasa era tan brillante y llamativo como el de la madre de Eric. Era increíble la mezcla de culturas y orígenes que tenía la niña en su cuerpo. Además, Eric se había fijado en lo sorprendentemente fuerte que era y sabía que eso se debía a su descendencia alemana.

Los ojos de su hija relucieron con entusiasmo y exclamó:

-¡¿Y crees que pueda acompañarte?!

-¡Claro! ¿por qué no? -dijo contagiado por el entusiasmo de Mikasa-.

-¡Siiii! -gritó con alegría infantil-.

Mei miro la escena con cariño y soltó una risita, miró a su hija y le advirtió con dulzura:

-Pero solo podrás ir si terminas toda tu comida.

Mikasa asintió y arrasó con lo que había en su plato. Diez minutos mas tarde padre e hija salieron de la casa y fueron hasta el auto del hombre, guardaron los pedidos en la maleta trasera y entraron en el vehículo. Mikasa se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y Eric la imitó sonriente, puso en marcha el motor y se dirigieron a la ciudad.

A Mikasa le gustaban ese tipo de viajes a la ciudad, ya que siempre veía algo nuevo que la dejaba totalmente sorprendida, siendo mayormente aparatos electrónicos o tecnológicos, y aparte de eso, podía pasar mas tiempo con su padre y aprender de él sobre los negocios que hacía y que le servirían para el futuro. Eric detuvo el auto, luego de dos horas de manejo, frente a un local grande y aparentemente costoso. Era el restaurante del señor Fu, el mayor negociante de Eric y un buen amigo que conoció cuando llegó a Japón.

Ambos hombres se saludaron con familiaridad y luego de hablar por unos momentos, se acercaron a Mikasa. Fu era un hombre alto y de cabello largo y liso, tenía ojos verdes y aparentemente contaba con unos treinta y pocos años de edad. Fu miró a Mikasa y luego a su amigo con los ojos abiertos por la impresión.

-¡¿Ella es tu hija, la pequeña Mikasa que siempre revoloteaba alrededor de Mei?! -preguntó exaltado y Eric sonrió con orgullo-.

-Así es Fu, ella es mi hija. Mikasa ¿recuerdas al señor Fu? -le preguntó con una sonrisa-.

Ella asintió tímidamente y Fu se agachó para mirarla mejor.

-No puedo creer lo mucho que has crecido, te pareces mucho a tu madre ¿sabes?. Seguramente serás igual de hermosa que ella.

Mikasa se sonrojó y le sonrió tímidamente mientras le agradecía con vergüenza. Eric le entregó seis sacos de arroz y unas cuantas cajas con verduras de primera calidad, Fu le pagó por su pedido y luego se marcharon a la tienda.

El local de los Ackerman era enorme y muy luminoso. Habían vitrinas que dejaban ver los productos y muchos vendedores (que al ver llega a Eric inclinaron la cabeza en una reverencia por respeto) atendiendo a los clientes. Hablaron con el encargado que Eric dejaba al mando cuando él no podía atender el negocio y dejaron lo que hacía falta. El lugar estaba atestado de gente, como siempre, y las personas que miraban a Eric lo saludaban o les daban sonrisas amistosas que él correspondía con una reverencia.

Cuando volvieron a subir al auto, Eric le informó a su hija.

-Mikasa, antes de irnos pasaremos al hogar de un amigo de la familia. Es el Doctor Jeager, no sé si lo recuerdas.

-Si, lo recuerdo -mencionó distraídamente-.

-Bien, iremos a dejarle un saco de arroz y una caja con verduras y luego nos vamos ¿estás de acuerdo?.

-¡Claro!.

Eric sonrió y encendió el auto. La casa de los Jeager no estaba muy lejos del negocio de los Ackerman así que llegaron rápido. El doctor los esperaba en la puerta de su casa junto a su esposa y su hijo. Eric salió del auto, lo rodeó y abrió la puerta para que su hija saliera y luego los dos se dirigieron hacia la familia.

-Hola Doctor Jeager, querida Carla y pequeño Eren ¿Cómo están? -preguntó su padre con aquella amabilidad que lo caracterizaba-.

-Muy bien, Eric y deja ya los formalismos -le reclamó amistosamente el hombre de anteojos-.

Mikasa distinguió el mismo acento alemán de su padre en el Doctor y luego recordó que los Jeager también provenían de Alemania al igual que Eric. Apretaron sus manos y se sonrieron con camaradería. Mikasa observó fijamente al niño que estaba de pie frente a ella, tenía una expresión aburrida en el rostro y sus ojos verdes miraban a otro lado con fastidio. Observó como su madre le daba un pequeño codazo en el brazo y le hacía una seña que trató de pasar desapercibida pero que Mikasa pudo identificar, ya que su madre lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado. Sonrió con diversión al ver la misma escena pero con distintos personajes frente a ella.

-¡Oh!, ella es la pequeña Mikasa, ¿cierto, Eric? -le preguntó la esposa del Doctor-.

Eric asintió y la hermosa mujer se agachó hasta estar a su altura.

-Hola Mikasa, mucho gusto soy Carla Jeager y él es mi hijo Eren -se presentó con voz dulce-.

-Soy Mikasa Ackerman, y es un placer conocerlos -contestó con esa sonrisa radiante que tanto le gustaba a su madre-.

Carla la miró impresionada y luego fijó sus ojos en Eric.

-Es igual de amable que tú a pesar de tener nueve años. Ni siquiera Eren es así y eso que tienen la misma edad -exclamó-.

-Ja ja, dale el mérito de todo a Mei, no a mi Carla.

Carla los invitó a tomar el té y Eric aceptó la petición gustosamente. Eren comenzó a hablar con Mikasa, y extrañamente se llevaron bastante bien, para impresión del matrimonio Jaeger.

-No suele hacer muchos amigos ni se lleva bien con los demás niños -había mencionado Carla-.

Cuando Eric les dio el pedido sin cobrarles nada, Mikasa supo que ya era hora de irse, así que se despidió de Eren y se paró junto a su padre.

-Adiós Mikasa, espero verte pronto -dijo Grisha con una sonrisa amable en el rostro-.

-Igualmente, Doctor, y a usted también señora Carla -contestó la niña-.

Eren la miró con el entrecejo fruncido y ella se acercó para revolverle el pelo con reciente confianza. Él la miró molesto y se encontró con la sonrisa de la niña.

-Nos vemos Eren. ¡Pórtate bien con tu madre!.

Él se puso colorado y Carla soltó una carcajada. Mikasa subió al auto de su padre y se despidió de los Jeager por la ventanilla. Cuando volvieron a su hogar, Mei se encontraba sirviendo la cena, Mikasa corrió hacia ella y la abrazó para luego contarle los sucesos del día. Mei escuchaba el relato de su hija con una sonrisa y justo cuando terminó de servir la comida, alguien llamó a la puerta. Eric se ofreció abrir y cuando Mei se asomó para ver de quién se trataba y distinguió a cuatro hombres de pie en la sala con un arma cada uno y vestidos con trajes elegantes, mientras que el cuerpo sin vida de su esposo yacía en el suelo justo al lado de su puerta.

-Mierda, le dije al jefe que quería un arma y me dejó esta porquería -se quejó uno con voz fastidiada mientras miraba su navaja ensangrentada-.

-Cállate, aún debemos encontrar a las dos que faltan -dijo otro de los hombres-.

Mei actuó rápido, cargó a Mikasa y la dejó salir de la cocina por una ventana que había enfrente del fregadero antes de que los hombres se dieran cuenta de su presencia, y antes de dejarla caer en el suelo le ordenó con voz clara, tratando de no sonar alarmada:

-Mikasa, corre lo mas rápido que puedas y no te detengas sin importar lo que pase, ¿de acuerdo? No regreses aquí por nada del mundo ¿entendiste? -dijo con el rostro pálido y con lágrimas en sus ojos-.

Mikasa miró a su madre con los ojos bien abiertos, pero decidió hacerle caso. Sabía que probablemente nunca la volvería a ver, lo sentía en su pecho, así que quiso cumplir la última petición de la mujer que tanto amaba. Comenzó a llorar al igual que Mei y se llevó un puño a la boca para que no la escucharan, asintió y antes de comenzar a correr, le dijo:

-Mamá, te amo.

Mei le sonrió y le acarició el rostro con la mano temblorosa.

-Yo mas cielo.

Mei miró, por la que sabía sería última vez, el hermoso rostro de su hija y la vio desaparecer entre el campo de arroz. Se dio vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con los asesinos de su esposo, se puso en posición de ataque y comenzó a llorar. Si iba a morir, moriría con honor, como una madre que se sacrificó para salvar a su hija, como una Ackerman más. Saltó hacia ellos y se defendió con verdadera valentía, pero como era de esperarse, los humanos nunca podrían hacer nada contra las armas. Un sonido fuerte y claro se oyó por todo el campo como un recordatorio de lo que era la muerte, de que los Ackerman seguían viviendo en medio de la desesperación y la necesidad de esconderse de sus enemigos, de que muy pronto, aquella poderosa familia sería exterminada del mundo.

Mikasa escuchó el sonido del disparo que acabó con la vida de su madre y soltó un sollozo, rápidamente se llevó el puño a la boca y se lo mordió con tanta fuerza que comenzó a sangrar. _No mires atrás, no mires atrás._ Se repetía mientras las lágrimas la dejaban con la visión nublada. Recordó las sonrisas de sus padres, el cariño de su madre, la amabilidad de su padre, los días en los que los tres iban a sembrar arroz y ella admiraba embelesada el cielo azul junto a ellos; cuando iban de picnic a la pequeña colina de al lado y jugaban con alegría, cuando su padre la cargó esa misma mañana y se rió al regañar a Lee. Ya nada de eso iba a volver ahora. Estaba sola en el mundo y no sabía que debía hacer.

Continuó corriendo hasta que tropezó con la rama de un árbol y se quedó tendida en el suelo mientras dolorosas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. No tenía fuerza para ponerse de pie, no podía continuar. " _Corre_ _lo mas rápido que puedas y no te detengas pase lo que pase"._ La voz de su madre retumbó en sus oídos y se puso nuevamente en pie con las rodillas sangrando y los brazos rasguñados por la caída. Siguió corriendo y se alarmó al sentir movimiento en los alrededores, miró a todos lados con desespero y encontró un árbol en el que había un agujero donde ella podía entrar con facilidad, se dirigió rápidamente hacia él y entró en el tronco hueco. Miró al exterior por un pequeño hoyo y pudo observar a dos hombres saliendo del espeso monte, se detuvieron frente a ella y miraron a todos lados con cuidado.

Los dos hombres tenían trajes blancos y uno de ellos tenía un sombrero sobre su cabeza. El que parecía mas joven era de baja estatura, con el cabello negro y ojos afilados y peligrosos, el otro tenía barba y el cabello largo, y los mismos ojos que el hombre mas joven.

-No la veo -dijo el mayor-. Se suponía que no debería haber ido muy lejos, y sin embargo ha llegado hasta aquí ella sola y aún no la hemos encontrado.

-Si, es algo increíble tratándose de una simple mocosa -contestó el otro-.

-No puedo creer que esos imbéciles no se hayan dado cuenta de que la niña había escapado. Siempre supe que esos ineptos de los Reiss tenían el cerebro de adorno -exclamó con asco, encendiendo un cigarrillo y llevándoselo a sus labios-. Es una lástima que Eric muriera sin poder hacer nada para defenderse, y esa pobre mujer, Mei, murió luchando como una guerrera. Definitivamente esa niña era digna de heredar el apellido Ackerman -mencionó con lástima y voz apagada-.

El silencio los rodeó y el otro hombre también encendió un cigarrillo. Cuando los terminaron, los arrojaron al suelo y los pisaron.

-Por la memoria de Eric y Mei Ackerman juro venganza contra aquellos malditos sin piedad que los asesinaron -dijo el mayor quitándose el sombrero por un instante-. Mataré a cada Reiss que tenga enfrente como respeto a sus memorias, yo Kenny Ackerman me haré cargo personalmente de eso así tenga que morir en el camino.

Mikasa abrió los ojos. Ackerman, su apellido, además ambos hombres hablaban en alemán. Eso significaba que de alguna manera ellos eran sus parientes y la estaban buscando para ayudarla. Salió del tronco y ambos hombres la miraron con sorpresa. Ella los observó sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro. Ya estaba mas muerta que viva.

-Soy Mikasa Ackerman y espero que cumplas con tu palabra.

N/A:

Uff cuanto drama hay aquí. Este nuevo fic está inspirado en una imagen que vi de Kenny, Mikasa y Levi y desde entonces la idea de una historia así me persiguió hasta escribirla (¡Acosadora! XD).

Espero que les halla gustado, dentro de poco publicaré el siguiente capítulo así que estén atentos. Sinceramente agradezco a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí sin salir corriendo, y espero que continúen con esta nueva historia.

¿Acaso esta locura mía merece la pena algún comentario? :D.

Katy0225.


	2. Chapter 2

Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Capítulo 2.

Mikasa devolvió su mirada al techo con melancolía en sus ojos.

Siempre trataba de no recordar esa parte de su pasado porque era demasiado dolorosa como para memorizarlo, demasiado cruel y real para soportarlo. Cada vez que intentaba echarle un vistazo a su "yo verdadera" sentía el miedo recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo y le ponía la carne de gallina, a pesar de que el miedo a la muerte o a cualquier otra cosa había desaparecido de su sistema hace mucho tiempo. Aún recordaba aquel sonido retumbando en sus oídos. Ese disparo que acabó con todo lo que alguna vez amó.

Con el paso de los años, Mikasa aprendió a vivir en mitad de baños de sangre, gritos de dolor y súplicas por piedad, pero también aprendió a vivir sin sentir absolutamente nada. En parte era una roca o un trozo de hielo, duro, frío y sin corazón.

¿Cuánta gente había matado ya? Era una mujer joven, pero también era una potente y peligrosa arma humana, una que si no se controlaba era capaz de hacer cosas sin iguales. Siempre teniendo las alas de la muerte en su espalda, cargando el arma mortal que terminaría con la existencia de una vida mas, y sinceramente poco le importó. Siempre tuvo una excusa y el mismo pensamiento la motivó a continuar con lo que hacía. " _Ellos no sintieron piedad por mis padre, ¿Por qué yo tengo que tenerles piedad?"._ Era simple, en esa vida, todo se paga con la misma moneda, sea cual sea el caso.

El carraspeo de Hanji la devolvió a la realidad, esa que la clamaba a gritos y la hacía volver al presente, quitándole su repentino ataque de tristeza. Se volvió a acomodar en la silla y sonrió débilmente.

-Lo siento -se disculpó con voz baja-. Creo que me he puesto sentimental.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada -contestó ignorando de forma muy amable sus ojos melancólicos y de cierta forma, sin vida-.

Mikasa dejó el diminuto tubito en el cenicero y tomó otro de la caja, lo encendió y se lo llevó a la boca.

-¿Sabe? Nosotros solemos fumar un cigarro por cada muerto de nuestra familia -le contó distraídamente-. Es una especie de tradición, un funeral íntimo con nosotros mismos, es un tipo de recordatorio de lo que debemos hacer y que no podemos dejarnos vencer hasta conseguir nuestros propósitos, nuestros objetivos. Kenny y El Enano fumaron dos en honor a mis padres cuando murieron. Yo nunca pude hacerlo porque a Kenny no le gustaba la idea de que yo fumara, por eso les pedí los cigarrillos. Tenía que cumplir con mi asistencia a su funeral.

Ambas guardaron silencio hasta que Mikasa acabó con el cigarro. Hanji sabía que ese era un momento que únicamente le concernía a Mikasa, y puede que ella sea una loca con demasiado entusiasmo, pero sabía comportarse en un momento delicado. Extrañamente esa muchacha le agradaba, no podía odiarla por lo que hizo, no podía juzgar las razones que la motivaron a escoger ese camino, porque para ser sinceros, si fuera ella la que había pasado por todo aquello, no se hubiera reconocido a si misma.

Mikasa estrujó su segundo cigarro en el cenicero y así dio por finalizado el ritual a sus padres. Se quedó un momento mas en respetuoso silencio y luego continuó narrando su historia.

-Luego de que me mostrara ante Kenny y El Enano, decidieron hacerse cargo de mi. Quizás fuera por piedad, o tal vez porque no podían permitirse perder a otro Ackerman, quién sabe.

Sus memorias trabajaron a toda marcha, tratando de no pasar por alto ningún detalle, ni siquiera el mas mínimo.

 _Flashback:_

 _-El viejo Kenny tenía un cuartel del que nadie conocía su existencia. Estaba ubicado estratégicamente en medio de la nada, por supuesto, bajo tierra, en el país de origen de los Ackerman, Alemania. Kenny tenía muchos contactos alrededor del mundo, demasiados, y eran de una importancia inimaginable. Gracias a esos contactos, él contaba con todo tipo de armas: pistolas, revólveres, metralletas, granadas, fusiles; absolutamente todo lo que un mafioso desearía tener._

 _Y por supuesto, conseguir un helicóptero no le era difícil._

 _-_ Espera aquí, mocosa -le ordenó Kenny mientras llevaba su celular a la oreja e iniciaba una conversación en alemán con alguien-.

Mikasa llegó a escuchar la palabra helicóptero y Shingashina, así que dedujo que irían a buscarlos hasta allí en una de esas "aves de metal," como le gustaba llamarle. Pasaron alrededor de cuarenta minutos de pie en medio del campo hasta que apareció un helicóptero negro surcando el cielo obscuro. Los alrededores estaban cubiertos de monte crecido hasta ocultar perfectamente el cuerpo de un hombre de estatura mediana, y el movimiento de las hélices del helicóptero hacía que se movieran vertiginosamente creando sonidos de choques minúsculos y relajantes. El viento golpeaba a Mikasa con tanta fuerza que creyó que la derribaría, pero Levi la sostuvo firmemente de la muñeca. Cuando el vehículo aéreo hubo aterrizado a algunos metros de distancia de ellos, los tres corrieron con la cabeza agachada hacia él.

Kenny fue el primero en entrar, se hizo a un lado y Levi cargó a Mikasa y se la pasó para él también subir en el helicóptero, cerró la puerta detrás de él y le ordenó a Mikasa que se colocara el cinturón de seguridad con voz potente y mandona. Mikasa obedeció en silencio y de pronto sintió un frío increíble llegarle hasta los huesos. Miró sus manos y notó sus dedos temblorosos, luego llevó sus ojos hacia una ventanita que había en una de las puertas del helicóptero y observó su reflejo. Se veía mas pálida de lo normal y sus ojos estaban opacos, no había ningún signo de vida en ellos, ese esplendoroso brillo que antes surcaba en sus irises se había evaporado como el humo. Ya no había nada allí. La niña que una vez fue se había ido con sus padres.

-¿Qué pasó con Eric y Mei? -preguntó el piloto del helicóptero-.

Mikasa se sorprendió al descubrirse una especie de cascos sobre sus orejas y un saco en sus hombros ¿Cuándo había llegado eso hasta allí?. Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Giró el rostro a su derecha y miró a Kenny sin su sombrero ni el saco de su traje. Había sido él. Le agradeció en su mente y miró a sus pies.

-Llegamos tarde, ambos murieron. Solo encontramos a la niña en medio de un campo de cultivo metida en un tronco hueco -dijo con pesadez en su voz-.

El semblante de Kenny se había oscurecido. Masajeó su rostro con sus manos y dejó sus dedos apretando su entrecejo. ¿A cuántos Ackerman ya había visto morir? ¿Cuántas veces fueron las que se habían tardado y habían llegado cuando todo había acabado? ¿Cuántas veces había fallado con su cometido de proteger a su familia? Era increíble pensar que de todos los Ackerman que una vez existieron, solo quedaran ellos tres.

Cuando vio a la niña salir del tronco, no sabía si reír o llorar. Había encontrado al enano cuando fue a ver el cadáver de su hermana y él estaba con ella, sabía que el niño no tenía a nadie mas, así que no le quedó otro remedio mas que llevárselo y hacerse cargo de él, porque si no lo hacía sería aniquilado en manos de los matones de los Reiss. Lo había educado y lo preparó para que se convirtiera en la mejor máquina de matar que existía sobre ese mundo, y lo logró. Ahora tenía que hacer lo mismo con la mocosa.

-Lo siento Kenny. Se que apreciabas mucho a Eric y a su mujer -dijo con tristeza el piloto-.

-Ya no importa. No se puede llorar sobre a leche derramada, solo nos queda seguir adelante y no morir en el camino -contestó Kenny con firmeza-.

Mikasa lo miró de reojo y estudió su rostro cubierto de arrugas. Su cabello oscuro estaba opaco y unas marcas negras cubrían sus ojos por la falta de descanso. Se sorprendió al escuchar que él apreciaba a su padre, aunque nunca le hablaron de aquel hombre, pero decidió no darle importancia. Ya nada podía exigirle a Eric.

El piloto miró por el rabillo del ojo a Mikasa y la observó con fijeza. Esa niña debía ser la sobrina de Kenny e increíblemente había logrado escapar de cuatro matones entrenados. Desgraciadamente su aspecto ya no era el de una niña de nueve años, era algo mas parecido a un ánima, un cuerpo viviente sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro, que estaba allí únicamente por azares del destino y jugarretas de la vida. Sabía del destino que le deparaba, sabía que tenía que ser como el joven Levi, que tenía que aprender a hacer cosas que por nada del mundo un niño debe ver siquiera. Ella debía ser fuerte entre los fuertes si quería sobrevivir en aquel mundo. Sintió pena por ella. Ninguna criatura merece sufrir así. Buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta un chocolate de gran tamaño y se lo pasó a Mikasa sin despegar la mirada del frente.

-Ten, seguro que te cae bien con este frío que está haciendo -le aseguró con voz dulce-.

Mikasa lo miró y luego al dulce en su mano, volvió a mirar el rostro del hombre y notó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Extendió sus manos algo indecisa y tomó el chocolate, quitó su envoltura y le dio un pequeño mordisco. Cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, se las secó rápidamente y siguió comiéndolo con sus ojos cristalinos.

-Gracias -le dijo entre sollozos-.

El le dio una sonrisa forzada y sintió un nudo en la garganta. No le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar.

-No es nada -le dijo con tranquilidad-. Mi nombre es Ethan, ¿y el tuyo? -preguntó, a pesar de saber ya la respuesta-.

-Mi-Mikasa -contestó secando lágrimas nuevas-.

-Es un placer, Mikasa.

 _Ethan me agradó desde el mismo día que lo conocí. Era un hombre de cuarenta años de edad y era totalmente lo opuesto a las marionetas que solían trabajar para Kenny. Siempre fue amable, dulce y cariñoso conmigo, así que mirarlo como un segundo padre no fue de mucho esfuerzo._

 _Ethan tenía dos hijos, Erika y James, ambos fueron asesinados por los hombres que los Reiss solían contratar para exterminara a los Ackerman. A pesar de no ser parte de mi familia, mataron a sus hijos por el simple hecho de tener contacto con Kenny, así que desde ese día se alió a nosotros para buscar venganza por su pérdida._

 _Aún puedo recordar sus increíbles ojos azules mirándome con cariño._

Ethan aterrizó en campo abierto. No había nada allí, solo tierra y algunas plantas muertas. Bajaron del helicóptero y Ethan se fue a resguardar el vehículo en un lugar seguro. Comenzaron a caminar y Mikasa miró a todos lados, tratando de localizar algo que pudiera reconocer como una casa o algo parecido, pero solo vio la nada. Llegaron al centro del campo, donde habían algunos árboles marchitos y Kenny extendió su palma y tocó el tercer árbol. Era alto y de tronco delgado, sus hojas estaban secas y tenía una singular forma en el centro. Mikasa dudaba que pudiera albergar algún tipo de vida en él. Kenny deslizó sus dedos, como tratando de escribir algún código sobre el tronco y luego se separó.

Increíblemente se abrió una compuerta desde el tronco y una luz la dejó ciega momentáneamente. Parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a mirar hacia el árbol. Se sorprendió al ver frente a ella una puerta blanca y delgada, justo del tamaño del tronco. Kenny y Levi caminaron hasta ella con rapidez y Mikasa los siguió dudosa. Mikasa miró como Levi entraba en el hoyo y desaparecía de su vista. Kenny la miró y le ordenó:

-Déjate caer, allí abajo te estará esperando el enano. No te va a pasar nada.

Mikasa asintió y se acercó a la puerta, respiró hondo y se lanzó al vacío. Tenía ganas de gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. En realidad, lo que había debajo de ella y la conducía hacia muy abajo de la superficie, era un enorme tobogán que tomaba caminos ovalados. Mikasa parpadeó un par de veces con los ojos llorosos debido al fuerte viento que golpeaba su rostro por la velocidad a la que bajaba, y justo a mitad de camino, comenzó a iluminarse el lugar, dejando ver paredes blancas y enormes cubículos fuertemente iluminados (como el resto del lugar) ubicados uno al lado del otro. Habían varios hombres y mujeres armados de pie en los caminos que estaban frente a los cubículos que la miraban con curiosidad. Mikasa se atrevió a subir la cabeza y vio un gran puente que conectaba con los distintos caminos que habían en el cuartel y varios soldados caminaban sobre él con cierta prisa.

De pronto el movimiento cesó y estuvo sentada en el tobogán frente a Levi por unos momentos. Él le hizo señas para que se pusiera de pie y obedeció, y justo segundos después apareció Kenny. Él también se levantó del tobogán y se sacudió los pantalones y la camisa blanca de mangas largas.

-No había nadie por los alrededores -miró a Mikasa y le dijo seriamente-. Será mejor que recuerdes lo que hice allá arriba porque si te pierdes en la superficie y no sabes donde está el cuartel, te matarán con demasiada facilidad.

Mikasa no dijo nada y Kenny alejó sus ojos de ella. Miró a todos lados y dio un grito fuerte y potente.

-¡Luci! ¡Ven aquí!.

Una chica hizo aparición dos minutos después. Ella era distinta a las mujeres que Mikasa había visto custodiando los cubículos a muchos metros sobre ellos. Luci estaba vestida con una falda hasta los tobillos de color azul, unas zapatillas negras en sus pies y una camisa blanca de botones en su torso. Mikasa se sorprendió al ver su cabello rubio como el sol y tan lacio como el suyo, danzaba con alegría, libre de ataduras. Le recordó al viento y a su libertad ininterrumpible. Luci llevó una mano a su pecho y dejó escapar unos cuantos jadeos, Mikasa le lanzó una mirada y ella le regaló una sonrisa amable, llevó sus lindos ojos verdes hacia Kenny y lo miró con vergüenza.

-Siento la demora señor Ackerman -su voz era de campanillas, dulce y melodiosa, delicada como ninguna-.

Kenny hizo un gesto de disgusto y señaló a Mikasa.

-Llévala a una de las habitaciones, preferentemente la que está cerca de la del enano, no quiero mocosas lloronas cerca de mi vista -Mikasa y Levi le dieron una mirada helada y él prosiguió sin hacerles el mas mínimo caso-. También báñala y dale ropa limpia. Puedo verle el mugre a kilómetros. Cuando termines con su aseo, asegúrate de que coma. No puedo permitir que ningún Ackerman muera de hambre, y mucho menos en frente de mis narices.

Ella se irguió con respeto y lo miró atentamente. Cuando hubo terminado de recibir las órdenes de Kenny, llevó una mano a su pecho con decisión y asintió con una alegre sonrisa, extendió su mano hacia Mikasa y ella la miró con inexpresividad, Luci parpadeó un par de veces y no insistió con ella. En casos delicados, cuando se trata de niños, no se les puede presionar ni exigir demasiado, así que le sonrió y comenzó a caminar seguida de la pelinegra.

-Una cosa mas -dijo Kenny y Luci se giró para mirarlo, Mikasa se detuvo pero permaneció dándole la espalda-. A partir de mañana comenzarás con tu entrenamiento, mocosa, así que prepárate.

Mikasa ladeó su rostro y los miró a ambos con frialdad, y sin articular palabra alguna, siguió caminando. Luci corrió hasta ella para alcanzarla y comenzó a parlotear de cosas que a Mikasa no le daba importancia. Kenny llevó una mano a su frente y con la otra se quitó el sombrero.

-No sé por qué, pero presiento que esa mocosa va a darme dolores de cabeza.

Levi sonrió amargamente y encendió un cigarrillo para luego llevarlo a su boca, dio una profunda calada y luego soltó el humo de sus labios y miró desaparecer aquel fantasma blancuzco frente a él.

-Es eso, o es que ya no tienes edad para preparar a alguien para que se una a tu escuadrón suicida -comentó vagamente-.

-Eres un enano realmente molesto. No se porque no te dejé tirado ese día -dijo Kenny aceptando el cigarro que le pasaba su sobrino-.

-Porque si me dejabas, no podrías contar con el atractivo del dúo -contestó con falso humor-.

Kenny le lanzó un puñetazo y él lo esquivó con rapidez, luego, ambos se miraron y sentaron en el frío suelo, siendo rodeados por un súbito silencio. Eso era siempre lo que dejaba la muerte, silencio. La amargura y la impotencia comenzaba a escalar y recorrer rápidamente sus cuerpos, mientras el dolor se hacía presente en sus corazones. La ira y el odio comenzaban a aliarse y a tejer pequeñas pero irrompibles redes en sus pieles, como si se trataran de arañas, arañas que los llenaban de las fuerzas suficientes para seguir sobreviviendo.

En sus mentes divagó esa pregunta que era imposible no formularse: ¿Cuál de los dos moriría primero?. A los ojos de Kenny era mas que obvio que la exterminación de los Ackerman estaba cerca. Podía sentirlo en cada bello erizado de su piel, podía oler el aroma del ángel de la muerte, al que ya estaba acostumbrado, acercándose, acechándolos, midiendo sus pasos meticulosamente para luego, en un momento de descuido, acabar con su existencia. Morirían, si, lo harían, pero sería de una manera honorable, de una forma del que nadie pudiera olvidarse, pasarían a la historia, no, marcarían la historia y les enseñarían al mundo lo que una vez fue el poder de los Ackerman. Por supuesto que lo harían, ese era su principal propósito; que sus muertes no fueran tan patéticas ni menos impresionantes, como la de un simple asesino, que sus continuas luchas para defenderse no fueran en vano y pudieran tener una muerte digna de lo que ellos eran.

Levi, por su parte, nunca, en todos los años que vivió con el viejo bastardo, se había entregado a la posibilidad de vivir como si nada, de poder cumplir con sus promesas y juramentos, de poder limpiar y limpiar en un apartamento en Shingashina y convertirse en un soldado o en un policía, de poder tirarse en el campo y mirar el cielo azul, las aves cantando y el viento frío golpeando su rostro con libertad. Sus días estaban contados, ambos lo sabían, y el destino de aquella mocosa ahora estaba en sus manos. Una carga mas, un peso mas que les mostraría lo patética y efímera que era la vida. Esa niña ya estaba destinada al sufrimiento, lo estuvo desde el mismo día que llegó a este mundo, como él mismo, como Kenny, como Eric, como todos los Ackerman antes de ella. Tendría que vivir en carne propia lo que era mancharse las manos de sangre, lo que era robarle el puesto a la muerte y sacrificar personas sin una gota de compasión ni duda en su sistema. Debía aprender a no sentir... debía aprender a convertirse en él mismo.

Los Ackerman, su clan, su poder, su fuerza, las personas que conformaban ese apellido, todo, absolutamente todo se había ido. Todo se hallaba vagando en el firmamento, se hallaba infiltrado en las memorias de quiénes no tardarían en reunirse con ellos mismos, se hallaba en sus recuerdos, sus vivencias, los momentos malos y buenos, los llantos, el sufrimiento. Se hallaba en el primer día que decidieron portar un arma, en la primera víctima que habían decidido reclamar como venganza. Se hallaba en su sangre, en sus ojos, en su corazón y en su cuerpo entero. Recordando. Siempre recordando lo que una vez fue.

N/A:

Lista la segunda entrega, espero que les guste. Siento con toda mi alma no poder actualizar antes, lo que sucede es que el internet no está muy bueno que digamos y no sé que le pasa a la página que no termina de subir el puto capítulo. Uff demasiada intensidad al final, ni siquiera yo sabía que podía escribir algo como eso (aplausos, aplausos) . En fin, no tengo mucho mas que decir, aparte de agradecer por sus buenos comentarios.

¡Ah, casi se me olvida! En esta historia, Shiganshina, Trost, Sina y Rose, estarán ubicadas en Japón. Quise hacerlo así para darle un toque fantasioso y colocar al menos los nombres originales del anime. Y contestando al comentario de , si, habrán parejas, pero como lo informé en mi historia pasada, Guerra de Sangre será Eremika (I'm Sorry). Me gusta mucho el Rivamika, lo encuentro entretenido e interesante, pero no me atrevo a liarme con Levi, porque como sabrás, tiene una personalidad difícil de emplear y manejar en un fanfic (¡Pero no te desanime! Probablemente haga una historia de ellos dos en el futuro).

Ahora si los dejo bellezas y bellezos (?) XD. Tengo que dormir, ya estoy parando en loca. Se les quiere, aquí un besote :*

Katy0225.


	3. Chapter 3

Nada, nada, nadita de aquí es mío, es del señor Hajime Isayama... ¡Solo la historia es de mi propiedad! XD.

Capítulo 3.

Luci terminó de arreglar a Mikasa y le dio de comer, justo como Kenny le ordenó. Se había dado cuenta que el hombre había llegado con un humor de perros y el joven Rivaille tampoco tenía muy buena expresión en la cara. Al parecer el plan que habían ideado para rescatar al señor Eric había fracasado, además, Mikasa no parecía una niña, ya estaba sin vida y en su cara no había expresión alguna. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría lo mismo de ella, un ánima viviente, una cáscara vacía suelta por el mundo con el propósito de asesinar sin dudar, sin piedad. Ese era el precio que dejaba la crueldad de los seres humanos.

Por un momento sintió pena por esa familia casi extinta. Tanta sangre derramada, tanta desesperanza, vivir con el miedo a la muerte, sentir que esa sería tu última respiración, viajar por todo el mundo en busca de un lugar al que no te encuentren para matarte. Subsistir con identidades falsas, ver morir a tus hijos y luego reunirte con ellos en el mas allá. Maldijo a los Reiss y a su crueldad. ¿Hasta cuando seguirían adelante con esos pensamientos inhumanos? Los Ackerman también eran personas, eran seres vivos que merecían vivir con normalidad, ver crecer a sus hijos y morir en una cama por muerte natural. ¿Quiénes eran ellos para decidir si matarlos o no? Kenny y el joven Rivaille no mataban gente porque querían, lo hacían por defensa personal, por la carga de sus antepasados sobre sus hombros.

Los admiró en silencio a ambos. ¿Cómo era que seguían en pie después de tanta desgracia? ¿Cómo hacían para albergar tanto odio en sus cuerpos? ¿Cuáles serían sus sueños si tuvieran la oportunidad de vivirlos?. Mikasa era solo una víctima en toda aquella guerra, una hija mas sin padres para sumar a la lista. Esa niña tuvo que aprender por las malas lo que era la maldad de la gente, la crueldad y el sufrimiento a una edad demasiado prematura. Su inocencia se había evaporado en el cielo, el brillo en sus ojos era ahora inexistente, posiblemente ya en su mente no albergaba ningún tipo de sueño o esperanza. Ya no había nada en ella que valiera la pena rescatar. De nuevo, ya era tarde.

Al día siguiente Mikasa se sintió cansada, sus párpados pesaban y no tenía ganas de levantarse de esa cómoda cama, dio un giro y se cubrió el rostro con la sábana. En cualquier momento su madre subiría a su habitación, la llamaría con su voz dulce y ella tendría que levantarse, ducharse e ir a desayunar para iniciar con sus labores en el campo. Saludaría a su padre con un abrazo y un beso, le pasaría una mano por esa barba de pocos días que llevaba en su mandíbula y correría a recolectar cebollas y maíz, saludaría a Lee y lo regañaría por llegar tarde de nuevo. Volvería a casa antes del mediodía y aprendería nuevas posiciones de pelea, volvería a practicar con su bordado a medio camino para terminar y luego almorzaría, volvería al campo y trabajaría hasta que cayera el atardecer, iría de nuevo a su casa y cenaría para finalmente dejarse caer sobre el suelo de madera y comenzar a admirar el espectáculo que representaba el atardecer. Ese era su día a día en su hogar.

Abrió perezosamente los ojos y miró una habitación que no le pertenecía, una cama que no era suya y una sábana que nunca había visto. Nada de lo que había ocurrido había sido un sueño y la fuerza y crueldad de la realidad la golpeó sin piedad. Su madre no volvería a despertarla con suaves caricias, su padre no la abrazaría jamás, y definitivamente, nunca volvería a ver el atardecer en la que una vez fue su hogar. Quiso llorar, quiso gritar... quiso dejarse caer en manos de la muerte y un leve "por qué" cruzó su mente, pero no hizo nada. De nuevo, no pudo hacer nada. Todo lo que había vivido, todas las sonrisas hermosas que alguna vez le regaló a alguien, los sonrojos al sentirse avergonzada, todas aquellas sensaciones desaparecieron en solo una noche. Ya no quedaba nada de ella, no había nada de lo que su madre se sintió orgullosa una vez. Solo estaba un robot con el nombre Mikasa. Se sentía intrusa en su propio cuerpo, pero ya nada podía hacer mas que seguir en ese cruel mundo tratando de sobrevivir.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y dejó ver a una Luci sonriente, con su flamante cabello brillando con intensidad. Se acercó a ella con pasos lentos y le dejó el desayuno en su cama. Mikasa la miró sin expresión alguna y luego dirigió sus ojos a los huevos revueltos y al pan tostado que había en su plato. Luci se sentó a su lado y le confesó muy bajito:

-Lo hice yo misma, espero que te guste.

Mikasa puso atención en sus ojos verdes, tan sinceros como un niño en sus primeros años de vida. Luci era preciosa, de verdad lo era, también era muy amable, tanto como una vez lo fue su padre, y se preocupaba por ella a pesar de no conocerla de nada. Normalmente las personas como ella eran las que mas habían sufrido en el pasado, las que aprenden a sonreír en momentos duros y a levantarse con alegría, las que piensan que solo respirar ya es una bendición, un milagro. Ella sabía que nunca llegaría a ser como Luci, estuvo consciente que siempre mantendría esa inexpresividad que se había instalado e su rostro de forma permanente, que ya no sería capaz de volver a sonreír ni de mirar el lado bueno de las cosas. Agradeció la amabilidad y la persistencia de Luci, pero también le pedía que no siguiera intentando ganársela con sonrisas y palabras bonitas. Ya Mikasa tenía muy claro que iba a hacer con su vida, que haría para solucionar toda aquella situación: matar a cada Reiss, a cada asesino como si fueran los que acabaron con la vida de sus padres, limpiaría al mundo de esa escoria que no podía ser llamada humana.

Desayunó en silencio y bajo la atenta mirada de Luci. La mujer trató de entretenerla hablando de anécdotas de cuando era niña y de experiencias vividas hace años, pero Mikasa no le hizo ningún tipo de caso, tenía cosas mas importantes en las que pensar que estar atenta al parloteo de una "urraca". Cuando terminó, Luci le pidió que se duchara, ya que Kenny la esperaba para comenzar con su entrenamiento y lo mejor era no hacerlo enojar. Se bajó de la cama y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño, se despojó de la ropa que Luci le había dado la noche anterior y se metió debajo de la regadera. El agua estaba fría y la baja temperatura la hizo temblar con fuerza. Sus dientes castañearon y sus dedos se pusieron azules con una rapidez asombrosa. Se enjabonó y lavó su cabello con minuciosidad, no quería que el "viejo arrugado" le dijera que estaba sucia. Salió del baño veinte minutos después y se colocó la ropa que estaba tendida en su cama, que consistía en una malla negra, zapatillas bajas y una camisa blanca de tirantes. Sujetó su largo cabello en una coleta alta para que no le molestara y se lavó los dientes antes de reunirse con Luci fuera de la habitación.

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo que había a mano izquierda de su habitación, escuchando solo sus pasos chocando contra el suelo de cerámica blanca. A Mikasa le pareció extremadamente largo y aún no podía ver nada que pudiera considerar como un "campo de entrenamiento". Luci giró hacia la izquierda y cuando estuvo frente a un ascensor pulsó un botón en la pared y las puertas se abrieron. Mikasa quedó impresionada, el ascensor tenía las puertas de cristal y el interior era igual de blanco y limpio que el resto del cuartel. Se preguntó vagamente si es que alguien allí era amante de la limpieza y lo reluciente, pero pasó de todo pensamiento al entrar en el ascensor. Un olor a cloro la invadió e hizo un gesto con la nariz. Nunca le había gustado ese olor en particular, le parecía hasta cierto punto, tóxico. Luci pulsó el botón con el número cinco y las puertas se cerraron suavemente.

El ascensor comenzó a subir y Mikasa sintió que su estómago quedaba bajo sus pies, ese día había descubierto que no le gustaban los elevadores. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, las puertas se abrieron con un bip y las dos salieron del ascensor. Luci comenzó a caminar con mas rapidez al ver la hora en su reloj de muñeca y Mikasa descubrió que estaban en uno de esos caminos que conducían a los cubículos que había visto el día anterior cuando bajaba por el tobogán. Algunos guardias la miraron pasar en silencio, escrutando con la mirada a su futura jefa y Mikasa pasó de ellos. No tenía tiempo para entretenerse con soldaditos.

Entraron en el tercer cubículo y Mikasa abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver ante ella una inmensa sala especializada para entrenamientos básicos y adelantados. Era del tamaño de un campo de fútbol y habían distintos aparatos, como por ejemplo, rieles de equilibrio, trampolines, sacos de boxeo, peras, barras asimétricas, algunas cuerdas para saltar acomodadas en un estante, pesas, e infinidades de cosas que nunca había visto. Luci caminó hacia donde estaban Kenny y Levi y se disculpó por el retraso.

-No importa, ya es normal en ti -le dijo Kenny sin mirarla-.

Luci se sonrojó y se retiró, no sin antes darles una reverencia y una última mirada a la chica. Mikasa miró al viejo arrugado y al enano y ellos le devolvieron la mirada con la misma intensidad. Kenny se agachó hasta estar a su altura y Mikasa sintió el olor fuerte del licor mezclado con el de los cigarrillos, algo que la dejó con el estómago revuelto.

-Bueno, mocosa, es hora de que comiences con tu entrenamiento. Espero que estés lista porque no pienso ser sensible contigo únicamente por ser mujer, ¿entendiste?.

Mikasa no dijo nada y Kenny se puso de pie de nuevo, giró el rostro y silbó con estridencia. Una puerta se abrió en una de las paredes y por ella salió Ethan con unos pantalones holgados y una camiseta con tirantes, le sonrió a Mikasa y ella hizo un gesto con su mano a modo de saludo. Ese hombre le agradaba. Kenny la miró y le dijo con esa voz potente que solo él poseía.

-Ethan será quién se encargará de tu preparación básica, es uno de mis mejores hombres y tiene habilidades sorprendentes a la hora de luchar. Cuando logres superarlo a él, tu siguiente entrenador seré yo y luego será el enano -Levi hizo una mueca de desagrado y se recostó en una pared con los brazos cruzados-. Tendrás que esforzarte para poder lograr tu "ascenso" porque yo no admito nenas lloronas aquí. En mi cuartel solo hay soldados y gente entrenada para matar, si no estás dispuesta a convertirte en un buen ejemplar para mi colección, tendrás que irte de aquí con una patada en el culo y dejar que los Reiss te maten sin piedad, ¿comprendes el mensaje?.

Mikasa lo miró con desagrado y no le hizo el mayor caso a su tono desdeñoso y despectivo. No le gustaba esa manera de tratarla, no le gustaba que la llamara nena llorona, nunca antes había sido tratada de manera tan tosca por nadie. Pero Kenny no sabía en que terreno se estaba metiendo, ella no era una "nena llorona" ella sabía defenderse como ningún otro, tenía la fuerza de un hombre adulto y si ponía suficiente empeño y atención conseguiría derribar a Ethan. Solo debía encontrar el punto débil de ese hombre y vencerlo para callarle la boca de una vez por todas a ese hablador de Kenny.

Kenny y Levi se sentaron en el suelo y miraron como daba inicio la práctica. Ethan se acercó un par de pasos a ella para enseñarle posturas básicas de defensa y ataque, pero quedó sorprendido al ver que ella ya tenía algún tipo de conocimiento acerca de eso. El también se puso en guardia, con los puños cerca de su rostro y su rostro se enserió. Mikasa achicó los ojos y miró cada parte del cuerpo de su oponente. Obviamente Ethan poseía mucha mas masa muscular que ella, lo que podía hacer que sus golpes resultaran mas dolorosos, pero ella era rápida y ágil, solo debía prestar atención en todo momento.

El entrenamiento comenzó y con él la pelea. Ethan estaba impresionado al ver que Mikasa sabía a la perfección todo tipo de movimientos y tácticas de defensa. Ella era muy buena, demasiado buena y Levi también lo notó. Tal vez se trataba de una mocosa, pero sus habilidades podían ser reconocidas. Varios minutos después de que comenzaran, Mikasa empezó a poner mas empeño en concentrarse para hallar el punto débil de Ethan, cuando por fin lo vio.

Al momento de atacar, Ethan descuidaba su defensa, era solo por unos segundos pero eso era mas que suficiente, sin agregar que ese era un punto a su favor. Corrió hacia él y cuando estuvo a punto de atacarlo, dio un gran salto y se sujetó a una de las barras asimétricas, dio un par de giros y se dejó caer en el suelo, saltó un par de veces hacia atrás y tomó de la estantería que contenía las cuerdas, un _o tanto_ , no le quitó la vaina, pero si lo dejó extendido frente a ella, en una posición perfecta para un espadachín. Su madre era asiática y tenía muchos conocimientos en el tema, ¿qué mas se podía esperar de ella?. Ethan sonrió y volvió a ponerse en posición de defensa.

Mikasa volvió a correr hacia el con el arma en sus manos y esquivó el primer golpe de Ethan, se acercó mas y esquivó el segundo, lanzó un puñetazo y él lo esquivó con rapidez y volvió a lanzar otro ataque en su contra. Mikasa aprovechó la oportunidad para agacharse y le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire, luego extendió una pierna y dio una vuelta en el suelo, derribando su cuerpo. Se acercó a él y desenvainó el _o tanto_ y lo apuntó a milímetros de su garganta.

-Gané -dijo con voz serena, a pesar de que estaba respirando agitadamente-.

Kenny dejó caer el cigarrillo que sujetaba entre sus labios al abrir la boca con impresión. ¿Cómo mierda había podido vencer una mocosa a uno de sus mejores hombres en el primer día de entrenamiento? ¿Acaso Ethan había sido blando con ella? Parecía ser que así era porque no encontraba otra respuesta ante todo aquello. Ella solo tenía nueve asquerosos años y había derribado a un hombre de cuarenta. ¡¿Que mierda era todo aquello?!.

Mikasa miró el rostro perplejo de Ethan y se alejó para que el hombre se pusiera de pie. Mikasa hizo una reverencia, como solía hacer con su madre al momento de terminar las lecciones y Ethan la imitó. Esa chiquilla lo había dejado en ridículo, había pisoteado su orgullo, y había dejado en duda su título entre los hombres que trabajaban para Kenny... pero sin duda estaba orgulloso de ella. Tal vez era cierto que solo era una niña, pero era mucho mas fuerte y capaz que el resto de las personas que habían allí.

Mikasa le lanzó una mirada orgullosa a Kenny y arrojó el _o tanto_ desenvainado a un punto en específico entre su cabeza y la del enano. El arma tembló al incrustarse en la pared y Kenny apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, mientras que Levi solo se dedicaba a fumar un cigarro con tranquilidad.

-Supongo que ya te has dado cuenta de que aquí no hay espacios para nenas lloronas, pero tampoco lo hay para gente habladora y sin conocimiento sobre las personas que reclutas. Si no quieres morir por un espía infiltrado en tu cuartel, asegúrate de saber con quienes tratas y a quienes insultas, Kenny -le recomendó con cierto filo en la voz-.

Levi y Ethan soltaron una carcajada y Kenny sintió una vena estallar en su frente. ¿Quién se creía que era esa mocosa para hablarle de esa manera?. Mikasa curvó sus labios suavemente y dejó que Ethan la abrazara por los hombros con alegría.

Ese fue el primer paso que tuvo que dar para convertirse en la mujer poderosa que no tardaría en aparecer.

 _Presente._

Mikasa sonrió con alegría al recordar ese día en especial. Kenny se había puesto furioso con ella y la había dejado entrenando por una semana sin descanso como castigo, y ella cumplió con su reto sin llevarle la contraria. Ese viejo arrugado era demasiado amargado.

Un ruido se escuchó en el cuarto y Mikasa miró un punto fijo en el ventanal ahumado. Sus sentidos eran como los de un gato, podía escuchar cosas que muchas personas normales no podían, era capaz de percibir una presencia a metros de su ubicación, y definitivamente sabía quienes estaba detrás de ese vidrio obscuro. Suspiró con nostalgia. Cuanto quería ver ese rostro.

Los ojos de Hanji brillaban con expectación debajo de sus lentes. Mikasa miró los cigarros por un momento y se le antojó fumar otro. La nicotina era adictiva a límites insospechados, y aquella sensación que dejaba en su boca le era desagradable, pero aún así sabía que debía continuar con su funeral.

-Pasaron siete años, siete años que bastaron para convertirme en lo que Kenny quería: un arma, una máquina, una guerrera -dejó salir humo por sus labios y cerró los ojos-. Entre los soldados era temida y respetada, los hombres y mujeres me abrían paso al caminar y mi nombre causaba estremecimientos entre la gente. Solo tenía dieciséis años, pero aún así era considerada la mejor y nueva máquina de exterminio, la nueva adquisición para acabar vidas que poseían los Ackerman, y por supuesto, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los socios de Kenny se enteraron de mi.

El mundo de los negocios y del tráfico de armas es muy pequeño. Los magnates en estas "empresas" eran informados de las cosas mas mínimas que sucedían con sus negociantes en un tiempo récord. A mi nunca me gustó eso, siempre me parecieron unos malditos metiches, unos entrometidos, unos buitres que buscaban su carroña entre la basura. Sin duda la peor mierda que hay -miró a Hanji y luego sonrió débilmente-.

Siento mi indecente vocabulario, es solo que vivir con el viejo arrugado y el enano no deja nada bueno.

Hanji sonrió y la miró con diversión. Esa mujer no parecía una policía en lo mas mínimo... y ella no parecía una rea. Era como si fueran dos amigas charlando de cualquier cosa en un centro comercial o en su casa comiendo palomitas y viendo una película chistosa. La situación era tan irónica, pero a Mikasa le gustó.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes por eso! Tus palabras sucias le dan mas realismo a tu narración.

Mikasa sonrió un poco mas y llevó el cigarro a sus labios nuevamente.

-Un día, en mayo, Kenny recibió una llamada de su mayor proveedor de armas. Yo hasta ese momento nunca había visto el lagar donde las escondían, pero según me había comentado Ethan, eran muchas las que poseían.

 _Flashback:_

Mikasa y Levi miraron como Kenny hablaba por teléfono en un idioma que Mikasa desconocía. Parecía ansioso y y de su frente resbalaban pequeñas gotas de sudor. Al parecer la situación era importante. Una sonrisa arrogante surcó los labios del viejo arrugado y exclamó una afirmación con fuerza, Mikasa distinguió su nombre entre aquella lluvia de erres y se sintió tensa por un momento. De nuevo el asunto se trataba de ella. Al parecer era la nueva atracción en el parque de diversiones de los mafiosos y traficantes.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza y miró amenazadoramente a Kenny. A ese viejo bastardo le gustaba exponerla ante todos sus socios y eso la irritaba de sobremanera. ¿Acaso ese desgraciado no veía que ella no era un mono en el zoológico, o es que era demasiado imbécil como para no notar la diferencia entre un humano y un animal? Lo maldijo mentalmente y el enano la miró con burla.

Ese era otro idiota que merecía la muerte. ¡Como lo aborrecía! Su estúpida obsesión por la limpieza y el orden la tenían harta, y sus comentarios sarcásticos y aquella boca sucia la tenían al borde del colapso. Seguramente sus padres se estaban revolcando en su tumba al ver en donde y con quienes estaba viviendo.

Mikasa nunca se consideró una chica rebelde, pero la influencia que tenían esos dos hombres sobre ella, y la sed de venganza y sangre que la recorrían hacían que su personalidad se agitará a grandes medidas, además, ya estaba en esa etapa de rebeldía y arrogancia que tanto temían los adultos: la adolescencia. Kenny estaba harto de esa estúpida conducta. La mocosa estaba muy revelada y los pocos comentarios que dejaba escapar de su boca, era sobre lo hablador y amargado que era y lo enano y poco hombre que era Levi. Nunca imaginó que tener que vivir con una niña fuera tan exasperante.

A Levi le daba igual la presencia de Mikasa. No podía negar que se había ganado una buena parte de su confianza y que su preocupación por ella era mucha, pero cada vez que ella hacía un comentario "sutil" sobre su baja estatura lo ponía de los nervios y siempre le contestaba con mala gana y con groserías que una adolescente no debería escuchar. Pero que mas daba, esos momentos se acabarían tarde o temprano así que debían disfrutarlo al máximo.

Kenny asintió y colgó la llamada, giró su rostro y los miró con una sonrisa y con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Mocosa, es hora de que aprendas a utilizar un arma. Te convertirás en una verdadera Ackerman.

Mikasa lo miró fijamente y su corazón dio un vuelco. Un arma. Genial.

N/A:

El primer entrenamiento listo. ¿Qué les pareció? A mi me late que este capítulo es puro relleno XD. ¡I'm Sorry! El que sigue será mas detallado y con mejores sucesos.

¡Mikasa aprenderá a disparar! Ohhhh. ¿Cómo será su encuentro con las armas asesinas que acabaron con la vida de sus padres? ¿Aceptará la orden de Kenny para usar ese tipo de armamento? Todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capítulo de Guerra de Sangre. ¡Nos leemos pronto! (esto me quedó como si fuera Goku el narrador)..

Katy0225.


	4. Chapter 4

Nada, nadita, nadota de Shingeki no Kyojin me pertenece, es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Capítulo 4.

 _Arma._

Mikasa respiró agitadamente. Una pistola, un arma de gran poder, letal y sin dudas peligrosa.

 _Es hora de que aprendas a utilizar un arma._

Recordó el sonido que aún escuchaba en sus pesadillas, mientras su mente trataba de imaginar morbosamente el final de su madre, su último suspiro de vida, sus ojos perdidos en la nada, enfocados en un punto fijo. Podía imaginar también el golpe seco que provocó la caída del cuerpo de Mei sobre el piso de madera.

 _Es hora mocosa._

No podía, no aún. No era capaz de levantar esa arma arrebatavidas que había cortado su felicidad, entre sus manos. Era imposible pensar que podía mirar siquiera aquel material reluciente que clamaba con ansias acabar con una vida. No.

Sabía lo que era, sabía de sus increíbles capacidades físicas, sabía cual era el límite de su cuerpo, y sabía también el odio y resentimiento que sentía por las armas de fuego. Era injusto, lo era de verdad. Tomar venganza utilizando la misma guadaña que llevaba la muerte en su mano. No. Ella no era como ellos, ella era solo una chica con un objetivo claro y preciso. Matar. Venganza.

Si, estaba aterrada, estaba dolida y su orgullo estaba derrotado, pero a pesar de que no quería usar una pistola o un revólver, a pesar de que le dolía con toda el alma siquiera pensar en ello, no puso quejas ni peros cuando Kenny le ordenó que subiera al helicóptero. Mikasa no era cobarde, no se había entrenado durante tanto tiempo para dejarlo todo ante la mención de una sola palabra, ella era fuerte, era muy fuerte y lista. Podía superar ese trauma y los que dejaría el tiempo. Había pensado en lo que haría al momento de enfrentarse a su miedo, a su odio y tenía en mente una condición, y estaba dispuesta a hacerse escuchar por primera vez en siete años.

No estaba precisamente ansiosa u orgullosa por asesinar personas, pero si no lo hacía, el juramento que les había hecho a sus padres en silencio no se llevaría a cabo, y dejar pasar sus muertes como si nada no era algo que estuviera en sus planes.

Miró la ventanilla del helicóptero en silencio. Hacía siete años que no veía la luz del sol, y encontrarse con él de nuevo se le hacía raro. Su piel había palidecido mucho debido a la falta de calor y el permanente aislamiento del mundo dentro de ese cuartel. De alguna forma, el frío se había vuelto parte de ella, tanto que hasta su comportamiento se había visto afectado por el.

Observó con fascinación oculta como los débiles rayos solares hacían su majestuosa aparición. Matices naranjas, azules y leves manchas moradas reinaban en el cielo reclamando belleza, exigiendo ser apreciados con admiración, con adoración. Sus ojos brillaron como hace tiempo no lo hacían, su corazón volvió a palpitar con violencia bajo su pecho, siendo acompañado por su agitada respiración. Era el amanecer, justo igual y a la vez tan distinto del que veía a través de la ventana de su habitación, ese que la llenaba de asombro y la hacía emocionarse sin razón aparente. Ese que le regalaba una pizca de esperanza.

Un calor nostálgico se apoderó de su sistema. La añoranza hacia el pasado reinó en su corazón, y los recuerdos de una sonrisa sincera y alegre la destruyó con rapidez. Eran esas pequeñas cosas de la vida las que la hacían recordar. Esas cosas, aparentemente sin importancia eran las que hacían que su cuerpo abrazara de nuevo el calor. Algo tan simple y matutino como un diario amanecer era lo que la empujaba con firmeza hacia adelante y la hacía querer sobrevivir. Solo eso, sobrevivir, no morir en el intento de cumplir su promesa. Albergar la mínima viruta de esperanza de mirar el cielo en el campo verde y reinante de Shiganshina. Cosas simples, para anhelos simples, para ilusiones simples, para deseos simples.

Luego de algunas horas de vuelo ininterrumpible, Ethan aterrizó en un helipuerto. El lugar tenía al menos seis helicópteros por los alrededores y habían entre siete u ocho hombres de pie a algunos metros de distancia de ellos, todos trajeados y con rostros serios. Mikasa, Kenny y Levi se quitaron los auriculares protectores y se desabrocharon los cinturones de seguridad, bajaron del helicóptero con un salto y corrieron hacia los hombres con la cabeza agachada.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Kenny estrechó su mano con la de un sujeto que parecía ser el jefe del grupo. Tenía el pelo castaño y rizado y sus ojos azules y fríos acentuaban su notable juventud. La increíble belleza de ese joven no mayor de veinticinco años la hizo estremecer.

No era que Mikasa se fijara en lo guapo que era un hombre, ni se dejara cautivar con simpleza, pero ese muchacho tenía algo que indudablemente le llamó la atención. Quizás fueran sus ojos, desprovistos de vida, o fuera su sonrisa enmarcada por labios carnosos, o quizás simplemente su piel bronceada y atrayente. No lo sabía, y tal vez no era bueno averiguarlo.

-Hola Kenny, es bueno verte de nuevo -habló con una voz amistosa y profunda, demasiado grave, demasiado varonil-.

Kenny se acomodó el sombrero y le dio una sonrisa de esas que solo él podía hacer, de las que decían "soy un Ackerman, cabrón, es obvio que me verías de nuevo con vida".

-Ha pasado tiempo Mike -soltó su mano del apretón y luego le dijo con las manos en los bolsillos-. Supongo que no conoces en persona al enano, ¿verdad?.

Mike sonrió y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus brillantes rizos se movieran al compás del movimiento negativo. Miró a Levi y extendió su mano de nuevo para presentarse.

-Es un gusto conocerlo, he oído maravillosas anécdotas acerca de su fuerza y sus increíbles habilidades.

Levi no aceptó su mano y lo miró como si fuera un bicho apestoso. Sus ojos filosos lo estudiaron detenidamente y sus ridículos rizos le hicieron sentir nauseas. Como detestaba a los hombres así.

-Escucha, mocoso, si de verdad quieres dedicarte a vender armas, deja de ser tan lameculos, ¿ O es que quieres que tus clientes se vallan corriendo al pensar que eres marica? -se burló sin sonreír-.

Mikasa lo miró de reojo y sintió un deje de gracia. Ese maldito enano no podía detener su lengua ni porque se tratara del mismísimo demonio. Kenny le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y Levi se cruzó de brazos con aparente desinterés hacia los ojos llameantes que lo miraban. Le sabía a mierda la opinión de ese viejo bastardo.

Mike lo miró con atención y retiró su mano con molestia. ¿Quién se creía ese hombrecito para hablarle de aquella manera, siendo él uno de los beneficiados por sus productos?. Frunció el ceño y luego posó sus ojos sobre Mikasa.

-Imagino que usted es la señorita Mikasa. Es un placer conocerla al fin -sus ojos atraparon los suyos por un momento y Mikasa sintió una extraña sacudida en su estómago. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?-.

Ella hizo un simple cabeceo como asentimiento y no dijo nada para no poner el ambiente mas tenso de lo que ya estaba. Pasó sus ojos por cada uno de los hombres, posiblemente guardaespaldas, que se encontraban detrás de Mike. Eran cinco enormes gorilas, musculosos y aparentemente con una fuerza y capacidad digna de admirar, todos usaban lentes oscuros, negándole la posibilidad de mirarlos a los ojos, pero aún así podía sentir sus miradas sobre ella. Sus sentidos eran demasiado desarrollados, tanto que ni siquiera Kenny podía igualarlos con toda la experiencia ganada con el paso de los años, y aunque no podía ganarles aún en un combate, los resultados siempre fueron satisfactorios. Todavía era una mocosa, tenía muchas cosas que aprender, y vencer a esas dos máquinas iba a ser imposible en unos pocos años. Debía seguir entrenando para sobrepasarlos a ellos, para demostrar lo que era capaz, y el primer paso lo estaba dando ese día al tratar de ignorar su pasado y coger un arma entre sus manos. Si lograba hacerlo, no había nada que la detuviera en el futuro.

Siguieron a Mike hacia un edificio de aspecto lujoso que se hallaba a unos pocos metros de ellos sin decir ni una sola palabra. Era claro a lo que iban. Cruzaron las puertas y Mikasa observó los alrededores. Habían cámaras de seguridad colocadas en puntos estratégicos, guardias armados que no despegaban sus ojos de ellos y varias puertas cerradas con llave. Fueron hasta un elevador y Mike pulsó un botón para que las puertas se abrieran, entraron todos en él y luego presionó el botón que indicaba el último piso, de inmediato las puertas se cerraron y comenzaron a bajar.

Mikasa sintió la mirada de alguien puesta sobre ella con fuerza, exigiéndole atención. Subió la cabeza hacia el punto exacto en donde se encontraban los ojos de Mike, observándola, estudiándola detalladamente. Devolvió la mirada con la misma fuerza y atención y Kenny los miró con el ceño fruncido. Ese marica no iba a dejar nada bueno sobre la mocosa. Las puertas se abrieron y el contacto visual se rompió de inmediato, salieron del elevador y una sala poco iluminada los rodeó. Era parecido al cuarto de entrenamiento que había en el cuartel, pero éste tenía al fondo unas mesas en las que reposaban todo tipos de armas, desde revólveres diminutos, hasta grandes bazucas. Sentado, en medio de las mesas y con dos guardaespaldas detrás de él, había un hombre castaño fumando desde una pipa, era obeso y tenía un bigote poblado.

El hombre se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos con la misma sonrisa que les había dado Mike al llegar, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Kenny y les dio unas palmadas entusiastas. Kenny sonrió con familiaridad y se quitó el sombrero para dejarlo en manos de uno de los guardaespaldas que estaban de pie detrás del hombre.

-¡Kenny! ¡Por fin te dignas a visitarme, pensé que me habías olvidado! -su voz alegre y su acento alemán hicieron que Mikasa se sintiera rodeada de una extraña aura familiar, y hasta cierto punto, alegre-.

-¿Cómo estás, Robert? Has ganado unos kilos de mas, cerdo bastardo -dijo con confianza-.

El hombre soltó sus hombros y lo miró con falsa molestia. Tomó su pipa con su mano derecha y expulsó humo de su boca.

-Veo que aún no cambias esa manera tan indecente de hablar.

Kenny resopló divertido. Él nunca dejaría ese sucio vocabulario que con el tiempo se volvió parte de su personalidad y de él mismo. Robert lo vio en sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, rendido. Luego miró a Levi y le sonrió igual de amistoso que con Kenny.

-Valla, mírate Levi, ya te has convertido en todo un hombre. La última vez que te vi tenías diecisiete años ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo de rápido! -exclamó con impresión-.

Mike rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Su padre era demasiado efusivo, y ese enano no merecía los halagos de Robert. Levi lo miró con inexpresividad y solo se dedicó a hacer un gesto con su cabeza a modo de saludo, Robert asintió conforme y luego sus ojos se posaron sobre la única chica que había allí. Se acercó a Mikasa con una sonrisa paternal y la tomó de la mano para besarla castamente.

-Imagino que tú eres la joven Mikasa, me han hablado mucho de ti y de tus capacidades, así como también de tu increíble belleza -retiró su rostro de su mano y la miró a los ojos, haciéndola incomodar bajo esa mascara de indiferencia que cargaba desde hace tiempo-... pero para ser sinceros, esos simples relatos no le hacen justicia a tan bella imagen que se extienden frente a mis ojos.

Soltó su mano y Mikasa no contestó. Robert miró a Kenny y le dijo con complicidad:

-Ya sabes como funciona esto, Kenny, así que infórmale sobre lo que debe hacer.

Y sin decir nada mas, se retiró para sentarse de nuevo en la silla que minutos antes ocupaba. Mike lo siguió y se quedó de pie junto a su padre, sin perder de vista ni por un instante a los tres Ackerman. Kenny y Levi se acercaron a Mikasa y el mayor habló a través de susurros:

-Bien, presta atención mocosa. Robert es nuestro mayor proveedor de armas, es nuestro socio mas importante, y además podría considerarse como un "amigo" de la familia. Él ha llevado mucho tiempo en el tráfico de armamento de fuego, y desde hace muchos años ha apoyado a los Ackerman durante la guerra contra los Reiss.

Como ya sabes, estamos aquí para que escojas tu propia arma. Sé que estas preguntándote, ¿por qué mierda no te doy una de las que hay en el cuartel? Simple, esas armas nos las hemos ganado el enano y yo durante el transcurso de los años y con el sudor de nuestros culos, así que ahora es tu turno para luchar por obtener una.

Robert es un hombre al que le chiflan los espectáculos, y también es muy observador e inteligente con los negocios que hace, así que para ganarte tu puesto entre los "negociantes" tendrás que darle un show verdaderamente entretenido. ¿Ves a esos gorilas que están parados como inútiles? Bueno, tendrás que partirle el culo a cada uno de ellos para obtener tu recompensa. Si los vences a todos, Robert te dejará escoger el arma que desees sin cobrarnos nada, pero si pierdes, te ignorarán y no voltearán ni siquiera para oír tu nombre.

En el mundo de la mafia y los negocios, solo el mas fuerte es el que sobrevive, así que de nada les sirve tener a una mocosa débil que no les servirá para cuidarles los huevos, en cambio, si eres fuerte no dudarán ni por un segundo en firmar un contrato contigo. Así sirve este mundo y deberás adaptarte a él, ¿captas?.

Mikasa asintió y miró a cada uno de los hombres que estaban por los alrededores. Podía contar treinta, todos musculosos y enormes, pero Mikasa sabía que esos eran los mas brutos e inútiles a la hora de idear una estrategia, y ella desgraciadamente, era tan fuerte como inteligente. Observó a Robert mientras fumaba y éste solo le sonrió con amabilidad. Mikasa frunció el ceño y apartó sus ojos de él. Debía estar concentrada y preparada para lo que se avecinaba. Robert le hizo una seña a un hombre que estaba a su lado y él se encaminó hacia donde estaba ella, entendiéndole una liga para el cabello.

-Es para que no te estorbe, cielo -le dijo con una sonrisa-. No queremos que te distraiga mientras luchas, quiero ver algo digno de admirar.

Mikasa aceptó la liga y se sujetó el cabello en una apretada cola de caballo y arrastró el molesto mechón rebelde que se posaba sobre su frente hacia detrás de su oreja. Levi se acercó y le dijo sin dejar de observar los alrededores:

-No te confíes, mocosa. Esos tipos normalmente no son lo que aparentan.

-Ya lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo -le dijo mirándolo de reojo-.

Levi le regaló una mirada significativa y ella dio un respingo. Puso su mano sobre el hombro femenino y lo apretó suavemente.

-Suerte, mocosa malholiente.

Mikasa sonrió y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, aprovechándose de su altura.

-Ya cállate enano bastardo.

Levi le dio una diminuta sonrisa y se alejó de ella junto a Kenny. Mikasa los miró hasta que ambos se sentaron en el suelo, recostados contra una pared y le envió una mirada confiada a Kenny. Llevó sus manos a cada lado de su cara y se posicionó en pose de defensa, totalmente lista para iniciar con el espectáculo.

Robert hizo un movimiento con sus manos y rápidamente fue rodeada por todos aquellos hombres, preparados para atacar en cualquier momento. Mikasa los miró con cuidado. Seguramente muchos de ellos eran militares, antiguos policías o simplemente agentes, pero lo que todos tenían en común era que estaban preparados para todo, y dejarse vencer por una adolescente de dieciséis años no estaba permitido para ninguno. Mike la miró atentamente y Robert mordió su labio inferior por las ansias y los nervios que comenzaron a invadirlo. Él nunca había visto a una chica peleando contra sus hombres, siempre fueron a él jóvenes como Levi, pero nunca, nunca una mujer.

La decisión en los ojos de Mikasa lo atrapó, su seguridad y su propósito fijo lo capturaron de inmediato. Esa niña prometía mucho, ¡Y aún no la había visto en acción!. Ni una pizca de dudas y arrepentimiento la recorría, en realidad no había nada en su expresión. Se veía dispuesta a ganar, no encontraba amenaza en sus pupilas oscuras y extrañas ante la amenaza que provocaban los hombres a su alrededor. Tremendo valor solo lo encontró en los Ackerman, por eso seguía con su trato y su propósito de ayudarlos en lo que necesitaran. Esa familia era especial para él, y al parecer, aquella jovencita había logrado atraer la atención de su hijo, y no para negociar exactamente.

Chasqueó los dedos y de inmediato una oleada de hombres se abalanzó hacia Mikasa sin dudarlo. Si, se trataba de una chica, pero la reputación de cada uno de ellos estaba en juego si se dejaban vencer con facilidad, así que debían dejar sus modales de lado y luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

Mikasa frunció el entrecejo y se quedó firme en todo momento. Al chasquear los dedos Robert, una manada de hombres corrió hacia ella con puños levantados y gritos de guerra. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza. Emoción, entusiasmo. Bien, estaba lista. Sonrió imperceptiblemente y bloqueó el primer golpe de la prueba. Se alejó un poco y comenzó a contar el número de sus oponentes.

Tres a la derecha, cinco a la izquierda, nueve al frente y diez atrás, los demás estaban alejados, alertas, pero no daban señales de actuar aún. Bien. Recordó a Ethan, sus consejos y sus prácticas diarias. Si fallaba en la prueba, sería como fallarle a él, y nunca se iba a permitir semejante derrota. Corrió hacia ellos con decisión y con el corazón desbordando entusiasmo. Debía ganar.

Saltó con fuerza y le dio una patada en el rostro a un hombre que estaba dispuesto a darle un golpe en el estómago, inmediatamente, al aterrizar se agachó hasta estar al ras del suelo y dejó que el tipo que estaba detrás de ella, golpeara al que se encontraba delante, cayendo inconsciente de inmediato. Sonrió visiblemente. Ella servía para eso, luchar. Y le encantaba.

Se puso de pie y agachó la cabeza, esquivó uno, dos y tres puños que se extendieron contra su rostro, golpeó el estómago de un rubio que cachó con la guardia baja, y cuando se inclinó para tomar su estómago con sus manos, saltó y se paró sobre su espalda encorvada para tomar impulso y cerrar las piernas alrededor del cuello de un chico moreno, apretó con fuerza hasta que lo dejó sin aire y saltó de nuevo, para caer limpiamente en el suelo. De nuevo su posición de defensa en alto y un brillo en sus ojos hizo aparición. De acuerdo, llevaba cuatro, faltaban veintiséis.

Un chico, apuesto cabe destacar, corrió hacia ella con intensión de darle una patada, pero al estar sus sentidos siempre alertas, ya lo había previsto. Tomó su pierna y comenzó a dar vueltas con él sujeto con fuerza, miró hacia el punto en el que habían mas hombres y lo arrojó en su dirección. Su mirada se quedó unos momentos en la montaña de cuerpos que había derribado, y en ese solo segundo de descuido, uno de sus atacantes la tomó por la espalda y cerró sus manos alrededor de su cuello para impedirle respirar. Soltó una maldición y llevó sus manos sobre las de él para tratar de hacer que la soltara. Abrió los ojos y se calmó un poco. Así no se hacían las cosas, frunció el entrecejo y con su pie sujetó la camiseta sin mangas de un tipo que estaba delante, con los puños preparados para darle un doloroso golpe en el estómago, y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, le dio una patada en la cara y lo dejó caer inconsciente en el suelo, luego formó un puño con ambas manos y llevó sus codos hacia el abdomen del sujeto que la estaba asfixiando, proporcionándole un golpe certero y doloroso. Instantáneamente el agarre en su cuello se desvaneció y, a modo de venganza, pateó el rostro de un chico pelinegro que había caído de rodillas al suelo con las manos en su barriga. ¡Maldito cobarde, atacar por detrás!.

Escuchó la fuerte risotada de Kenny y supo que había echo bien en tomar su mini venganza piadosa. Volvió su atención al frente y miró a los hombres que se acercaban a ella, un brillante metal captó su atención y corrió hacia el, se agachó y cogió una cilindro largo y perfecto para luchar, apuntó hacia sus contrincantes y los miró con seriedad. Nadie dijo que no podía utilizar las cosas que hubieran a su alrededor, así que no estaba haciendo nada que se definiera como trampa. Volvió a correr hacia los hombres que se preparaban para recibirla y soltó un grito eufórico, cuatro sujetos se reunieron para cubrirse entre ellos, así que tomó impulso y se dejó deslizar por el suelo liso, agachó la cabeza y pasó por debajo de las piernas abiertas de uno de ellos, se apoyó en una de sus rodillas y pasó la barra de metal por los pies de los cuatro, haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo. Se puso de pie y los dejó inconscientes al golpear sus cabezas contra el metal. La sangre de ellos salpicó su rostro y su camisa blanca. Genial.

Jadeó algo cansada y volvió a encarar a la docena que le faltaba por derrotar. Se secó un poco de sudor que surcaba su frente y volvió a ponerse alerta al mirar como todos se avecinaban hacia ella al mismo tiempo. Apretó los dientes y los esperó allí, de pie y con la barra en alto como único elemento de defensa. Vale, lo admitía, los tipos eran buenos en lo que hacían. Le estaba costando mucho poder defenderse de todos a la vez, pero no podía darse por vencida. Su orgullo y la reputación de Kenny y el enano caían sobre sus hombros, así que no podía permitirse fallar. Esquivó una patada, un puño y un codazo, golpeó a un muchacho rubio y este cayó al suelo derramando sangre por su nariz, se agachó ante una nueva patada, pero un hombre de unos cuarenta años previno su movimiento y la tomó de la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba, la alzó en el aire y le proporcionó un fuerte golpe en la cara. Escupió sangre de la boca y el líquido caliente se escurrió por sus labios y llegó a su barbilla. Escuchó un jadeo y un gemido de sus espectadores y volteó para ver como Levi apretaba los puños con fuerza y Kenny mantenía apretada la mandíbula. Mierda.

Sintió un golpe tremendo en su vientre, sin piedad ni compasión. De nuevo sangre salió de su boca. Mierda, mierda. Apretó los dientes y volvió a recibir no solo uno, sino una avalancha de ataques por todo su cuerpo. Maldijo por lo bajo y escuchó la risita burlona del hombre que la mantenía sujeta. Lo miró con odio puro y rechinó los dientes.

-Las mocosas como tú no deberían meterse con hombres, eso deberían enseñártelo desde niña -dijo con visible machismo en cada una de sus palabras-.

Mikasa gimió con odio y rabia. Nunca, ningún hombre o mujer la pisotearía ni se burlaría de ella, con suerte lo hacían Kenny y el enano, pero un maldito imbécil mal cogido no. Por supuesto que no. Ella era Mikasa Ackerman, no era una mocosa llorona y débil. ¡Primero muerta antes de catalogarse como una chica inútil! Y para matarla, se necesitaría de mucho esfuerzo. Se sacudió con violencia y ante el repentino movimiento, logró patear a algunos de sus agresores, tomó la barra de metal y con fuerza sobrehumana la impactó contra la garganta del hombre que la mantenía sujeta. Normalmente, darse una pequeña palmada en esa zona en específico de la garganta, causaba una molestia sorprendente, ahora, golpearse con una barra de metal a una velocidad imposible de seguir y con una fuerza descomunal, no era para nada recomendable. El viejo cayó al suelo y Mikasa rasgó la tela de sus pantalones con rapidez, dejando su trasero al descubierto. Sonrió maligamente y le dio un azote con el cilindro, dejando una marca increíblemente llamativa en su culo peludo.

-No vuelvas a subestimarme, perra marica.

Y sin decir nada más volvió a la lucha. Le dolían las costillas, posiblemente una se encontrara rota, y su rostro le ardía, además, sentía una molestia increíble a un costado de su torso, posiblemente le habían golpeado con un dedo enfundado en algún anillo. Maldición, no estaba en buen estado. Un ruido la sobresaltó y miró de dónde provenía, encontrándose con la mirada atónita de Ethan. Doble mierda, su maestro, prácticamente su padre, estaba allí de pie, mirando como la hacían añicos, viéndola derribada. No, no debía fallar, tenía que seguir adelante como siempre lo hizo. Resistiría ¡Carajo, claro que lo haría! Demostraría su valía en ese mundo, demostraría que las mujeres son fuertes, demostraría la capacidad de un Ackerman. Apretó la mandíbula y tomó su chaqueta y se la colocó alrededor de su puño, asegurándose de dejar el cierre en sus nudillos. Solo habían cuatro hombres de pie, podría con ellos.

Se aproximó con paso un poco vacilante y tembloroso, y cuando llegó ellos se prepararon. La miraron con atención, con detenimiento, estudiando sus facciones decididas y feroces, midiendo cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Mikasa alargó la barra y el que parecía ser el mas joven, agachó la cabeza y lo esquivó, se sorprendió al ver que no la atacaban al mismo tiempo y supuso que en ese momento sería un uno a uno. Quizás fuera por mostrar respeto hacia ella, o podría ser que se tratara de pena ante su estado, a Mikasa no le importó, pero en el fondo agradecía su comportamiento (aunque a ellos también les patearía el culo si o si).

Mikasa luchó contra el chico por unos minutos. Debía reconocer que era muy bueno, pero ella definitivamente era mejor. Ganaría y vencería a los otros tres que faltaban. Le dio un golpe tan fuerte con su puño cubierto en la mandíbula que lo derribó al suelo. El cerró los ojos y gimió ante el fuerte impacto. Era un chico muy apuesto, pero su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre, sangre que de ella emanaba a parte de la ajena. No le dio el golpe que lo dejaría durmiendo por algunas horas, tampoco tenía planeado hacerlo con los demás, solo le lanzó una mirada que claramente decía "levántate y te arrepentirás". El soltó una risita y se llevó la mano a la cara para cubrirse los ojos en un gesto cansado y vencido. Mikasa sonrió y esperó a que el siguiente diera un paso al frente.

Los miró con detenimiento. Los tres eran mayores, como de unos cincuenta años. Esos era los mas peligrosos, pensó. Siempre tienen mas experiencia y vencerlos en su estado sería igual de difícil que tratar de engañar a Kenny estando sobrio. Los hombres se miraron entre sí y asintieron al mismo tiempo ¿Acaso planeaban atacarla todos juntos?, Mikasa jadeó, pero no perdió la compostura. Debía serenarse y pensar con la cabeza fría. Repentinamente, sus oponentes le sonrieron con amabilidad y el que parecía ser el mayor del trío habló.

-Nos rendimos.

Mikasa abrió los ojos, sorprendida ante el giro inesperado de la situación. ¿Había escuchado bien, se rendían? Mikasa no bajó la guardia en ningún momento, pero algo en su pecho le decía que sus palabras eran sinceras. El hombre que había hablado se acercó a ella y puso una mano suavemente en su hombro.

-Ya nosotros estamos viejos para esto. Tu juventud, fuerza y valentía nos derrotarían, nos aplastarían sin misericordia. Eres fuerte, niña. Crece, experimenta y sigue como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Estamos orgullosos.

Mikasa jadeó y su cuerpo se relajó visiblemente. Dejó caer la barra de metal al suelo y se secó un poco la sangre que cubría sus labios. Había acabado. Por fin había terminado con todo eso. Suspiró y sonrió. El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa y agregó con complicidad:

-Además, todos nosotros tenemos hijas y nietas, tratar de golpearte a ti sería como agredirlas a ellas. Nosotros no somos como esos gorilas sin cerebro, sabemos comportarnos como caballeros.

Mikasa soltó una risa y miró al chico guapo que había dejado en el suelo. Extendió su mano y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Bien hecho -le dijo con sinceridad-.

Mikasa le regaló una sonrisa.

-Igualmente, me has dado buena pelea -admitió-.

Ambos se sonrieron y Mikasa le revolvió el pelo con reciente confianza. Escucharon unos aplausos frenéticos y los cinco giraron el rostro para ver como Robert se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa satisfecha. Tomó a Mikasa por los brazos y le dijo con emoción:

-¡Bien hecho, jovencita! Has logrado darme un buen show, y como recompensa dejaré que te lleves cualquier arma que te guste -le dijo eufórico-.

Mikasa lo miró sin decir palabra alguna y caminó hasta las mesas. No se había equivocado ante toda la variedad de armas que imaginó ¡Eran demasiadas, hasta para ella! Su corazón dio un vuelco y su respiración se aceleró al identificar una pistola en específico. Era esa, la que llevaban los asesinos de sus padres, la misma que se extendía flamante ante ella. Brillaba como ninguna otra y era empujada hacia ella con una fuerza inexplicable. Llevó su mano hacia ella y el frío metal contra su piel ardiente la sobresaltó. Su peso era soportable, pero aún así no le agradaba tenerla sujeta. Hizo una mueca de asco que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de ellos y Mikasa le arrojó el arma a Levi de un movimiento brusco.

-Quiero esa. Guárdala por mi, no la quiero ver hasta que tenga a esos malditos bastardos frente a mi -exclamó furiosa-.

Levi resopló y guardó el arma de Mikasa en la cintura de su pantalón. Robert la miró algo decepcionado y Mikasa dio una vuelta para reunirse con Ethan, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, carraspeó y le dijo:

-¡Oye! No has venido aquí solo para tener un arma que no usarás. ¿Acaso no quieres otra? Hoy me has entretenido mucho, nunca eh visto a una adolescente pelear como lo has hecho tú, y mucho menos derrotar a treinta de mis mejores hombres. Puedes escoger otra, ese es mi obsequio -dijo con alegría-.

Mikasa lo miró y dijo sin dejar de sujetarse el abdomen dolorido:

-No me interesan las armas de fuego. No me gustan, las aborrezco... ahora, si tienes algo distinto que ofrecerme, puedo pensar en aceptarlo.

Robert la miró detenidamente y asintió. Esa chica se lo merecía, de verdad que si. Se acercó a una de las mesas con armas y pulsó un botón que se hallaba en una esquina, y lentamente fue abriéndose paso una mesa mas también repleta de armas, pero estas eran distintas. Los ojos de Mikasa se abrieron de para en par al ver lo que se extendía ante ella. Eran katanas,aquellas armas magníficas que su madre adoraba. Bellas y mortales hojas y empuñaduras cómodas y de colores distintos, su visión se nubló e hizo hasta lo imposible para no llorar. Había una en especial, una idéntica a la que su madre guardaba en un cajón y que solo la exponía ante ella al finalizar sus clases. Miró a Robert, pidiendo permiso para tomarla y él le sonrió como respuesta. Su corazón saltó y lentamente se dirigió hacia ella, extendió su mano y tomó la espada con firmeza, había una mas a su lado, idéntica, como si fueran gemelas.

-Cógela, al parecer te gustan. No tengo muchos clientes interesados en ese tipo de armas, así que puedes llevarte las dos -le dijo Robert con sinceridad-.

Mikasa asintió y tomó la otra. Un recuerdo de su madre limpiando cuidadosamente la hoja de su katana mientras ella miraba con fascinación la invadió. Su madre en esas armas letales, siempre estaría con ella si las llevaba. Sollozó sin querer y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Sintió la mano de alguien en su espalda y al girarse se encontró con Levi.

-Vamos, es hora de irnos -la miró fijamente-. Y seca esa lágrima, no es propia de ti.

Mikasa asintió y le obedeció. Es cierto, ella era fuerte, no era una nena llorona. Robert y Mike los acompañaron a la salida del edicifio y ambos los despidieron cuando montaron en el helicóptero. Mikasa miró la ventanilla. El cielo se estaba tornando naranja, justo como esa mañana, los matices hermosos realzaban la belleza incomparable que el firmamento les ofrecía, y por un momento, imaginó a su madre entre las nubes, sonriéndole con cariño, mimo y amor. Ella también sonrió.

Sus recuerdos intachables jamás serían borrados de su memoria.

- _Mikasa, te convertirás en una chica muy fuerte algún día._

Sonrió. Su madre nunca se equivocaba...

N/A 

¿Dónde está Katherine? ¡Aquí toy! ... Si, si, que infantil ¬_¬

¡Bueno, nuevo capítulo, nuevos recuerdos, nuevas confesiones! Valla, estamos progresando. Katanas. No puedo dejar mi obsesión con ellas. Son hermosas, filosas, letales y perfectas. ¡Me encantan! Tenía que agregarlas a la historia si o si... _historia_ ¡Muajajaja! Ese nombre suena a futuro (?) . Bueno, llego aquí. ¡Espero que les gustara el cap, y si es así!... ¡Review! XD. Nos leemos pronto prontito. ¡Lo prometo!. Bye, y ¡recuerden que los quiero!.

Katy0225.


	5. Chapter 5

Singeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a mi amo y señor, Hajime Isayama.

Capítulo 5.

Mikasa despertó al día siguiente con un dolor insistente recorriendo su cuerpo. Efectivamente, tenía una costilla rota y su rostro estaba magullado, herido y maltratado. Sus labios hinchados y rotos, un ojo morado y un rosetón en la mejilla, junto a una cortada en la frente era lo que ahora se veía en su cara. Morados se extendían por todo su torso y su abdomen cubriendo el pálido color de su piel con tonos oscuros de verdes, morados y manchitas violetas. Estaba jodidamente molida. Pero definitivamente había valido la pena tanto dolor.

Guió sus ojos hacia las katanas que reposaban en el escritorio instalado en su habitación y sonrió débilmente, sintiendo molestia ante el movimiento de su rostro. Claro que valió la pena. El día anterior, cuando llegaron al cuartel, Ethan la llevó inmediatamente a una sala médica, que se encontraba en unos de los cubículos del lugar, para que la atendieran. Mikasa durmió desde que llegaron hasta ese instante. Se sentía cansada y tenía la sensación de que si movía un solo musculo, este caería al suelo irremediablemente. Suspiró con frustración.

Odiaba sentirse indefensa y débil, odiaba estar postrada en una cama y no poder levantarse, y definitivamente odiaba que la atendieran como a una niña pequeña. Tenía que levantarse de esa cama, a pesar de saber que si lo hacía, comenzaría con sus prácticas de tiro y eso lo odiaba todavía mas. Recordó el arma que había elegido el día anterior, una pistola Grizzly, era hermosa, de tono plateado e increíblemente larga. En las clases que había tomado con Levi acerca de los distintos tipos de armas, recordó que él le había dicho que esa en específico no era muy común para utilizarla como método de defensa, y que por el contrario, era usada para ir de caza. Pero a Mikasa le supo a mierda toda la charla que tuvo con él ese día. ¿Qué demonios importaba si la bendita pistola no era buena para defenderse? Ella solo tenía planeado usarla una sola vez, y sería para ponerle fin a las vidas de esos cuatro hombres que mataron a sus padres, y ese que se había quejado por solo poseer una daga, sería asesinado con su katana, lo apuñalaría de la misma forma que él lo hizo con Eric.

Se estaba volviendo una sanguinaria, lo supo y temió por eso. En su mente no cabía nada mas que no fuera sangre y muertes dolorosas, venganza y odio, y por un momento se preguntó ¿Qué haría cuando todo aquello acabara?. Su mente estaba podrida, estaba marchita, no servía para nada bueno que no fuera idear estrategias y decidir si dejar inconsciente a su oponente o matarlo sin que sufra. Se estaba convirtiendo en la máquina que Kenny quería que fuera, se estaba volviendo Levi pero en versión mujer, y estaba algo contrariada con todo eso. Pero sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás. Mikasa no era del tipo de mujer que se arrepentía de sus decisiones, todo lo contrario, ella se mantenía firme hasta que su palabra y su voluntad se cumplieran, le gustara o no el resultado.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez.

Escuchó pasos acercándose a su habitación, pasos que ya conocía de memoria. Suspiró con fastidio. ¡Que mujer tan lata! ¿No tenía otros asuntos que atender?. Luci abrió la puerta con lentitud, asomó la cabeza por el pequeño espacio abierto, haciendo que su cabello se extendiera por el contorno de su cara como una lluvia de oro, y le sonrió con esa alegría que siempre reinaba en ella. ¡Argh, Luci ahora no!. Tenía la esperanza de equivocarse y que no se tratara de ella, pero desgraciadamente, eran muy pocas las veces que Mikasa se equivocaba.

No era que odiara a esa mujer repleta de amabilidad, todo lo contrario, podía permitirse verla como a una hermana mayor o una tía. En esos siete años, Mikasa recibió clases particulares con Luci, ella le enseñó todas las materias que un adolescente normal recibe en una escuela, y le estaba agradecida por ello. Pero había algo en esa rubia despampanante, algo que Mikasa no toleraba y repudiaba con toda el alma: Luci quería convertirse en su madre sustituta. No le gustaba esa insistencia por su parte, odiaba que ella quisiera meterse en su corazón con preguntas amables y sonrisas sinceras, le molestaba que Luci le preguntara como se sentía y tratara de sacar conversaciones idiotas y sin sentido con ella. Luci no era Mei, no se le parecía en lo mas mínimo, ni físicamente ni en su personalidad. Ambas eran demasiado distintas, tanto que Mikasa dudaba que llegara a ver a Luci como una madre, así tuviera que convivir con ella durante toda su miserable vida.

Como siempre, sin falta, Luci le sonrió y se acercó a ella con calma. Mikasa notó que llevaba unas vendas en sus manos, las dejó sobre una mesa que estaba junto a su cama y se sentó a su lado, acercó su mano derecha hacia su frente y retiró unos cuantos mechones de cabello que cubrían sus ojos.

-Al fin despertaste, cariño -le dijo con dulzura-. Creí que no te vería abrir los ojos hasta mañana.

Mikasa hizo una mueca de desagrado. ¿Por qué mierda siempre tenían que subestimarla? ¿Acaso no les había demostrado lo fuerte que era en esos siete años?. Si las cosas seguían como iban tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto y comenzar a jalar orejas por todo el cuartel, para ver si así aprendían que ella no era una niña de una buena vez por todas. Luci se alarmó y retiró su mano enseguida.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Te lastimé, cielo? ¡Pero que torpe soy! -exclamó con dramatismo-.

Mikasa suspiró y llevó su mano hasta la muñeca de Luci, la tomó y la apretó suavemente. Luci la miró con preocupación y ella solo la observó con serenidad. ¡Que mujer tan exagerada!.

-No me has lastimado. Tranquílizate -le dijo con tranquilidad-.

Luci la miró por un momento y llevó su mano a su pecho, suspiró con alivio y luego le sonrió cálidamente. Asintió con decisión y aparentes energías renovadas, y se puso de pie para tomar las vendas que había llevado con ella.

-Bueno, mi niña fuerte, hay que cambiarte esos vendajes -exclamó con entusiasmo-. Dentro de un momento el señor Kenny y el joven Rivaille vendrán a verte -se acercó a ella y le dijo con complicidad y diversión-, y ya sabes como se pone este último cuando ve suciedad y sangre.

Mikasa rodó los ojos mientras Luci le quitaba la venda que rodeaba su abdomen.

-Ese enano bastardo es una marica delicada. Podría casarse con una botella de cloro sin dudarlo.

Luci soltó una carcajada y Mikasa sonrió, divertida.

Levi, mejor conocido por su apodo, Rivaille. Ese intento de hombre que aparentaba tener veinte años por su minúsculo tamaño, pero en realidad tenía muchos mas; ese tipo fuerte, inteligente y veloz como ninguno; el que le enseñó todo lo que sabía con respecto a armas (porque Kenny se negó rotundamente a ser su "maestra de kinder", ya que, según él, Mikasa era solo una mocosa dolida que no aprendería nada sobre el tema); el hombre que la enseñó a idear excelentes estrategias a la hora de luchar; fue quien le mostró distintas formas de pelear (junto a Kenny y Ethan); era quien la hacía reaccionar cuando sus constantes crisis la domaban con crueldad; quien la consolaba en secreto con un simple apretón de hombros; era de quien se podría burlar cuando hablaba sobre la importancia de la limpieza y los efectos que esta producía en la salud de los humanos. Levi era, posiblemente, a quien mas quería en ese lugar (aparte de Ethan, claro). Ese maldito enano se había metido plenamente en su corazón de manera brusca y poco grata, con sus palabras sucias y su mal comportamiento, con sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos, con esa manía tan tonta por limpiar cada mancha en el suelo, por los constantes comentarios sarcásticos para con ella. Levi, sin ser consciente, se convirtió en quien Mikasa admiraba.

Sonrió. Ese idiota de _Levirica_ la había vuelto una blanda.

Luego de que Luci le cambiara las vendas, se retiró para que Mikasa descansara un poco antes de la visita de Kenny y Levi. Mikasa cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ya deseaba salir de allí, le era difícil estar encerrada en ese cuartel y ahora estar en su habitación sin poder moverse siquiera, le parecía un infierno.

-O-

No supo cuando fue que se quedó dormida de nuevo, pero un ruido en su habitación la hizo despertar con violencia y todos sus sentidos se pusieron alertas de inmediato. Miró a la puerta y distinguió a Levi parado frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y expresión seria, sus ojos recorrieron el cuarto minuciosamente, inspeccionando cada rincón de éste, estudiando cada brizna de polvo que se alzaba al tocar una mesa con su dedo índice. Puso los ojos en blanco. Maldita perra marica. Levi se acercó a ella y se sentó en una silla frente a su cama sin despegar sus ojos ni por un instante de las heridas que tenía en el rostro.

-Te ves horrenda, mocosa -dijo con un brillo maligno en sus ojos-.

Mikasa rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-Mira quien viene a hablar, el tipo "mas fuerte del mundo" que se preocupa por la higiene de su querida prima y que le gusta andar por el cuartel con un delantal y una escoba en su mano. Muy varonil, ¿cierto?.

Levi resopló, divertido y Mikasa lo miró detenidamente. Algo en su interior le decía que las cosas no iban muy bien, lo veía en sus ojos y en su expresión repentinamente seria. A pesar de que Levi no era un hombre demostrativo en ninguno de los sentidos, Mikasa había aprendido a leer su rostro, comenzó a distinguir las leves diferencias en sus ceños fruncidos y sabía cuanta presión ejercía en ellos para cada uno de sus estados de ánimos. Lo conocía perfectamente, ya que ellos eran tan iguales como un par de gotas de agua. Miró alrededor y ella también frunció el ceño.

-¿Dónde está el viejo arrugado? Pensé que vendría a visitar a su sobrina favorita -preguntó con curiosidad-.

Levi la miró y se acomodó en la silla para tratar de relajarse un poco.

-Está con Ethan en las oficinas de investigación.

Y allí fue cuando supo que las cosas definitivamente no iban bien. Ethan, en una de sus tantas tardes con ella, le había dicho que las oficinas de investigación eran utilizadas para monitorizar los sucesos que ocurrían en el exterior. Había todo tipo de computadoras, por supuesto de la mas avanzada tecnología proveniente de Japón, (específicamente en Sina), también contaban con radares y radios que se comunicaban con el espía que Kenny había infiltrado en la policía, haciendo que estuvieran al día de todo lo que sucedía, tanto con los Reiss, como con la policía. Ethan también había mencionado, que dicha oficina solo era visitada por Kenny cuando la situación era grave, pero cuando todo estaba bajo control, el ni siquiera echaba un vistazo por allí (decía que esa gente lista le ponía los pelos de punta y le irritaba su manera de hablar a través de frases inteligentes). Por lo tanto, algo no estaba bien allá arriba.

Mikasa trató de sentarse para mirarlo mejor y un fuerte espasmo le recorrió el abdomen. ¡Maldita sea! Su costilla clamaba reposo pero ella era igual de terca que Kenny y Levi, no por nada era una Ackerman. Cuando hubo podido sentarse, suspiró y llevó su mano a su costilla con molestia, luego cerró los ojos y cuando hubo pasado el dolor, volvió a mirar a Levi con seriedad.

-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Se trata de los Reiss, han vuelto a atacar a alguien? -preguntó con impaciencia por el calmado silencio de Levi-.

La miró detenidamente, estudiando su expresión de molestia, comprendiendo el dolor insoportable que debía sentir. Mocosa necia, siempre exigiéndose mas de lo que realmente puede dar. Levi sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su pantalón junto con su encendedor de plata, apretó un botón a un costado de el y llevó la llamita caliente hacia la punta del cigarro, dio una profunda calada y luego dejó escapar el humo de su boca.

Mikasa lo miró impaciente. Ese desgraciado solo hacía que sus ansias crecieran cada vez mas. Fumaba un cigarro, eso no era buena señal, alguien había muerto, ¿Pero quién? ¿Un Ackerman? ¿Un Reiss? ¿Un amigo de la familia?. Maldición ¡¿Quién?!. Levi alejó el cigarrillo de sus labios y la miró con fijeza. Suspiró y comenzó a darle la información que tanto necesitaba.

-Ha muerto Keith.

Mikasa abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintió como si le arrojaran un balde de agua helada en la cabeza. Keith, el jefe de la policía de Japón, había muerto. Apretó los labios con fuerza. Eso no era bueno, la muerte de ese hombre traería muchos problemas consigo. ¡Mierda!. Levi miró el suelo y su cabello negro y lacio cubrió parte de su frente y sus ojos. Mikasa escuchó un suspiro irritado salir de los labios de su acompañante y su corazón saltó. No, no había nada bueno en esa noticia.

Levi masajeó sus sienes con los ojos cerrados y volvió a hablar.

-Como ya sabías, Keith era el jefe de la policía de Japón encargado del caso Ackerman-Reiss -Levi la miró y ella asintió-. Ese tipo fue un dolor en el culo, pero no era algo que nosotros no pudiéramos resolver, en realidad, para lo único que servía ese pelón sin cerebro era para dar gritos y soltar insultos a quien quiera que se cruzara por el camino, así que no era difícil mantener a la policía alejada de nosotros. Cuando Kenny y yo empezamos a construir el cuartel, fue el tiempo mas difícil. Teníamos que lidiar con la policía y con los Reiss al mismo tiempo, y eso no era tarea sencilla. En ese momento no contábamos con la ayuda de Mathew, nuestro espía, y no podíamos predecir en qué momento seríamos descubiertos, por lo tanto teníamos que estar armados hasta los huevos e ir con cautela, examinando cada rincón que visitaríamos.

Al principio, Keith era nuestra peor pesadilla, era astuto, peligroso y meticuloso, tenía un don especial para saber en dónde estaríamos en una semana o en un mes, pero con el paso del tiempo, aquellos dotes se fueron perdiendo y poco a poco dejó de ser una amenaza, tanto para nosotros como para los Reiss -dio una calada y puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas y colocó su mano izquierda bajo su barbilla para sostener su rostro-. Rápidamente aprovechamos nuestra oportunidad y terminamos el cuartel, así que nos desentendimos totalmente de la policía.

Infiltramos a Mathew allí como un agente calificado para tratar con el caso, así que constantemente recibimos informes detallados sobre los movimientos que hará la policía y con esto prevenimos indeseables enfrentamientos. Pensamos que las cosas seguirían así, ya que los Reiss no se veían afectados por ellos y no tenían que preocuparse por ser descubiertos, pero esta mañana, Mathew llamó y nos comunicó lo que sucedió; encontraron el cuerpo de Keith sin vida en un callejón cerca del cuartel de la policía, con tres disparos en la cabeza y siete en el pecho, y según las especulaciones que han hecho los oficiales experimentados, las pistas apuntan a que los culpables fueron los Reiss.

Mikasa frunció el entrecejo, confundida.

-¿Los Reiss? ¿Para qué querrían deshacerse de Keith si él no representaba ningún peligro para ellos? -preguntó con extrañeza-.

-Lo mismo nos lo preguntamos Kenny y yo -dijo observándola-. Keith no era una amenaza y la policía dejó de importarle a ambos bandos desde hace tiempo. ¿Por qué querrían acabar con él?.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y miraron el piso, de pronto Mikasa cayó en la cuenta de otro punto importante. Volvió a mirar a Levi y lo observó pisando el cigarrillo con su zapato con expresión pensativa.

-Pero con la muerte de Keith, Erwin Smith tomará su lugar como jefe de la policía, ¿no?.

Levi asintió con la cabeza y le contestó sin dejar de mirar el cigarro bajo su pie.

-Efectivamente, Smith era quien seguiría en el puesto como jefe de la policía al morir o retirarse Keith, y ese es el verdadero problema -Levi suspiró con cansancio y Mikasa notó las ojeras debajo de sus ojos filosos. De nuevo no había dormido-. Erwin es un hombre demasiado listo y capaz, puede hacerse cargo de la policía sin ningún tipo de problema o inconveniente. Para ser sinceros, nunca había oído hablar de un hombre como él. Ethan lo estuvo investigando y encontró que los casos que ha dirigido siempre han resultado exitosos. Según Ethan, Smith suele reclutar a los mejores oficiales para trabajar con él, lo que nos hace aún mas pesado el trabajo a nosotros. Estamos metidos en un increíble problema.

Mikasa se mordió el labio inferior.

-Y puedo deducir que ahora los reportes de Mathew disminuirán considerablemente para no levantar sospechas dentro de la policía.

-Así es. Otro problema mas para la lista.

Mikasa frunció el entrecejo con seriedad. Ahora las cosas se estaban poniendo feas, tendrían que estar atentos todo el tiempo ante cualquier movimiento que daba la policía. Erwin era demasiado peligroso, tanto que podía causar fuertes dolores de cabeza en el sereno y siempre serio Levi. Mikasa maldijo toda esa situación. Aún no había podido vengar a sus padres, ni siquiera había tenido el primer enfrentamiento con los Reiss, y ahora le estallaba esa bomba en la cara. No podían moverse como antes, y definitivamente, no podían atacar sin que Erwin se enterara. Todo eso se había convertido en una mierda.

La puerta del cuarto volvió a abrirse y dejó ver a Kenny con su característico sombrero de vaquero en su cabeza. Lucía extrañamente impasible ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, su rostro no mostraba estrés ni molestia, todo lo contrario, reflejaba calma y decisión. Mikasa frunció el ceño con sospecha. No sabía por qué, pero presentía que Kenny le iba a proponer algo que no le iba a agradar.

-Ya terminé de hablar con Ethan sobre el tema -les dijo-. Efectivamente, han comprobado que los Reiss fueron quienes mataron a Keith, al parecer querían que Erwin subiera de cargo lo mas rápido posible.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron? Han actuado como idiotas, ahora debemos cuidarnos no solo de los Reiss, sino también de Erwin -dijo Levi mirándolo con molestia-.

Kenny se quitó el sombrero y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-No lo sé, a lo mejor querían que Smith tomara el puesto de Keith para que comenzara nuestra búsqueda, pero eso implica que también ellos se verán afectados con todo esto, lo cual no tiene ningún sentido. No entiendo que es lo que está tramando el cerdo de Rod.

De nuevo silencio y Mikasa se preguntó cómo eran capaces de hablar sin decir ni una sola grosería. Al parecer cuando las cosas eran serias, se les olvidaba maldecir. Negó con la cabeza, no era momento para pensar en esas cosas. Kenny suspiró y luego la miró.

-Bueno, es hora de que comiences a actuar, mocosa -le dijo con seguridad-.

Levi y Mikasa lo miraron sin comprender y Kenny se acercó hasta ella y se sentó en su cama.

-La policía aún no conoce nada acerca de ti, nunca te han visto, no saben como es tu rostro ni poseen tu nombre registrado en ninguno de sus archivos. Para ellos, tú no existe, para ellos, los únicos Ackerman rebeldes seguimos siendo el enano y yo, y por eso es que tú, querida mocosa, serás quien comience a trabajar para nosotros.

Mikasa lo observó con seriedad y luego asintió decidida. Si tenía que trabajar para Kenny como espía, entonces lo haría, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de tener la posibilidad de matar a los asesinos de sus padres.

-O-

Mikasa miró la imagen que mostraba la pantalla de una de las computadoras que se encontraba en las oficinas de investigación. Su corazón latió con rapidez ante la fotografía de aquel joven y apuesto hombre que la miraba fijamente.

Encontró en la imagen un par de ojos verdes y brillantes, animados, vivos; una piel morena, como si estuviera bronceada por tanto sol sobre ella, unos labios que enmarcaban una sonrisa arrogante, una cejas pobladas y atrayentes y un cabello indomable, rebelde, libre. Era él, aquel niño que había conocido el último día de vida de sus padres y del que aún recordaba el nombre a pesar de los años, ese que se mostraba aburrido ante la llegada de su padre y que había accedido a jugar con ella por una mirada de advertencia de su madre, ese que fue el primer y único amigo que tuvo de su edad y a quien le revolvió el pelo cuando se marcharon de su casa. Si, no había duda, se trataba de él. Eren Jaeger.

Kenny puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Mikasa y le dijo en su oreja:

-Bueno, aquí lo tienes mocosa. Él es uno de los jóvenes que estudió para convertirse en policía y que, según Mathew, Erwin aceptó en su grupo por sus increíbles habilidades a la hora de luchar. Es uno de los mejores oficiales que hay en la policía y es a quien debes ganarte para que nos informe sobre todo lo que hará Erwin.

Mikasa no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a mirar el expediente de Eren que habían encontrado en la base de datos de la policía. Recordó a Carla y al doctor Jaeger, ambos tan amables y buenos amigos de sus padres. No quería hacerles daño, no a ellos.

-Como Mathew no puede hacerse cargo de darnos toda la información que necesitamos, tendrás que hacerlo tú, así que tu deber será acercarte lo suficiente a ese mocoso y convertirte en su amiga incondicional y de esa manera lograrás sacarle información -concluyó Kenny a su espalda-.

Mikasa tragó fuerte y apretó los puños. Rayos. No quería hacerlo, pero no tenía otra opción. De pronto escuchó el sonido del disparo que mató a su madre, recordó la sangre de su padre esparciéndose en el suelo, observó a su madre despidiéndose de ella y regalándole una última caricia, y a cuatro hombres armados en la sala de su casa. ¡Demonios!.

-Bien, lo haré -contestó con incertidumbre-. Pero a cambio, quiero que cuiden a esa familia como si fuera tu mismísima vida, Kenny. No quiero que les pase nada, fueron buenos amigos de mis padres.

Kenny abrió los ojos y sonrió con alegría.

-¡Así que los conoces! Perfecto, parece que la maldita suerte por fin está de nuestro lado -Mikasa lo miró con amenaza y Kenny suspiró-. Bien, bien, mandaré al mejor grupo de mis hombres a vigilarlos. No les pasará nada.

Mikasa asintió y devolvió la mirada a la pantalla de la computadora. Tanto tiempo había pasado, tantas cosas había vivido, tanto esfuerzo había puesto para tratar de borrar el pasado, y ahora se iba a reencontrar con ese muchacho. Lo utilizaría como una marioneta, abusaría de su buena fe y lo iba a controlar a su antojo por simples cuestiones de interés. Era una mujer deplorable, repugnante y egoísta. Poner a una familia en peligro únicamente para saciar su sed de sangre, era imperdonable. Se sentía sucia, se sentía vencida, pero de nuevo, la venganza derrotó a su culpa. De nuevo, ya no había vuelta atrás, de nuevo era consciente de lo podrida y marchita que estaba, de nuevo veía que era una completa escoria en ese mundo, y de nuevo, no le importó.

Era una maldita egoísta, era una mujer sin escrúpulos, pero la vida y las circunstancias la habían convertido en ese monstruo que miraba a aquel hombre con tristeza y melancolía. Una lágrima imperceptible se deslizó por su mejilla y sintió la mirada atenta de Levi.

¿Cuánto mas tendría que sufrir? ¿Cuánto mas debía extender ese odio que la controlaba? ¿Cuándo vería de nuevo la luz del sol en un mundo libre de preocupaciones? ¿Cuándo podría caminar por las calles de Shiganshina sin ser perseguida por la sombra del pasado?. Apretó los puños con fuerza. ¿De verdad todo esos sacrificios, todas las vidas que pondría en peligro en el futuro, toda la sangre que cubrirían sus manos, eran necesarios? ¿Sus padres se hubieran sentido defraudados si la vieran pensando en la muerte constantemente?. Su sangre brotó de la palma de su mano al enterrarse las uñas en ella con fuerza. Ethan la miró con preocupación y se acercó a ella, pero Mikasa dio una vuelta y salió de allí antes de que él le dijera algo.

Caminó por el camino que conectaba a todos los cubículos y subió al ascensor. Se recostó en la pared y los sollozos comenzaron a escucharse. Se sintió mal, devastada, una traidora. Los Jaeger nada tenían que ver con la guerra con los Reiss y ella los iba a meter en todo ese rollo sin dudarlo. Se maldijo. Se maldijo con toda su alma. Era tan miserable. Lloró con fuerza, con ganas y sin tratar de detenerse. Traicionaría a los que fueron amigos de sus padres, los vendería a la muerte y ella no era capaz de detenerse, siendo su único consuelo la palabra de Kenny.

Corrió a su habitación e ignoró el llamado preocupado de Luci, cerró la puerta de un portazo y se acercó al escritorio donde estaban reposando sus katanas, reluciendo con malvada belleza. Tomó la que estaba mas cercana a ella y le quitó la vaina lentamente, dejando ver una magnífica y filosa hoja que le mostraba su reflejo a la perfección. Guió sus ojos hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba junto a la puerta del cuarto de baño y se miró. Allí, de pie había una chica con cuerpo de mujer y de belleza inimaginable, sosteniendo una espada de gran ferocidad y derrochando tristeza y llanto de sus ojos, las heridas que había ganado durante la lucha por las katanas habían desaparecido completamente. Apretó los labios con fuerza y acercó la katana a su rostro. ¿De qué servía ser tan bella si en su interior lo único que había era podredumbre y maldad?. Entonces pensó; si iba a hacerle daño a los Jaeger, entonces ella debía pagar un precio por ello. Llevó la hoja filosa hasta su mejilla y la pasó por la piel con ferocidad, sin una pizca de dudas en sus ojos y en su mano. Sintió ardor cuando la herida comenzó a abrirse y sangrar, sintió su sangre caliente descender por su mejilla, llegar a su barbilla y comenzar a gotear en el suelo y sintió ira por no hacer nada para detener sus planes. Quitó la katana de la herida y luego la llevó hasta su muñeca, dispuesta a herirse también allí, pero lo que pasó después fue demasiado rápido. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y Levi entró con rapidez, le arrebató la katana de la mano y le dio una fuerte y sonora bofetada.

Mikasa parpadeó, sorprendida, y llevó su mano hacia la zona palpitante y dolida. No replicó ni le reclamó nada por haberla golpeado, no hizo absolutamente nada. La mano del hombre impactó con una fuerza brutal sobre su rostro, pero de sus labios no salió ni un solo gemido de dolor.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?! -le gritó Levi con rudeza-.

Mikasa volvió a parpadear un par de veces y miró a la entrada de su habitación, encontrándose con Kenny, Luci y Ethan. La miraban con preocupación, al menos los dos últimos y Mikasa no supo reaccionar. Volvió a mirar a Levi, que estaba hecho una furia y contestó con voz baja. Su rostro adquirió la misma inexpresividad de siempre.

-Estoy pagando por mis pecados.

Levi bufó, furioso y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-¡Pecados! ¡¿Qué pecados puedes cargar tú?! -exclamó con violencia-. ¡¿Acaso has matado a alguien, acaso has tenido que cargar con el peso de conciencia por ver morir a tus amigos ante tus ojos, solo para defenderte?! ¡No! ¡No lo has hecho maldita sea! ¡Ni siquiera has visto a la muerte en todo su esplendor en tu vida! Eres solo una mocosa, una mocosa inexperta, ¡¿Cuáles pecados cargas en tus hombros?! ¡Habla!.

Mikasa sollozó y las lágrimas comenzaron a mezclarse con la sangre en su mejilla.

-No quiero dañarlos -le dijo con suavidad-.

Levi la tomó del codo y la acercó a él. Mikasa jadeó.

-No les va a pasar nada -le dijo con los dientes apretados-. ¿Acaso Kenny no te ha dicho que pondrá a sus mejores hombres para custodiarlos? Ethan también irá, y dudo mucho que él te falle a ti.

El labio inferior de Mikasa comenzó a temblar con violencia y su cuerpo se relajó un poco.

-¿Qué tenías pensado hacer? ¿Quitarte la vida, morir como un maldito insecto? Comprende que ahora no es momento de permitirnos perder a uno de nuestros mejores soldados -aflojó su agarre y la miró a los ojos-. Si vas a reaccionar así cada vez que algo esté relacionado con tu familia, entonces es mejor que abandones este lugar, Mikasa. El cuartel no es para gente débil... y yo pensé que tú no lo eras.

Mikasa soltó un gemido y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte. Se dejó caer de rodillas y tomó las manos de Levi, llevándolo con ella al suelo y se abrazó a su pecho. Levi se quedó quieto al principio, solo escuchando los lamentos de la adolescente, oliendo el aroma a óxido de su sangre, sintiendo como su camisa era impregnada por sus lágrimas y la sangre tibia de Mikasa. Luego de unos momentos llevó su brazo derecho hasta sus hombros y correspondió a su abrazo con fuerza.

-Lo siento, Levi -dijo tratando de calmar su llanto-.

Levi no contestó y a cambio, pasó una mano por su pelo con suavidad. Por un momento Mikasa se sintió segura, volvió a ser esa niña que solía ser, volvió a sentir calor en los brazos de un hombre, como sentía con su padre. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió en su hogar, por primera vez, se sintió bien, en paz y en calma.

-No me decepciones Mikasa, no tú -le pidió en voz baja-.

Asintió y se quedaron en silencio.

Levi, sin saberlo, se convirtió en el soporte de Mikasa. Sin saberlo, ese día fue mas que su primo, fue su amigo, su confidente, su instructor; ese día, Levi se transformó en su ángel y en la persona mas importante para Mikasa.

-O-

N/A:

Bueno, bueno, ya comienza lo bueno. La caída de Keith trae consigo el mandato de Erwin y su grupo súper poderoso XD. Levi, Mikasa, ¡se quieren tanto!. Quise describirlos a ambos como el soporte del otro, ya que Kenny solo se dedica a pensar en su borrachera y en como matar, matar, matar, y matar. Levi necesitaba otro tipo de compañía, y aquí es donde Mikasa apareció (OJO que no es incesto... creo -sale corriendo y se esconde en otro planeta-).

Ahora poniéndonos serios, mi excusa por no haber actualizado con anterioridad nada tiene que ver con la escuela, es algo mucho mas dramático y traumático. A mi papá le dispararon la semana pasada para robarlo y últimamente tengo la cabeza en las nubes y no soy capaz de pensar en nada bueno, me siento seca de imaginación. Todo aquel que vive en Venezuela (y que lee esto (?)) está al tanto de la inseguridad que se vive en el país y que los robos a mano armada están a la vuelta de la esquina, y desgraciadamente mi papá fue víctima de ello. Gracias a Dios nada malo le pasó, la bala se incrustó entre el vidrio y la puerta del auto y no la traspasó, y la segunda que le dispararon causó daños menores en ambos brazos, así que no puedo hacer nada mas que agradecerle infinitamente a Dios por dejarme disfrutar mas tiempo de mi papá. Se que posiblemente nada de esto es de importancia para ustedes, pero quería excusarme por mi tardanza en actualizar, y para recompensarlos, voy a publicar un capítulo mas que ya tengo listo.

Bueno, sinceramente no tengo mucho mas para decir, así que nos leemos pronto.

Katy0225.


	6. Chapter 6

Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

Capítulo 6.

Tres años después.

Mikasa miraba a un punto fijo en su habitación con aire decidido. Ese era el día, después de tanto tiempo en el que se dedicó a prepararse y entrenar con sus armas, tanto con las katanas como con la pistola, al fin se dedicaría a trabajar como la nueva espía de los Ackerman.

El tiempo transcurrido era necesario, ya que debían asegurarse de que Eren siguiera entre los favoritos de Erwin, que tuviera mas preparación y que se hubiera ganado la confianza del cejotas para unirse al caso Ackerman-Reiss. De cierta forma, fue bueno para todos dejar pasar tres años, ya que a Mikasa le había servido de mucho para entrenar como era debido, y ella albergaba la esperanza de que Eren fuera tan magnífico como sus registros indicaban, eso hacía que se preocupara menos por la familia Jaeger.

Con el paso del tiempo, Mikasa aprendió a cerrase completamente, dejar de demostrar sentimientos, dejar de hacer comentarios insolentes. Era una mujer, la etapa de adolescente rebelde se había evaporado, y Kenny estaba ciertamente agradecido por ello.

Se levantó de la cama con firmeza y se miró en el espejo, estudiando su cuerpo desnudo con detenimiento. Su imponente altura de un metro ochenta la hacía destacar entre la multitud, sus piernas fuertes, totalmente entrenadas eran atractivas para los hombres, su cabello siempre largo ahora estaba a la altura de sus hombros, en su espalda y su abdomen reinaban unas cuantas cicatrices pasadas y unos moretones dispersos por el entrenamiento del día anterior, y sus ojos, seguían siendo igual de inexpresivos que siempre. Suspiró y comenzó a colocarse la ropa que había elegido antes de bañarse.

Un pantalón ceñido, unas botas, una camisa blanca de tirantes por dentro del pantalón y una chaqueta de cuero negro eran su atuendo. Desde joven le gustó vestirse de esa manera, le recordaban a las películas de acción donde las chicas eran sumamente fuertes. Llevó sus ojos hacia la cicatriz permanente que yacía instalada en su mejilla, esa que ella misma se había auto infligido, e hizo una mueca de desagrado con su boca. Solo era una pequeñísima línea justo debajo de su ojo que perfectamente podía ocultar con un poco de maquillaje, o colocar su cabello cerca y pasaría desapercibida. Una tonta herida proporcionada por una niña tonta.

Se acercó a su escritorio y tomó su arma, la miró un momento y apretó el agarre con fuerza. Ya no le incomodaba tanto verla o tocarla, después de todo había tenido que aprender a usarla, le gustara o no. Se la guardó en la cintura del pantalón, reconociendo el peso incómodo que ésta ejercía sobre ella, y la ocultó de modo que no se notara, acomodó un mechón de cabello que siempre conseguía molestarla detrás de su oreja y salió del cuarto y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del cuartel, donde la esperaban Kenny, Ethan y Levi.

Kenny la miró llegar y soltó una sonrisa con sus labios sosteniendo un apestoso tabaco, Levi, por su parte sólo se cruzó de brazos con irritación y le reprendió con falsa molestia:

-Ya era hora de que llegaras -le dijo con voz chocante-. Después de ver ayer que estabas tan cagada como una mocosa pensé que te había tragado el inodoro.

-Cállate Levirica -le dijo, restándole importancia al comentario de su primo-. Hola Ethan, buenos días.

Ethan le sonrió y Mikasa distinguió una pequeñas líneas asomarse en su rostro. El paso de los años comenzaba a afectar a Ethan y ahora se le veían algunas arrugas y canas que no podían ser ocultadas. Mikasa temió por un momento. El tiempo era invencible, era cruel y pasaba por la vida sin detenerse por un momento, y temió, temió porque se dio cuenta que la muerte era inevitable, que Ethan no estaría siempre con ella para abrazarla y sonreírle, para aconsejarla y revolverle el pelo como lo hacía Eric, para darle un beso paternal en la frente. Ethan, al igual que todo mortal en el mundo, era alcanzado por la vejez, él no era inmune a la muerte, no contrarrestaba los años y se hacía joven de nuevo. Ethan, al igual que los demás, moriría también, ya fuera enfrentándose a los Reiss o por viejo.

El amable hombre se acercó a quien veía como su propia hija y la envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo que Mikasa no se tomó la molestia en romper, todo lo contrario, guió sus brazos delgados y fuertes a la cintura de Ethan y lo apretó con fuerza contra ella. El aroma de Ethan era relajante, melón y menta y el inconfundible olor a limpio, su perfume inseparable desde hace mucho tiempo. Ethan puso su mano en la cabeza de Mikasa y ella se encerró en su cuello. A pesar de ser tan alta, Ethan lo era aún mas, repasando su altura con un imponente metro noventa.

-¿Lista Mika? -preguntó con cariño-.

Mikasa asintió y luego se separaron debido al bufido frustrado de Levi. Mikasa rodó los ojos y Kenny se puso su inseparable sombrero de vaquero (Mikasa se llegó a preguntar si es que alguna vez se lo quitaba, así fuera para lavarlo). Caminaron por un largo pasillo, igual de iluminado que el resto del cuartel, y entraron a uno de los tantos elevadores que conducían a la superficie. Kenny presionó el botón con el número veinticinco y las puertas se cerraron para comenzar a subir. Mikasa dejó caer la cabeza en la pared del elevador con fastidio. Nunca le gustaron los ascensores, sentía que su estómago se quedaba en el suelo en ves de quedarse con ella. Las puertas de cristal se abrieron con suavidad y salieron del elevador a paso rápido, Mikasa les dio una mirada a algunos guardias a modo de saludo y ellos hicieron un gesto de despedida con la mano. Cruzaron el puente que conectaba con el camino a los cubículos y luego se encontraron con la puerta que conectaba el exterior con el cuartel. Luci estaba allí esperándolos y Mikasa soltó un gemido al verse rodeada por su asfixiante abrazo, le dio unas palmaditas en su cabeza y luego la mujer la miró con el rostro alzado debido a la diferencia de altura.

-Mikasa, cariño, cuídate mucho ¿sí? -le dijo con su voz de campanillas quebrada, y muy rápido comenzó a llorar-.

Mikasa suspiró y le secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares. Por mas molesta que le pareciera esa manía de Luci por protegerla y preocuparse tanto por ella, no podía odiarla, ni tampoco podía negar que se había convertido en una de sus debilidades. Aquella mujer siempre se las ingenió para sacarla de sus depresiones y no podía contestarle con molestia y fastidio ahora que Mikasa se pondría en una misión de alto riesgo.

-No llores, Luci. Voy a estar bien, lo prometo -le dijo con seguridad-.

Luci asintió y volvió a abrazarla, luego le dio un húmedo beso en la frente (Mikasa tuvo que agacharse para que lo hiciera) y le acarició la cicatriz en su mejilla con cuidado, como si le fuera a causar algún dolor por ese simple roce.

-Bien, nos vemos después cielo -le dijo tratado de que su voz no se rompiera de nuevo frente a ellos-.

Ethan colocó una mano en su hombro y la miró con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes por ella, Luci. Yo mismo me encargaré de que nada malo le pase, además, si Mika llega a volver con un solo rasguño Levi me mataría, y no quiero morir tan joven, ¿sabes? -dijo guiñándole un ojo a la rubia-.

Luci sonrió y asintió mientras que Levi solo soltó un bufido. Mikasa le dio una última mirada y le sonrió débilmente. Kenny escribió la clave que abriría la puerta con el exterior y luego de un momento, se escuchó un ruido y la puerta lentamente bajó, dejándolos ver aquel campo desolado, y que comenzaba a adquirir vida con el paso de los años. Ahora se veían flores en algunos lados dispersos y los árboles se veían mas vivos, con sus hojas en un tono verde espléndido y saludable. Salieron del cuartel y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, dejando a la vista solo el árbol alto y delgado de antes, caminaron unos metros y divisaron una hermosa camioneta negra con vidrios ahumados y las ventanas arriba. Ethan sacó las llaves y quitó la alarma, los seguros subieron con un prácticamente inaudible bap y abrieron las puertas al mismo tiempo, se subieron al vehículo y cerraron de nuevo las puertas, Ethan bajó los seguros y puso en marcha la camioneta.

Les esperaría un viaje mas o menos largo desde allí a la ciudad, así que Mikasa se recostó en su asiento y miró distraídamente el tatuaje que se encontraba en su muñeca. No era que fuera amante de estarse clavando la piel con una aguja a una velocidad sorprendente, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Era el símbolo del bordado de los Chang. Sabía que no tendría tiempo para bordar como lo hacía cuando era niña, así que optó por hacerse el tatuaje y de esa forma llevar algo de sus antepasados con ella hasta el último día de su vida. Pasó sus dedos sobre la piel en la que estaban escritas algunas palabras, de las que ya no recordaba el significado, coloreadas en tonos rosas suaves, como tratando de acariciar el rostro de su madre con ese gesto, a pesar de saber que era algo totalmente imposible. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, sabiendo que Levi la miraba de reojo. ¡Maldito enano! Siempre sabía lo que estaba pensando.

En todo el camino ninguno de los cuatro dijo una sola palabra, haciendo que Mikasa cayera rendida ante el sueño. El día anterior había tenido una ardua lucha contra Levi ¡Y casi le gana! Pero fueron interrumpidos por Luci para que fueran a comer, y en el resto de la noche no había pegado un ojo por los nervios que la invadieron al comenzar con el plan ese día, así que, para su cuerpo, prácticamente no había dormido mas de tres horas. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya estaban en la ciudad. Se incorporó de inmediato y miró a Kenny con seriedad, este se había deshecho del tabaco y miraba su reloj con paciencia.

-Son las doce y media, no debería tardar en pasar por aquí -dijo observando la calle por la ventanilla-.

Mikasa también miró hacia afuera, tratando de localizar a una mujer en específico. Las calles estaban poco concurridas debido a que era lunes y la mayoría de las personas estaban trabajando, así que la búsqueda se les haría mas fácil. Kenny giró el rostro hacia ella y le dijo:

-Será mejor que salgas, mocosa. Sería sospechoso que te quedaras aquí hasta que actuemos.

Mikasa asintió y antes de abrir la puerta de la camioneta para bajar, Levi le tomó la muñeca y ella giró el rostro para mirarlo.

-Toma -dijo extendiéndole un reloj femenino de muñeca, plateado y muy lindo-. Tiene un micrófono por el que podrás comunicarte con nosotros, justo aquí -señaló el lugar en donde se cambiaba la hora-. Llevátelo.

Mikasa asintió y tomó el reloj, colocándoselo en la muñeca que no tenía el tatuaje. Salió de la camioneta y los hombres dentro le lanzaron una última mirada. Comenzó a caminar por las calles con aire distraído, mirando a todos lados y posando su vista en algunas tiendas. Tenía que parecer lo mas normal posible. Caminó por mas o menos tres minutos cuando escuchó un pitito proveniente de su reloj, lo llevó distraídamente a su oído y escuchó claramente la voz de Kenny.

-Ya hemos localizado a Jaeger, el plan se está llevando a cabo a unos metros de ti así que está atenta.

Mikasa no contestó y siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Un grito chillón y desesperado se escuchó a su espalda y giró el rostro para encontrarse con una mujer de cabello castaño, sujeto en una trenza, corriendo detrás de un hombre de negro y con pasamontañas (que sabía, se trataba de Ethan) que sostenía un bolso en sus manos. Ambos se miraron por un segundo y ella asintió imperceptiblemente. La gente le hacía paso al "ladrón" y Carla seguía reclamando la devolución de su bolso.

Mikasa corrió hacia Ethan, aún con las manos en los bolsillos, y le dio una patada en las manos, haciendo que el bolso se le cayera al suelo y compusiera una mueca de dolor totalmente dramatizada, después le dio una patada con poca potencia en el abdomen y simuló que se quedaba sin aire. De tantas veces que lo habían practicado, Mikasa había aprendido a medir su fuerza y hacer que parecieran golpes feroces.

-Maldita mocosa -le dijo Ethan jadeando-.

Mikasa se quedó callada y miró como Ethan le guiñaba un ojo que solo ella pudo distinguir. Mikasa se agachó a la altura de Ethan y le dijo de forma amenazante y lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos allí la escucharan.

-Si no quieres que las cosas se pongan peor, será mejor que te vallas y que no se te ocurra volver a robarle algo a nadie mas en tu miserable vida, ¿comprendes? -dijo rechinando los dientes-.

Lo tomó del brazo y le dio una patada (esta vez con fuerza) en el trasero y dejó que se fuera corriendo de allí, sabiendo que le esperaba una queja cuando lo volviera a ver. Se oyeron aplausos entre las personas que estaban allí y Mikasa se agachó para tomar el bolso de Carla y devolvérselo.

-Aquí tiene -le dijo con suavidad impropia de ella-.

-Gracias -contestó bajito-.

Carla parpadeó repetidas veces y tomó su bolso. Achicó sus ojos, estudiándola con la mirada y luego los abrió desmesuradamente, la tomó de la muñeca y le preguntó con asombro.

-Tu... ¿tu no te llamas Mikasa de casualidad? -preguntó con el rostro pálido-.

Mikasa, como buena actriz que era, no demostró ningún tipo de sentimientos, y por lo tanto, ocultó perfectamente la emoción que la embargó al verse reconocida por Carla. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, ese es mi nombre -contestó con suavidad-.

Carla llevó una mano a su boca y sus ojos se hicieron el doble de grandes de lo que eran normalmente. Bajó la mirada y distinguió su muñeca tatuada. Reconoció el escrito que había en ella, debido a que Mei solía bordarlo cuando iba a su casa en los días que habían pocos trabajos en el campo. Definitivamente, no había duda alguna, se trataba de la pequeña Mikasa, solo que ahora era una mujer... y una muy hermosa.

Carla extendió una mano hacia ella, sin tocarla y le preguntó con desesperación:

-¡¿No te acuerdas de mi?! ¡Soy Carla Jaeger! -exclamó con histeria y luego agregó bajito, para si misma-... no puedo creerlo, debe ser un milagro.

Mikasa colocó una mano en su hombro, temiendo que Carla se desmayara en cualquier momento por su increíble palidez, y la llevó hacia una plaza que estaba cerca de ellas, se sentaron en unas bancas que habían allí y luego la miró con atención. Carla seguía siendo igual de hermosa que el día en que la conoció, pareciera que los años no se hubieran hecho presente en ella, pero si la miraba de cerca podía vislumbrar un par de líneas cuando fruncía las cejas. La mujer se dio aire con la mano y exhaló varias veces.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -le preguntó con preocupación. Carla no tenía buen aspecto, estaba igual de blanca que la cal y parecía como si hubiera visto a un fantasma (aunque, de cierta forma así era)-.

Ella asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente y Mikasa se mordió el labio con fuerza. Carla la miró con atención y soltó un suspiro, llevó su mano hacia su rostro y le acarició la mejilla maternalmente. A Mikasa la recorrió un estremecimiento indescriptible. Esa caricia era tan distinta a las que Luci le daba, era como si se tratara de su propia madre, su palma suave recorriendo su mejilla con delicadeza hizo que de repente le dieran ganas de lanzarse contra su pecho a llorar.

-S-Si, la recuerdo -le dijo con voz quebrada-. Aún tengo muy presente el día en que los conocí.

Carla arrugó los labios con tristeza y le dio un sorpresivo e inesperado abrazo. Le acarició el cabello con sus dedos y dijo con suavidad:

-Lo siento tanto, Mikasa. Tus padres eran unas personas maravillosas -se separó de ella y la tomó de las manos-. Cuando nos enteramos de lo que les había pasado, nosotros no dudamos ni por un minuto en ir a buscarte, pero nunca te encontramos y con el tiempo comenzamos a hacernos la idea de que tu también... -dejó la frase en el aire y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos-.

Mikasa le secó la gota inmediatamente. Odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, aunque era una tontería, ya que a ella también le daban sus crisis de vez en cuando. Carla se sorbió la nariz y luego le sonrió, se puso de pie y la levantó a ella también.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa a almorzar? Eren estará allá y de seguro se alegra de verte de nuevo.

Mikasa la miró detenidamente. Eren, ese era el verdadero punto de importancia en el plan. Se sintió miserable por haber tenido que idear toda esa bola de mentiras para poder acercarse a Carla, y con ello a Eren, pero ya no podía dar ni un paso atrás. Ya había comenzado a tejer la trampa y deshacerla era imposible. Compuso una suave sonrisa y asintió.

-Claro, me encantaría.

Carla sonrió y tomó su mano para que se levantara. Comenzaron a caminar y Carla le lanzaba algunas miradas de reojo, como queriéndose cerciorar de que realmente era ella, que no era un producto de su imaginación. Sintió sus ojos sobre su cicatriz por un momento pero no dijo nada al respecto, quizás pensaba que se la había ganado el día en que murieron sus padres, fuera cual fuera la razón, agradeció que no le hiciera preguntas sobre el tema. De pronto, Carla se detuvo y se dio un golpe en la frente con frustración.

-¡Rayos, casi se me olvidaba! -giró su rostro hacia ella y le dijo-. Antes de encontrarte, o antes de que tú me encontraras a mi -sonrió-, me dirigía al supermercado para comprar lo que necesitaría para la comida. ¿No te molesta si vamos allá primero?.

Mikasa negó con una sonrisa y se encaminaron hacia el supermercado. Carla tomó un carrito y comenzó a llenarlo con verduras, carne, salsas y algunas galletas de chocolate.

-A Eren le encantan -explicó-, así que cuando va a visitarme a casa le compro varias cajas. Ahora es un gran oficial de la policía, ¿sabes?. Está en el caso Ackerman-Reiss bajo las órdenes de Erwin Smith.

Mikasa abrió los ojos con actuada sorpresa y Carla la miró con detenimiento.

-Esas personas, los Ackerman, ¿sabes quiénes son? -le preguntó tomando otra caja de galletas distraídamente-.

Mikasa dudó por un momento en contestar a su pregunta. Era obvio que sabía que se trataban de parientes suyos, no por nada poseían el mismo apellido, y era posible que su padre le hablara de ellos en el pasado, así que no le quedó mas remedio que contestarle.

-Si. Son mis parientes lejanos -dijo con fingida tranquilidad-. Mi padre me habló de ellos cuando era una niña.

Carla asintió.

-Y me imagino que ya sabes el peligro que corres al dejarte mostrar al mundo con los Reiss cazando a Kenny y Levi.

-Estoy plenamente consciente de ello -Carla la miró con preocupación y ella le sonrió para calmarla-. No te preocupes por mi, soy mas fuerte de lo que aparento.

Carla no volvió a decir nada mas sobre el tema y cuando terminaron de hacer las compras, se dirigieron a su casa. Mikasa le arrebató las bolsas y las llevó ella después de discutir con Carla porque no se las quería dar. Cuando llegaron, Mikasa dudó en entrar.

-¡Vamos, que esperas! ¡Pasa! -le dijo Carla desde la puerta de la casa-.

Mikasa suspiró y entró. La casa era grande y bonita, con muebles en la sala de estar frente a un televisor pantalla plana, una alfombra peluda debajo de una mesa de cristal que se hallaba frente a los muebles, con un lindo florero y unas rosas en el, una estantería recostada en una de las paredes con libros y portarretratos en ella, algunos cuadros y una chimenea de asombrosa estructura. Carla la guió hacia la cocina de concepto abierto que estaba a mano derecha de la sala y le ordenó que dejara las bolsas en la pequeña isla que había allí.

La cocina era enorme y hermosa. Con baldosas blancas con pequeños detalles en azul y unas lamparas modernas colgando del techo, dándole al lugar un aire sofisticado y luminoso. Estaba segura de que ese era el refugio de Carla.

-¿Quieres algo para beber, Mikasa? -le preguntó comenzando a buscar lo que necesitaría para cocinar-.

-No, muchas gracias.

Carla asintió y Mikasa la ayudó a sacar las compras de sus bolsas. Carne molida, queso parmesano, jamón, aliños y la pasta para lasaña. A Mikasa se le iluminaron los ojos por un momento. Hace tanto tiempo que no formaba parte de una escena tan común como esa.

-Y... ¿a qué te dedicas, Mikasa? -preguntó comenzando a lavar los aliños para cortarlos-.

Mikasa miró la espalda de la mujer y le dijo mientras se sentaba en un banco frente a la isla para no estorbarle.

-Soy guardaespaldas.

Había quedado de acuerdo con Kenny y Levi para decidir que respondería eso si Carla le preguntaba, así que Ethan se apresuró a hacer los papeles que necesitaría en caso de que Eren comprobara su profesión. No podía ir por allí diciendo que ella era una mas del dúo Ackerman, así que guardaespaldas sería un poco mas normal y se comprobaba con sus habilidades a la hora de luchar.

Carla abrió los ojos con sorpresa y la miró.

-¡Valla, eso es increíble! Ahora entiendo porque fuiste capaz de vencer a ese ladrón con tanta facilidad -Mikasa trató de no reír ante el recuerdo de Ethan. Carla suspiró y agregó-. Al parecer a ustedes los jóvenes les gustan los trabajos peligrosos -dijo, haciendo referencia a Eren también-.

Mikasa sonrió y se puso de pie para ayudarla a cocinar. Pasaron algunas horas en la cocina, hablando (o mintiendo por parte de Mikasa) y preparando los últimos detalles de la comida cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose puso a Mikasa alerta. Carla no lo había notado, pero debido a que ella tenía muchos años perfeccionando sus sentidos, pudo percibir perfectamente como se abría la puerta sin hacer ruido y luego algunos pasos acercándose a ellas. Se puso tensa y sujetó el cuchillo que tenía en la mano con firmeza. Carla la miró con confusión y cuando iba a preguntarle qué le sucedía, se escuchó un alegre saludo.

-¡Hey! ¿Acaso no hay nadie aquí que me de la bienvenida? Lo sabía, pasan un par de meses y se olvidan de mi.

Carla sonrió emocionada y corrió a la sala. Mikasa suspiró y se quedó pensativa un momento, luego de un minuto decidió salir. Cuando abandonó la cocina, pudo distinguir como Carla abrazaba la espalda de un chico, al cual no pudo verle el rostro, y sollozaba con alegría. Se soltó de él un momento, permitiéndole darse la vuelta para mirarla y luego le besó la frente a la mujer.

-Te extrañé tanto, cariño -le dijo Carla con efusividad-.

-Yo también madre -contestó de manera dulce, pero sin perder el tono grave y masculino de su voz-.

De repente, subió la mirada y sus increíbles ojos verdes se encontraron con los de ella. La miraba extrañado y con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Mikasa sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir con violencia. Eren era mas guapo en persona que en la imagen de la computadora, con sus cejas oscuras, sus labios carnosos un poco fruncidos, su piel morena, su cabello desordenado, su cuerpo atlético y sus ojos como esmeraldas llenas de vida. Parecía un modelo o un actor de telenovelas.

-No sabía que teníamos visitas -dijo mas para él que para alguien mas-.

Carla lo miró con una sonrisa y tomó su mano para que la siguiera hacia donde se encontraba Mikasa. Eren no despegó sus ojos de ella ni por un momento, estando alerta de cada uno de sus movimientos, después de todo era un oficial y eso le hacía desconfiar de las personas con facilidad. Mikasa, por su parte, ni siquiera demostró algún sentimiento en sus facciones, simplemente lo retó con la mirada, como Ethan le había dicho. Ni siquiera un parpadeo ni un desvío de sus ojos, nada, tenía que demostrar que era buena en esto.

Eren se extrañó por un momento de la presencia de la mujer desconocida. No parecía el tipo de chicas que su madre solía invitar a casa cuando él iba a visitarla para que trataran de conquistarlo, todo lo contrario. Sus rasgos eran asiáticos, pero aún así tenían un aire familiar. Sus ojos eran mucho mas grandes que los de los japoneses y su color era una mezcla de azules y grises despampanantes, su altura tampoco era común, ya que medía casi lo mismo que él (probablemente fuera un poco mas alto por tres o cuatro centímetros), su tono de piel era tan pálido como la nieve, sus labios eran finos y de un lindo tono rosado y su cabello era corto y tan negro como la noche. Tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes, pero no recordaba de que.

Carla se detuvo frente a Mikasa y luego miró a Eren con emoción.

-Eren, ella es Mikasa Ackerman ¿te acuerdas de ella?.

Eren abrió los ojos con sorpresa y pasó su mirada desde Carla a Mikasa repetidas veces. Mikasa, esa niña que había ido un día a su casa acompañada de un hombre amable y gentil, esa que jugó con él y le sonreía con un increíble esplendor rodeándola, esa que se atrevió a revolverle el pelo con confianza antes de irse. La misma niña que sus padres habían querido encontrar desde hace tanto tiempo, la misma que él mismo trataba de buscar en la policía, yacía ante él con expresión imperturbable en su rostro. Mikasa dio un paso al frente y extendió su mano para que la estrechara con la suya.

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Eren -su voz suave y melodiosa inundó la sala y Eren la miró por un momento-.

-Lo mismo digo -estrechó su mano y sintió la suavidad de su piel-.

Miró ambas manos unidas y diferenció fácilmente lo distinto que eran sus tonos de piel. Contrastaban perfectamente. Mikasa también lo notó y luego soltó su mano con lentitud. Carla los miró con una expresión bastante incómoda para ambos y desviaron el rostro a distintos puntos de la sala.

-Bueno chicos, ¿por qué no se quedan hablando en la sala mientras yo termino de preparar la lasaña?.

Y sin decir nada mas Carla desapareció. Eren se llevó su mano a la nuca y la miró con fijeza, Mikasa tenía la mirada perdida, observando un punto fijo en el suelo. Carraspeó para llamar su atención y ella parpadeó un par de veces, saliendo de su trance momentáneo.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos en el sofá? -preguntó comenzando a caminar-.

-Bien.

Mikasa se sentó y Eren buscó el control remoto para encender el televisor, cuando lo encontró se lo dio a Mikasa y se situó a su lado, dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá con visible cansancio. Mikasa miró el aparato entre sus manos y luego observó a Eren.

-¿Quieres que coloque algo en particular? -preguntó confundida-.

Eren abrió los ojos y la miró con una sonrisa.

-Pon lo que quieras, estás en tu casa.

Mikasa asintió algo dudosa y encendió la televisión. Comenzó a pasar los canales a medida que buscaba algo que la entretuviera, y finalmente, detuvo su búsqueda al reconocer una película de terror que le gustaba mucho. Eren la miró con atención y mencionó, divertido.

-Nada de películas románticas, eh.

-No me agradan mucho. Siento que todas tienen la misma trama con distintos personajes -confesó, mirándolo-.

-Ese es el problema de los clichés -acordó Eren mirando la pantalla-.

Se sumieron en un cómodo silencio mientras veían como transcurría la película. Carla los miraba desde la cocina con una sonrisa boba en sus labios. Por primera vez, su hijo no se había quejado con ella por haber invitado a una chica a comer, quizás fuera porque se trataba de Mikasa y por las circunstancias que había vivido esa chica, pero aún así le restó importancia. Mikasa era una mujer muy hermosa... y quién sabe, tal ves sea ella quien le quite esa manía a Eren de estar buscando mujeres de una noche y le haga sentar cabeza de una buena vez. Recordó que en el pasado ambos se habían llevado muy bien y que habían tomado confianza de inmediato a pesar de haberse conocido ese mismo día, así que se preguntó, que si era posible que llegaran a pasar mas tiempo juntos, cabría la posibilidad de que el amor surgiera. Sus ojos se iluminaron con esperanza ante la ilusión. Se estaba volviendo vieja y su retoño no se dignaba a darle nietos, e incluso le mencionó una vez que si estaba planeando tener su propia familia después que ella muriera para no ser una molestia, a lo que él la había abrazado con diversión y había soltado unas carcajadas alegres, y con descaro le había dicho _"Mamá, aún queda tiempo para eso, ¿para que apurarse si la juventud es tan corta?"_ _._ Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Ese hijo suyo era un loquillo endemoniado.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, Carla sirvió la lasaña en tres platos (con gran cantidad de alimento) y los llevó hasta la mesa del comedor, se acercó a los "chicos" y les ordenó que fueran a comer. Ambos se levantaron y Mikasa apagó el televisor, fueron hasta la mesa y se sentaron junto a Carla. Mikasa abrió los ojos ante semejante cantidad de comida en su plato y miró el de Eren con curiosidad. También estaba hasta el tope y él parecía complacido con ello. Tragó fuerte.

No es que pasara hambre en el cuartel, pero no podía permitirse comer una porción de comida como aquella si es que quería mantenerse en forma y no decaer con su entrenamiento. Si iba a comerse todo eso tendría que hacer mucho ejercicio para deshacerse de los gramos que aumentaría.

Carla la miró con una sonrisa al ver lo indecisa que estaba para comenzar a comer. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas y sudaba un poco producto de los nervios. Extendió su mano hacia la suya y le dio un suave apretón, Mikasa y Eren la miraron y Carla le dijo con entusiasmo:

-¡Tienes que alimentarte bien! ¡Mira lo delgada que estas!.

Mikasa abrió los ojos e inevitablemente bajó la mirada hasta su abdomen plano. ¿Delgada? ¿De verdad estaba muy delgada? Ella nunca lo había visto así. Eren soltó una carcajada y le dijo con la boca llena de comida.

-No le hagas caso a mi madre, siempre exagera con todo -luego agregó con una sonrisa-. Pero deberías comer, una vez que pruebes su sasón no vas a poder deshacerte de él.

Carla sonrió complacida y Mikasa lo miró con atención. Tomó sus cubiertos y cortó un trozo de la lasaña, se la llevó a la boca y masticó. Sintió sus ojos humedeserce y bajó la mirada de inmediato. ¿Desde hace cuánto no había participado en una reunión tan... familiar? Kenny y Levi no eran muy (para no decir nada) demostrativos y ellos siempre comían en sus habitaciones para no ser molestados, siendo su única compañía Ethan y Luci, pero eso solo le daba una imagen extraña a la situación, Luci trataba de mimarla y Ethan la regañaba y le pedía que la dejara tranquila. Así que estar allí, con Carla tratándola como si fuera su hija y Eren sonriéndole de aquella manera, no hacía mas que aumentar su tristeza y melancolía.

Carla la miró con preocupación y Eren frunció el ceño con molestia. Odiaba ver a las mujeres llorando. Acercó su mano y le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda para intentar calmarla.

-Lo siento -se disculpó tratando de dejar las lágrimas de lado-. Está deliciosa, Carla. Prometo comérmelo todo.

Le dio una mirada de agradecimiento a Eren y este solo le regaló una sonrisa amable. Comió todo lo que Carla le dio sin poner peros y el ambiente en la mesa se volvió un poco mas tranquilo cuando ella se calmó por completo. Pensó que no sería bueno empezar a interrogar a Eren ese mismo día porque se vería muy sospechoso, así que solo dejó que le preguntaran trivialidades, como que en donde había estudiado y cuándo llegó a Alemania. Ellos llegaron hace cinco años porque extrañaban su país de origen, y como sus padres habían muerto, no tenían muchas personas con las que podían compartir allá. El señor Grisha se quedó en Shiganshina por razones de trabajo, pero de vez en cuando los visitaban.

Rápidamente pasaron las horas y Mikasa sentía cada vez mas cerca el momento de despedirse. No quería irse, pero tampoco podía quedarse. Era tan frustrante. Se levantó del sofá donde habían estado hablando con armonía y miró la hora en su reloj, seis y media. Soltó un suspiro y miró a los Jaeger con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me valla. Se está haciendo algo tarde.

Carla y Eren se pusieron de pie al unísono y la mujer la tomó de la mano con preocupación.

-¿No quieres quedarte? Puedes dormir en la habitación de huéspedes si así lo deseas -ofreció con amabilidad-.

Mikasa negó con la cabeza y le sonrió. No, no podía estar allí. Si los Reiss la descubrían en la casa de los Jaeger, irían a por ellos de inmediato y lo que menos deseaba es que esa familia corriera peligro por su culpa. Era mejor hacerles visitas de un día y cuando Eren estuviera en casa, no mas.

-No, Carla, agradezco tu oferta pero no puedo abusar de tu amabilidad.

Carla negó con la cabeza frenéticamente y dijo con rapidez:

-¡No lo haces! No me molestaría que estés aquí...

Mikasa puso sus manos en los hombros de Carla y la miró desde su altura con cariño.

-Estaré bien -aseguró-. Podré visitarte cuando quieras, claro si me lo permites.

Carla suspiró, derrotada y asintió. La abrazó con fuerza y Mikasa solo correspondió con unas pequeñas palmadas en su espalda. Cuanto le incomodaba eso.

-Cuídate, ¿si?. Puedes venir cuando quieras, estaré gustosa de recibirte.

Se separaron y Mikasa asintió con una sonrisa. Carla miró a su hijo y le ordenó:

-Acompaña a Mikasa y asegúrate de que llegue bien a su hogar.

Eren asintió y los tres caminaron hasta la puerta de la casa, donde Carla los despidió con una mano en alto y una sonrisa alegre en sus labios. Comenzaron a caminar y Mikasa agradeció en su mente que hubieran organizado todo con cuidado y que ahora tuviera un departamento en la ciudad para los días que estaría por allí, no podía decirle a Eren "Oye, yo vivo en un cuartel ultra secreto con mi tío y mi primo, ¿no te molesta dejarme aquí por qué no puedes saber donde queda?". Suspiró.

Caminaron en silencio por las calles de la ciudad, pasando muchas tiendas y siendo blanco de las miradas de las personas que circulaban a su lado. Ambos eran tan altos y con tanta belleza que parecían sacados de una revista de modelos. Eren divisó la pequeña cicatriz que Mikasa tenía en la mejilla y le apartó el cabello para verla mejor. Mikasa se tensó de inmediato y Eren preguntó:

-¿Cómo te la hiciste? Parece que tiene tiempo contigo.

-No me gusta hablar de eso, lo siento -contestó con sinceridad-.

Eren asintió y no volvió a preguntar. Mikasa sabía lo que tenía que responder a esa pregunta, tenía que decir que se la había ganado cuando escapó de los asesinos de sus padres, pero no se vio con el valor de mentirle de esa forma tan descarada. Llegaron al hotel que Kenny le había dicho a Mikasa sería el suyo y cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, miró a Eren.

-Gracias por traerme hasta aquí.

-No fue nada, si no lo hacía mi madre me jalaría de las orejas.

Ambos sonrieron y se quedaron en silencio. Mikasa carraspeó y cuando estuvo a punto de irse Eren la detuvo.

-Oye, estaré en casa de mi madre por unos días ya que estoy de vacaciones del trabajo, así que... bueno, puedes ir cuando quieras.

Mikasa lo miró y asintió.

-De acuerdo, pasaré mañana si no tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Bien, entonces... ¡hasta mañana!.

-Hasta mañana.

Y con una última sonrisa, Mikasa entró al hotel siendo seguida por la mirada de Eren.

-O-

N/A:

Nada para agregar, todo lo que pensaba lo dejé en el capítulo anterior. Nos leemos luego.

Katy0225


	7. Chapter 7

Como siempre, les recuerdo que Shingeki no Kyojin y su sangriento mundo no es de mi propiedad sino de Hajime Isayama.

Capítulo 7.

Mikasa miró el techo de su departamento de soltera con fijeza. Llevó su mano hasta sus ojos y los restregó con suavidad. Se sentía tan cansada, tanto mental como físicamente.

¿Quién iba a decir que mentir con frecuencia agotaría de esa manera?.

A veces sentía que ya no podía mas, que lo mejor era renunciar, contarle todo a Eren y huir, esperar a que los malditos Reiss la encontraran y matarlos a todos de una buena vez. Todavía se preguntaba el por qué no habían aparecido aún, por qué mierdas no los habían encarado ni ellos ni sus perros falderos. Toda esa situación era demasiado extraña. Los Reiss no habían vuelto a actuar después de la muerte de sus padres, lo que de por si era raro, ya que ellos eran los matones por excelencia. ¿Acaso todo eso estaría relacionado con el repentino mando de Erwin Smith sobre la policía?. Ya nada parecía tomar sentido, y estaba comenzando a hartarse de darle vueltas y vueltas al mismo asunto mil veces al día.

Cuanto extrañaba a Ethan, él podría haberla aconsejado. Necesitaba su abrazo protector rodeándola con fuerza, necesitaba oler su aroma, escuchar su voz amable, ver su sonrisa paternal y sentir sus besos sobre su frente. Tenía tanto que decirle, tanto que contarle.

Fijó su mirada en un punto vacío en el techo, mirando sin ver realmente, mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos.

Aún recordaba a la perfección el día en que la abrazó por primera vez. Ella estaba sentada en una esquina del pasillo que conectaba con su habitación, llorando desconsoladamente ante el recuerdo de sus padres y él había llegado de repente con su luz angelical y con aquel aire protector que sólo Ethan poseía.

 _Flashback:_

 _El suelo blanco y reluciente estaba helado. Sus piernas dolían ante el nuevo entrenamiento. Su labio estaba morado ante una herida proporcionada por Kenny. Y sus lágrimas acompañaban perfectamente su estado de ánimo._

 _Había decidido que le cerraría la boca a ese viejo hablador con sus constantes entrenamientos, pero eso no hacía que dejara de ser una niña repentinamente huérfana. No tenía a su madre preparando deliciosos pasteles de manzanas, ni a su padre vigilando a Lee para que no llegara tarde de nuevo. No tenía a nadie, excepto a esos dos hombres desagradables. Estaba sola en aquel mundo cruel, maligno y sin piedad._

 _Ya nada volvería a ser como lo era antes. Las luces de su casa no serían visibles para sus ojos, las luciérnagas que volaban entre los campos de arroz habían sido abandonadas, Lee solo era un recuerdo ahora al no saber lo que sucedió con él. Todo se desaparecía con tanta rapidez, todos los momentos que vivió alguna vez rodeada de sus seres queridos, ahora habían sido elevados al cielo y se iban, arrastrados con el libre viento. Nunca viviría de nuevo aquellos momentos en el campo, nunca iría a caminar con una cesta cargada de cebollas_ _en su brazo_ _, nunca le sonreiría a los empleados amables. Ya no sería la misma que siempre fue, ya no había nada en ella que pudiera ser rescatado._

 _Estaba sola. Las hadas madrinas que su madre le relataba en cuentos no existían, no podían hacerle realidad su deseo, el destino había decidido hacerla una niña infeliz._

 _Un nuevo sollozo salió de sus labios._

 _No quería estar allí. Quería ir de nuevo a su casa, ver a sus padres esperándola con una sonrisa en sus rostros en el marco de su puerta, hacer pasteles con su madre, jugar con su padre, entrenar con la katana de su madre, escuchar historias fantásticas y hacer campamentos con las sábanas en su habitación. Todo era tan efímero, todo era tan repentino, todo se había acabado con la misma rapidez con la que una gota de agua se hundía en el mar infinito. ¿Sería ella capaz de sobrevivir con tanta soledad en su interior?._

 _Escuchó unos pasos apresurados acercándose, pero no se deshizo de su posición inicial. Seguramente se tratara de la fastidiosa de Luci queriéndole informar acerca de algún nuevo vestido para ella._

 _Los pasos se detuvieron frente a ella y Mikasa no se movió. Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio y la niña se extrañó de que Luci no hubiera dicho nada, así que apartó un poco su brazo de sus ojos para que quedara una rendija hacia el exterior y la dejara mirar. Habían un par de zapatos negros de vestir y un pantalón del mismo color para hombre. Obviamente no era Luci._

 _Levantó la mirada aún con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y observó la mirada preocupada_ _del amigo de Kenny. Sus ojos azules la miraban directamente al rostro y su cabello del color de la arena estaba alborotado. Seguramente había llegado de un viaje en helicóptero. Ethan se puso de rodillas para estar a su altura y_ _sin decir nada,_ _abrió sus brazos para que ella se encerrara en su pecho. Mikasa dudó un momento, pero luego se puso de pie y saltó hacia el hombre, chocando con su cuello y aspirando su tranquilizador aroma. Se permitió llorar amargamente sobre su fuerte hombro y Ethan la abrazó con fuerza._

 _-Ya, está bien, llora todo lo que quieras pequeña -le dijo con suavidad, acariciando su cabello largo y dándole un beso en la cabeza-. Estoy aquí, estoy aquí._

 _Mikasa lloró por mas de treinta minutos y Ethan no se separó de ella ni por un instante._

 _Final Flasback:_

Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Ethan siempre se había preocupado por ella, por su bienestar, por su sentir, por sus crisis, por su falta de alimento. Siempre fue, de alguna forma, su padre, el hombre que la protegía de todo el mal que la rodeaba, quien le había enseñado a superar su dolor poco a poco, quien la había incentivado a seguir adelante.

Sabía que siempre fue así con ella por la muerte de sus hijos. Sabía que, cuando llegó al cuartel, inmediatamente Ethan se enganchó con ella y se dispuso a criarla. Sabía que la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él.

Lo culpó por sentirse necesitada de él. Ese hombre con su sonrisa conquista-corazones también la había envuelto a ella con su extrema bondad, con sus atenciones y sus

abrazos. Ethan era como la nicotina, una vez que la pruebas, no puedes separarte de ella. Así de adictiva era su presencia para Mikasa.

Y es que era tan fácil para él ganarse la confianza de la gente, le salía de una forma tan natural que asustaba. Solo con su mirar hacía que las mujeres se derritieran, ella incluida. Ethan era especial, era como su hado padrino, era como el ángel que la protegía y la guiaba en su camino de forma sabia. Ethan era su vida, era su mayor soporte, era su todo.

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que lo vio por última vez. ¿Que estaría haciendo? Probablemente estuviera en su habitación, en el cuartel, mirando una película de acción, o quizás estuviera instalado viendo el fútbol mientras le gritaba al arbitro lo idiota que era al no ver la falta que había cometido el equipo que odiaba, o estaría metido en la cocina buscando un aperitivo matutino a espaldas de Luci.

Sonrió ante la presencia de un nuevo recuerdo.

 _Flashback:_

 _Mikasa tenía doce años y acababa de salir de su habitación para beber un poco de agua en la cocina. Hacía un calor infernal en el cuartel, ya que el aire acondicionado que estaba instalado en la planta donde ellos vivían se había dañado y tenían que esperar a que lo repararan._

 _Caminó por el pasillo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos mientras miraba al frente con su característica inexpresividad. Comenzaba a sudar y la molestia crecía con las pequeñas gotas que empezaban a cubrir su frente. Odiaba sudar o sentir calor. Ya se había acostumbrado al frío que reinaba en el cuartel, y el ardor que se había instalado allí le recordaba a los días que iba a trabajar en el campo, odiándolo aún mas._

 _Se dirigió con paso rápido hacia la cocina antes de que Luci volviera con sus compras y la interceptara en el camino. Ya no soportaba a esa mujer tan lata, ¿Acaso no podía ponerle sus vestidos al enano o enseñarle a Kenny a maquillarse? ¡No, tenía que ser ella por ser la niña de la casa! Soltó un bufido con molestia. Habían veces que deseaba tomarla y arrojarla en el helicóptero de Ethan y decirle que se la llevara a un lugar en el que no pudiera ser encontrada, y de esa manera deshacerse de sus mimos empalagosos. Sonrió ante la idea. Sería tan feliz si eso ocurriera._

 _Cuando llegó a la cocina, se asustó al ver una masa negra husmeando en la nevera con velocidad. Frunció el ceño y achicó los ojos para mirar mejor a esa extraña criatura. Parecía estar buscando algo en específico, porque se oía el choque de los envases de cristal que tanto le gustaban a Luci. Se acercó a la cosa y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo ver de quien se trataba. Sonrió un poco y se cruzó de brazos._

 _-¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo, Ethan Zimmerman?! -exclamó, imitando perfectamente la voz aguda y chillona que ponía Luci al molestarse-._

 _Ethan se sobresaltó y se dio un golpe en la cabeza ante la exclamación de Mikasa. Se llevó una mano hacia la zona dolida y soltó una palabrota que Mikasa juró no repetir._

 _La niña soltó una carcajada llena de diversión y Ethan miró a todos lados sin comprender. ¿En dónde estaba Luci? ¿Por qué Mikasa se burlaba de él?. Pensó por un momento y entonces cayó en la cuenta de la pequeña broma que le había sido gastada por la niña, haciendo que frunciera el ceño. Mikasa llevó sus pequeñas manos hacia su pansa y trató de refrenar sus carcajadas. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Mikasa reír, y el sonido le pareció igual de melódico que el de los pequeños niños que vivían felices con sus familias. No pudo evitarlo y él también rió con ella._

 _Corrió hacia Mikasa y la cargó con cariño, haciendo que ella rodeara su cuello con sus brazos. Cuando se hubo repuesto, la niña llevó su dedo hacia la comisura de su boca y le quitó un poco de salsa que la cubría._

 _-Eres malo tratando de robarte un aperitivo, Ethan -mencionó mientras acomodaba su cabello alborotado-._

 _-¿Qué te puedo decir? Si Luci me encontrara en la cocina me regañaría como no tienes idea -contestó con su habitual sonrisa-._

 _Mikasa se acercó a su oído y le susurró con de forma confidencial:_

 _-Pero ahora no está, así que podemos tomar unos sándwiches y correr hacia el campo de entrenamiento para que no se entere._

 _Ethan la miró con los ojos abiertos y luego asintió_

 _-De acuerdo, ese será nuestro secreto -dijo con voz igualmente baja-._

 _Mikasa asintió y Ethan la dejó en el piso y ambos corrieron hacia la nevera para tomar lo que necesitarían para preparar los sándwiches; jamón, queso, lechuga, tomate, cebolla, mayonesa (por petición de Ethan) y el pan. Cuando robaron los alimentos, salieron disparados hacia los elevadores y Ethan marcó el piso donde estaba el campo de entrenamiento. Cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo para dejarlos salir, pegaron la carrera de inmediato, haciendo que los guardias les sonrieran con diversión y negaran con la cabeza, y se ocultaran a un costado del estante donde estaban los accesorios para entrenar. Rieron con complicidad y comenzaron a preparar sus botanas._

 _Luego de cinco minutos oyeron un grito histérico desde la planta baja._

 _-¡ETHANNNNN; MIKASAAAAAA!._

 _Luci había llegado._

 _Final Flashback._

Un brillo divertido se apoderó de sus ojos. Ese día se llevaron una buena reprimenda por parte de Luci cuando los halló en el campo de entrenamiento, Kenny le puso mas trabajo a Ethan por glotón y Levi la tomó y la dejó pegada (literalmente, la embadurnó de pegamento) a la cama para que aprendiera que robar era malo (aunque Mikasa creía que lo que le había dolido era que habían dejado un desastre en la cocina).

Negó con la cabeza.

Ethan siempre la mimaba en todo lo que podía, hacía lo que ella quería y la llevaba en algún vuelo en helicóptero cuando estaba aburrida. Ese hombre no tenía remedio. Siempre preocupándose porque tuviera una niñez feliz, así sufriera él al recordar a sus hijos con las sonrisas de Mikasa y las exclamaciones alegres que soltaba cuando él la cargaba y la abrazaba con cariño.

Se sentó en la cama y miró a la ventana con una nueva ola de tristeza mientras dolorosas preguntas surcaban su mente y su corazón era traspasado con una aguja gigante.

¿Ethan era feliz? ¿Había podido encontrar algún rayo de luz en Mikasa? ¿Sus sonrisas eran realmente verdaderas?. Ethan era un hombre fuerte, no solo física sino mentalmente. Era capaz de reponerse de las luchas mas fieras y seguir adelante, pero Mikasa sabía que perder a tu familia no era algo sencillo de afrontar. Ambos tenían algo en común, y ese fue el principal factor que hizo que se unieran más.

Mikasa recordó que no solo hubo una vez, sino muchas veces, que pudo ver en los ojos de Ethan el recuerdo de su hija, Erika; o sentir en sus pocos (o casi inexistentes) regaños la firmeza con que le hablaba a James. Mikasa era sus hijos de alguna forma, y ella lo supo desde la primera vez que estuvo envuelta en sus brazos .

Apretó sus manos y miró sus pies con fijeza.

¿Qué sería de ella sin Ethan?... Nada. No sería nada. Sería el humo que emanaba del cigarro y que se evaporaba en el aire, sería invisible y no tendría rumbo alguno como el viento, sería un fantasma en la tierra, rondando con pena y tristeza al mundo. No tendría vida; no tendría sueños; no tendría ilusiones... se dejaría caer en el mar de la desesperación; se rompería aquel hilo que la sujetaba débilmente a la estabilidad; se desataría su poca cordura y actuaría de forma irracional.

Mikasa lo sabía, no era capaz de soportar otra pérdida. No podía permitirse perder a Ethan, a su padre. No podía dejarlo ir.

Mordió sus labios con fuerza hasta hacerlos sangrar. Ethan era un hombre mayor con sus cincuenta años, y ella sabía que en algún momento, él se embarcaría en un viaje para no volver jamás, un viaje en el que ella no estaba invitada. Ethan no estaría allí siempre, y ella solo tenía diecinueve años, era muy joven, demasiado para soportar tantas muertes en su miserable vida. Ethan hizo que su existencia fuese mas llevadera, un poco menos pobre y dolorosa, Ethan la iluminó, le abrió los ojos y le permitió llorar sus penas en su pecho. Lo quería, lo quería tanto que no eran necesarias las demostraciones. Solo una mirada, solo una simple caricia de sus ojos y ya sabían lo que el otro pensaba. Ambos eran el complemento del otro, era la vida del otro, era la razón para seguir del otro, su punto de apoyo y su pañuelo de lágrimas.

La conexión que ambos compartían era inexplicable. No era como la que se tiene con un padre o con un mejor amigo. No. Era como si Mikasa fuese traída al mundo para llevar una pizca de esperanza a la vida de Ethan, y Ethan fuese bendecido con el maravilloso don de ayudar a las personas que lo necesiten. Ambos eran tan distintos, pero tan iguales. Ambos habían llorado las mismas lágrimas, habían soltado las mismas risas, habían abrazado la misma amargura, habían aprendido a superar los mismos errores. Eran la mitad que le faltaba al otro.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el enorme y lujoso living de su departamento, se sentó en el sofá y tomó su teléfono, lo encendió y la imagen que mostró la pantalla fue de ella siendo cargada por Ethan. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Habían pasado seis meses desde que Luci les tomó esa foto. Ethan se veía radiante, tan guapo como siempre, con su traje negro, su mandíbula cuadrada y sus ojos vivarachos y alegres, sus dientes blancos mostrando una enorme sonrisa y su siempre alborotado cabello color arena danzando sin control, mientras que ella tenía los ojos cerrados por la impresión, sus piernas proporcionando patadas y su boca mostrando una mezcla de sonrisa y una gran O. No era la imagen mas favorecedora, pero no pudo eliminarla. Ese era el retrato del verdadero Ethan, el que no está encerrado en su cuarto llorando a espaldas de los demás, el que no mira al vacío infinito mientras bebe un buen whisky, el que se queda en los pasillos del cuartel fumando un cigarro con los ojos hinchados. Allí, Ethan se veía tan poderoso como un dios, tan guapo como un príncipe y tan alegre como un niño. Sus ojos no demostraban ni una mísera gota de tristeza, solo había felicidad en ellos y por eso Mikasa se sintió contenta. A pesar de todo, estaba haciendo las cosas bien con él.

Marcó un número en específico y esperó a que contestaran al otro lado de la línea. Sonaron tres timbres y luego se escuchó la voz preocupada de Ethan:

 _-¿Hola? ¡¿Mika, estás bien?!._

Sonrió y se recostó en el respaldo del sofá.

-Calma Ethan, estoy bien. Solo quería saber como estabas... Te extraño -confesó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Podía permitírserlo con él-.

Se oyó un suspiro de alivio.

 _-Ya veo, me habías preocupado... y yo también te extraño, Mika -_ le dijo con voz dulce yMikasa casi pudo ver la sonrisa que estaba presente en el rostro de Ethan _-. ¿Cómo has estado? -_ preguntó con tranquilidad _-._

-Bien, Carla se porta muy bien conmigo.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo y luego Ethan dijo con un tono de extrañeza en su voz:

 _-¿Carla? ¿Eren no te trata bien?._

Mikasa se sonrojó ante la mención del hombre y carraspeó un poco. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y exhaló una gran cantidad de aire.

-S-si me trata bien. Es muy atento conmigo, y cuando lo voy a visitar me invita a caminar o me regala postres.

- _Con que postres, eh -_ dijo con un tono pícaro en su voz _-._

-¡Ethan, no me hables así! -exclamó con la cara ardiendo-. Además, tú sabes perfectamente que no podemos tener ningún tipo de relación. Yo solo entré a sus vidas para recolectar información, nada mas -agregó con tristeza-.

 _-Mika..._

Mikasa negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-¡Ya no importa! Llamé para saber de ti, no para hablar de Eren, así que ¿Qué tal has estado?.

Ethan captó la indirecta de Mikasa, así que cambió de tema rápidamente. No quería que su pequeña se sintiera mal.

 _-Bueno, he tratado de robarme algunos sándwiches de la despensa pero Luci siempre me descubre (esa mujer debe tener un sexto sentido para estas cosas, ¡Es increíble!). A los árbitros de fútbol les faltan con mas urgencia unos buenos lentes y las películas de acción se me acaban. Tengo que comprar mas -mencionó en un susurro-. Kenny ha ido a visitar a Robert y el joven Levi está practicando con su arma. Nada nuevo. La verdad es que no podemos hacer mucho sin la información suficiente así que hacemos lo mismo de siempre._

Mikasa se estremeció ante la mención de Robert. Había tratado de mantener una relación con Mike hace algún tiempo pero no funcionó, así que dejaron las cosas hasta allí. Al final, solo fue atracción mutua.

Hablaron por teléfono durante media hora mas hasta que se despidieron porque comenzaría una película que a Ethan le gustaba mucho. Mikasa miró la imagen de su teléfono con cariño y el recuerdo de Eren la invadió. Era una mierda no poder estar con él como deseaba. Sin saber cuando, comenzó a sentir "cosas" que no debería, comenzó a mirarlo con ojos de mujer y no de una espía, comenzó a apreciar sus virtudes y a manejar su carácter. Ese hombre la traía loca, pero habían cosas que no podían ser simplemente porque el destino así lo desea. Suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos. Su teléfono vibró en su mano y miró la pantalla con solo un ojo abierto, y como si lo hubiera invocado, el nombre de Eren apareció. Abrió el mensaje y leyó.

- _¡Hey Mikasa! ¿Quieres que valla a tu departamento a cenar? ¡Ya compré todo así que no digas que no! Iré en tres horas._

 _Eren._

Su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se colorearon. Eren iría a su departamento y esa vez no contaría con Carla para huir si las cosas se ponían intensas. Solo estarían ellos dos y nadie mas.

Nada bueno saldría de esto.

-O-

N/A:

Ethan. Quería que se notara la importancia que tiene este hombre para Mikasa. Es su pilar, su nivel de apoyo, su todo, así que quería profundizar un poco mas en el tema con respecto a este guapetón.

¡EREN Y MIKSA SOLOS! OMG me va a dar un patatús... ¡¿De dónde salió todo esto?! La verdad es que ni yo lo sé. Mientras escribía, esto se metió entre mis dedos y el teclado y surgió esta cosa, ya veré que me ingenio para el siguiente capítulo. MUAJAJAJA.

Katy0225.


	8. Chapter 8

Nada de aquí me pertenece, solo la historia, lo demás es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Capítulo 8.

Mikasa arrojó el teléfono sin ver en donde había ido a parar y se levantó del sofá como si se tratara de un resorte y corrió hacia la cocina, se dirigió al fregador y abrió la llave para dejar caer el agua sobre la pila de platos sucios que se habían acumulado con el pasar de los días, tomó la esponja para fregar y comenzó a enjabonar los trastes con una rapidez increíble. Cuando los enjabonó, los secó y los colocó en su lugar, corrió de nuevo hacia el armario en donde se encontraban las escobas, el cloro, el trapeador, y algunos cubos y desinfectantes y cogió la escoba para volver al living y comenzar a barrer. Recogió del suelo un par de medias, una camiseta y una tanga, frunció el ceño al ver la prenda de ropa interior allí, pero se encogió de hombros y siguió con su limpieza profunda.

Pasó aproximadamente dos horas limpiando su departamento cuando decidió que ya estaba algo presentable, y luego de darle una mirada al reloj que estaba en su muñeca, corrió de vuelta a su habitación para darse un baño y decidir que se pondría. Salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla de algodón y abrió su armario con desesperación. Al final se decidió por unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta ceñida y unos tenis. ¡No tenía tiempo para algo mas!. Se vistió y frotó su corto cabello con su toalla para secarlo un poco, pasó sus ojos por el reloj que estaba colocado en una pared y se horrorizó al descubrir que había pasado una hora. Soltó una maldición y salió de su cuarto al escuchar su teléfono sonar, fue directamente al living y comenzó a buscar el endemoniado aparato que no se dignaba a aparecer. No estaba debajo del sofá, ni en la alfombra, ni en encima del televisor ¡¿Dónde mierda fue a parar?!. Escuchó sonar el timbre y se quedó estática, con la toalla sobre la cabeza y el rostro sudado y sonrojado por el estrés. ¡Mierda! Se dirigió hacia la puerta y tomó el picaporte, lo giró y la abrió, dejando ver a un increíblemente guapo Eren.

Se mordió el labio inferior y lo recorrió con la mirada detalladamente. Usaba el mismo estilo de ropa que ella y sin embargo no dejaba de verse como un modelo de revista. Eren la miró y le sonrió con diversión al notar su toalla sobre la cabeza, movió sus manos que cargaban una cuantas bolsas para que Mikasa las viera y luego le preguntó con alegría:

-¿Será que me dejas pasar o cocinaremos aquí? Aunque para ser sinceros, no traje suficiente comida para compartir con los vecinos.

Mikasa parpadeó un par de veces y luego se hizo a un lado para que entrara. Suspiró al oler su perfume masculino golpeándola con la fuerza de un meteorito y cerró la puerta con sus ojos cerrados. Eren dejó las bolsas en la cocina y luego fue hasta ella sin perder su sonrisa.

-Por cierto, bonito tocado -comentó señalando su cabeza-.

Mikasa se sonrojó y se quitó la toalla con rapidez y giró el rostro a otro lado para que su llamativo color carmín no fuera evidente. Eren soltó una carcajada y se acercó a ella para despeinarla un poco.

-¡Vamos, no te pongas así! -se separó y volvió a la cocina siendo seguido por una Mikasa ceñuda. Eren tomó una manzana verde que se hallaba en una cesta de frutas colocada en el mesón de granito, le dio un mordisco y la miró-. Mi madre te manda saludos, también me ordenó que te trajera una porción de pastel que ella preparó para ti, dice que estas muy delgada y que tienes que aumentar un poco de peso.

Mikasa sonrió y se sentó en el mesón junto a Eren.

-Carla se preocupa mucho por mi, tanto que me hace sentir raquítica.

Eren sonrió con la boca llena y le dijo de forma ininteligible:

-¡Bienvenida a mi mundo!.

Sonrieron y Eren la miró de reojo mientras Mikasa se se pasaba la toalla por el cabello distraídamente. Miró las pequeñas gotas de agua que se escurrían por las puntas de su melena azabache y caían sobre su camiseta, luego observó su cuello, blanquecino y aparentemente suave, y por un momento deseó tocarlo. Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo con vergüenza. Debía reprimir ese tipo de pensamientos con Mikasa.

-¿Y por qué no me llamaste para ir a la casa de Carla? Siempre voy allá para almorzar -preguntó mirándolo de reojo-.

Eren carraspeó y sonrió de lado.

-Porque quería pasar tiempo de calidad contigo -le lanzó una mirada significativa y luego mordió su manzana-, y mi madre no es de mucha ayuda cuando quiero estar con una amiga, sabes. Le gusta malinterpretar las situaciones.

Mikasa sonrió con calidez y asintió con diversión. Era cierto, Carla malinterpretaba todo. Eren la miró y suspiró algo cansado de verla secarse el pelo con tanta lentitud, dejó su manzana prácticamente terminada sobre el mesón y se detuvo frente a ella, le quitó la toalla de las manos y él mismo la frotó contra su suave cabello con delicada brusquedad. Mikasa se quedó quieta, sintiendo como sus manos salvajes y masculinas se movían sobre su cabeza con rapidez, despeinándola y seguramente llenando sus mechones de nudos. Cuando Eren terminó, quitó un poco la toalla para dejar ver un afro de cabello liso sobre la cabeza de su amiga, soltó una fuerte carcajada y le arrojó la toalla sobre la cara.

Mikasa lo miró con una ceja alzada al ver como Eren se doblaba de la risa, se bajó del mesón y fue hasta él con sus manos en la cintura en forma de jarra. Eren subió un poco la mirada para verla y unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Ahora entiendo porque los asiáticos tienen el cabello liso! ¡Pareces un... ja, ja león... ja, ja! -dijo entrecortadamente, llevando sus manos hasta su abdomen y sujetándolo con fuerza-.

Mikasa frunció el ceño y se fue a su habitación dejando a sus espaldas las carcajadas imparables y estruendosas de Eren. Colocó la toalla en su cama y tomó el peine de su tocador y comenzó a desenredar los nudos en su cabello. Cuando se miró en el espejo quedó sorprendida por su bien llamado afro, y sin poder evitarlo soltó una suave risita. Si, lo admitía, se veía bastante graciosa. Terminó de peinarse y se hizo una coleta con el poco cabello que tenía para que no la estorbara al momento de cocinar. Salió de su cuarto y cuando llegó a la cocina miró a Eren batiendo una mezcla en un bol. El chico alzó una mirada y le sonrió.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde se fue tu otra yo? -preguntó con un brillo malicioso en los ojos-.

-No lo sé, creo que se quedó en mi habitación -contestó encaminándose hacia él con los brazos cruzados-.

Eren sonrió aún mas y siguió con lo suyo. Mikasa se apoyó en el mesón con sus codos y miró la mezcla con atención.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.

-Pastel -contestó sin despegar sus ojos de su trabajo-.

Mikasa arqueó una ceja e hizo un pequeño puchero.

-¿Carla no me había mandado un trozo ya?.

-Si, pero ese fue su pastel, este es el mío -contestó con una sonrisa ladeada-.

-Entre ambos me harán engordar. Dentro de poco ya no podré luchar.

Eren soltó una risa divertida y Mikasa siguió mirando como batía la mezcla. Buscó entre las demás bolsas y halló pasta, queso, salsas y carne. Tomó los ingredientes y se los mostró con una media sonrisa.

-¿Pasta con albóndigas y queso?.

Eren se encogió de hombros.

-Ya sabes que soy hogareño, me gusta la comida sencilla.

Mikasa sonrió aún mas y le dio la espalda para tomar una olla y colocarla sobre la cocina. Agregó el agua, la sal y el aceite y esperó a que hirviera, y mientras calentaba el agua, tomó un bol y vació la carne en él, le agregó sal y pimienta e integró los ingredientes con las manos. Agradeció mentalmente a Luci por haberle enseñado a cocinar cuando era mas pequeña, porque si no, se hubiera encontrado en un aprieto.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente. Luci le había enseñado tantas cosas, no solo la había formado académicamente, sino que la había preparado para enfrentar a la vida con la barbilla en alto. Esa mujer de deslumbrante cabellera rubia le había mostrado el camino que una mujer debía seguir, le había dado consejos cuando los necesitaba, ¡Estuvo allí cuando tuvo su primera menstruación! La ayudó y le informó que no iba a morir desangrada por aquel desagradable torrente de sangre que se escurría entre sus piernas, le mostró como sonreír de verdad, le inyectó varias dosis de alegría contra su voluntad y fue la primera mujer que se mostró amable con ella cuando llegó al cuartel, era a quien podía contarle aquellos secretos mas pudorosos que ni siquiera se atrevió a hablar con Ethan. Ahora se daba cuenta de que vivir con Luci no había sido tan malo después de todo.

Eren la miró por el rabillo del ojo y notó una suave sonrisa surcando aquellos finos y atrayentes labios. Mikasa era una chica hermosa, con sus ojos deliciosamente mezclados con aquellos colores tan llamativos, su nariz respingada, su piel blanca como la nieve y suave como la seda y su cabello oscuro, tan profundo e increíblemente brillante. Mas de una vez se preguntó como era que podía ser tan lustroso y suave, y su olor, ¡Oh, cielos su olor! Era embriagador, intoxicante, atractivo. Su cuerpo, atlético, fuerte y perfectamente proporcionado con delicadas curvas, sus manos, suaves y delicadas a pesar de su constante entrenamiento la hacían una mujer prácticamente perfecta.

Mikasa terminó de preparar la carne y la guardó en la nevera para comenzar a hacer la salsa que bañaría las albóndigas, mientras que Eren vaciaba la mezcla preparada en un molde para tartas y la dejaba en el horno. Se sentó en el mesón para mirarla mientras cocinaba y repentinamente sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre la bolsa de la harina que reposaba junto a su mano derecha. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios y se bajó de su asiento de un salto, tomó la harina con naturalidad y luego se acercó despacio hacia Mikasa y cuando estuvo a punto de bañarla con el polvo blanco, la chica ya se había dado la vuelta y lo embarraba con la salsa de tomate que tenía en su mano.

Mikasa sonrió orgullosa y le arrebató la harina de las manos para vaciarla sobre su cara. Como siempre, sus sentidos le advirtieron del movimiento que se llevaba a cabo a su espalda y le permitieron reaccionar a tiempo. Se sacudió las manos para limpiárselas de la harina que había quedado en ellas y lo miró con superioridad. ¡Ja, ay tienes Eren! No te metas con un Ackerman.

Eren extendió los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras sentía como su pecho y su rostro estaban cubiertos con harina y salsa. Miró a Mikasa con su boca formando una O perfecta y luego le sonrió malignamente, se acercó a ella con los brazos abiertos, dispuesto a abrazarla para ensuciarla y Mikasa corrió lejos de su alcance, no sin antes apagar la cocina. Eren la siguió por el living, el pasillo, la cocina, la biblioteca y de nuevo la cocina; Mikasa se detuvo a un extremo de la isla de granito que había en medio de la cocina y Eren se posicionó frente a ella con ojos desafiantes y ardientes. Se miraron por unos segundos y repentinamente el hombre corrió hacia Mikasa, haciendo que la chica se subiera en la isla y corriera sobre ella, pero antes de dar un salto para caer limpiamente en el suelo, Eren se había subido también y la sujetó por el tobillo, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y que cayera de espaldas sobre el pequeño mesón de granito. Eren reaccionó a tiempo y extendió su mano para que Mikasa no se golpeara en la cabeza, y luego, con una sonrisa la arrastró hacia él.

Mikasa pataleó para que la soltara y Eren la tomó con firmeza para que no se le escapara, luego, cuando sus pies alcanzaron el extremo de la isla en donde él estaba, separó sus piernas y llevó su otra mano para aprisionar sus muñecas, se posicionó entre sus largas piernas y después la levantó para que quedara sentada frente a él. Mikasa se quedó muy quieta, con el corazón retumbando en sus oídos y con los nervios a flor de piel ante la cercanía. Eren la miró sin perder ni por un segundo esa sonrisa felina que lo hacía parecer el típico y sexy "bad boy" de las películas, dio un paso mas hacia ella y escuchó un débil jadeo por parte de Mikasa, tomó sus muñecas con sus dos manos y separó sus brazos para poder abrazarla y embadurnarla de toda la mezcla que tenía en su pecho. Mikasa soltó una queja y luego una carcajada.

-¡No, para, me estás ensuciando Eren!

Eren restregó su cabeza contra la cara de Mikasa con mas rapidez, haciendo que su rostro quedara completamente blanco y con algunos manchones rojos por la salsa. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, se separó de ella con una sonrisa, sin dejar de tomarla de las muñecas, y le sonrió con diversión al verla toda pálida.

-Oye ¿qué te pasó, tienes idea de lo blanca que estás? -preguntó con inocencia fingida-.

Mikasa dejó escapar una risita divertida y contestó.

-Creo que es porque estoy viendo al hombre mas feo del mundo -mintió descaradamente, sin perder su nuevo humor-.

Eren abrió la boca y negó con la cabeza, aparentemente ofendido.

-¿El hombre mas feo del mundo? Entonces ese no puedo ser yo, ya que soy bastante elogiado por las señoritas.

-Pues, debe ser que ellas no tienen buen gusto.

Eren arqueó una ceja y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro. Mikasa borró su sonrisa y sintió como los labios del chico estaban prácticamente sobre los suyos.

-Bueno, entonces tendré que hacerte cambiar de opinión acerca de mi físico, ¿no crees Mikasa? -susurró, haciendo que su aliento chocara contra los ansiosos labios femeninos-.

Mikasa tragó saliva y sintió como Eren se acercaba a ella con dolorosa lentitud, y cuando sus bocas estuvieron a solo milímetros de distancia, Eren se separó y la miró triunfante.

-Creo que tu tampoco eres repelente a mis encantos, Mikasa -la soltó de su agarre y fue hasta el horno para revisar el pastel-.

Mikasa parpadeó un par de veces, confundida y aturdida y lo miró silbando mientras tomaba un cuchillo y pinchaba la superficie del bizcocho para comprobar si estaba listo. ¿Había jugado con ella? ¿La estaba provocando acaso? Rechinó los dientes con ira. ¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie jugaba con Mikasa Ackerman! Frunció el ceño, enojada, y se bajó del mesón decididamente, lo tomó de su hombro y le dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Mikasa le dio una fuerte y sonora bofetada. El golpe se escuchó por todo el departamento y Eren se llevó una mano a su mejilla con los ojos abiertos, la miró y notó su expresión totalmente enojada y su rostro rojo de ira. ¿Lo había golpeado? ¿Acaso lo había golpeado, a él? Apretó la mandíbula y frunció el entrecejo. ¡Nadie golpea a Eren Jaeger sin recibir su merecido a cambio! Así que la tomó de la cintura y de un movimiento rápido chocó sus labios contra los de ella para besarlos furiosamente.

Mikasa mantuvo su boca fuertemente cerrada y Eren puso su mano libre detrás de su nuca para acercarla mas a él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como aquella lengua afilada y furiosa trataba de hacerse paso sobre su boca. Estaba aturdida, impresionada y enojada. Primero, Eren era un idiota, y segundo, besaba endemoniadamente bien. Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos con furia.

-No vuelvas a golpearme -le dijo entre dientes-.

-Y tú no vuelvas a jugar conmigo -contestó con sus ojos chispeando-.

Se miraron fijamente por largos minutos y luego Eren bajó la mirada, dándose por vencido ante los ojos de Mikasa. Suavizó un poco el agarre que mantenía sobre su cintura para no lastimarla y suspiró.

-Vale, no lo haré... lo siento -contestó él mientras se alejaba un poco de ella-.

Mikasa lo miró y detalló el enorme rosetón que le había dejado sobre su mejilla y una punzada de culpabilidad se apoderó de ella. Tenía que haberse controlado un poco, después de todo, ella era más fuerte que él. Suspiró y se acercó a él para colocar su mano sobre el golpe.

-Yo también lo siento, no pensé que te golpearía tan fuerte.

Eren sonrió y contestó con arrogancia.

-No te preocupes, esto no es nada comparado a los golpes que he recibido en los entrenamientos.

Mikasa sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Ese hombre no tenía remedio. Se acercó a su rostro y dejó un beso sobre su mejilla hinchada y caliente. Eren la tomó del codo y le impidió separarse de él, se acercó de nuevo a sus labios y esta vez los rozó con calidez y lentitud.

Mikasa se quedó quieta un momento y luego se dio por vencida ante su caricia. Cerró los ojos y rodeó el cuello de Eren con sus brazos. Acarició sus labios hinchados por la "batalla anterior" con suavidad y entrega, permitiéndose sentir la calidez que emanaba de él, la sensación de tranquilidad que hace tiempo no sentía y el presentimiento de que era querida por él y que no estaba tan sola en el mundo. Eren tomó su cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo para que no quedara ni un centímetro de distancia entre ellos. Su boca, tan suave y delicada lo había envuelto en un sentir nunca antes experimentado con ninguna otra mujer. Escuchó su corazón latir precipitadamente y le pareció que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?.

Mikasa subió sus manos hasta su nuca y acarició su cabello castaño con la punta de sus dedos, haciendo que Eren se estremeciera. Eren sacó la punta de su lengua y la pasó sobre los labios de Mikasa, pidiéndole permiso para entrar en ella, Mikasa abrió sus labios y dejó que su posesiva lengua recorriera cada parte de su boca con una pericia que la dejó sin sentido. Ese hombre tenía tanta experiencia en el tema como lo aparentaba.

Correspondió a sus exigencias con gusto y Eren subió su mano por su espalda, subiendo su camisa en el camino, pasó por su cabello y lo desató de su agarre, luego bajó de nuevo su mano y la dejó en su cuello. Mikasa soltó un pequeño gemido y Eren comenzó a caminar con los ojos cerrados hasta chocar contra la isla de la cocina, donde sentó a Mikasa y se posicionó entre sus piernas. Se miraron por un momento y ella chocó su frente con la de él.

-Se va a quemar el pastel -susurró bajito-.

Eren asintió y se separó de Mikasa un momento para apagar el horno, volvió hasta donde estaba ella y la abrazó contra su pecho. Mikasa cerró los ojos y rodeó su cintura mientras escuchaba como su corazón latía desenfrenadamente bajo su pecho. Soltó un suspiro y Eren depositó un beso en su coronilla.

-Te quiero -dijo ella en un susurro casi inaudible y Eren sonrió, la tomó de la barbilla y alzó su rostro para volver a besarla-.

Mikasa quiso llorar, quiso reír, quiso desmayarse y quiso morirse allí mismo. Estaba haciendo las cosas mal, realmente mal, no tenía que haberle dicho eso a Eren cuando ella sabía a la perfección que no podían estar juntos, terminaría dañándolo, lo haría sufrir a él y a Carla, los destruiría y no podría repararlos. ¿Hasta cuándo actuará su egoísmo por ella?. Pero es que no pudo detenerse, no cuando sintió su boca reclamando la suya, no cuando los brazos fuertes del hombre que amaba rodeaban su cintura y la acariciaban con deseo, ella no era un robot, no era una máquina sin sentimientos, porque, a pesar de todo, Mikasa seguía siendo un ser humano, una mujer, y porque, a pesar de todo, Mikasa se había permitido volver a sentir algo que no fuese odio. Y en ese momento quiso irse, huir lejos con Eren y olvidarse de todo, justo en ese momento cuando su lengua batallaba con la ajena quiso ser feliz y dejar las armas de lado. ¿Acaso fue eso lo que pensó su padre cuando se enamoró de su madre? Si era así, entonces ella quería actuar como él lo hizo, pero Kenny y Levi la encadenaban a su vida triste. Estaba atada a todos lados, a Eren, a Ethan, a Luci, a Carla, a Kenny y al enano, a sus padres y a los Reiss. No tenía escapatoria, no sabía que hacer. Una lágrima desesperada recorrió su mejilla y Eren se separó de ella para mirarla.

-¿Qué pasa, no quieres que siga? -preguntó con preocupación-.

Mikasa le sonrió y acarició su rostro con suavidad.

-No es eso, es solo que me cuesta creer que este mundo pueda llegar a ser hermoso a pesar de la crueldad que reina en el.

Eren acarició su cabello y Mikasa cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por esa suave y simple caricia.

-Sigue, Eren -pidió en voz baja-.

Eren atendió su pedido con la intensión de no hacerla sentir triste y Mikasa rodeó su cuello con fuerza. Era una idiota egoísta, pero esa era la única forma de desahogarse, de eliminar sus preocupaciones y comenzar a pensar en ella misma. Y mientras Eren se deshacía de su camisa y la besaba en el cuello, juró que haría hasta lo imposible por garantizar su existencia y la de Carla, no permitiría que nada les pasara mientras ella viviera. Si algo les sucedía, si aunque fuera uno solo de sus cabellos era maltratado por los Reiss, ella misma acabaría sin piedad con la vida de esos miserables. Porque ella era la peor sanguinaria cuando se lo proponía, porque ella podía olvidarse de su humanidad y centrarse en acabar vidas sin una pizca de dudas, porque ella era una Ackerman y no se iba a dejar vencer por nada ni nadie.

 _Presente._

Mikasa miró a la nada mientras el humo de su cigarrillo se evaporaba en el aire.

Ese recuerdo era el mas feliz y triste que tenía. Cuanto habría dado por permanecer siempre en los brazos de aquel hombre, de decirle hasta quedarse muda lo mucho que lo amaba, de despertar todos los días y mirarlo durmiendo a su lado. Eren Jaeger fue su primer amor y fue el primer hombre que la tocó como lo hizo ese día. Hicieron el amor como dos locos desquiciados, reclamándose y exigiéndose mas de lo que podían dar, luchando para ver quien se atrevía a vencer al otro con besos llenos de pasión, dándose caricias llenas de locura y desesperación. Mikasa se sintió llena de verdad, se sintió como una verdadera mujer bajo su cuerpo fuerte, se sintió completa y enteramente feliz como no lo había sido antes. Eren fue su salvación y su maldición al mismo tiempo.

Él había hecho que volviera a sentir, le había llevado vida a sus ojos y le regaló el don de mirar las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Fue su peor error y a la vez lo mas grandioso que pudo tener con ella.

Hanji la miró con ojos expectantes y se quitó su saco, después lanzó una pequeña mirada por el ventanal oscuro y siguió escrutando el rostro de Mikasa.

-Así que los rumores acerca de tu amorío con Jaeger eran ciertos -dijo con una sonrisa pícara-.

Mikasa la miró y suspiró. Apagó su cigarro y se recostó en la silla con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo.

-No creo que lo que tuvimos fuera una relación amorosa -contestó débilmente-, mas bien fue como... una aventura inevitable, una situación que no podíamos controlar, era una sensación que se escapaba de nuestras manos y nos impulsaba a hacer locuras, al menos así era de mi parte -colocó su molesto mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y agregó-. Nosotros nunca hablamos de amor ni nada por el estilo, simplemente teníamos algunos encuentros y ya.

Hanji apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y colocó su barbilla sobre sus palmas.

-Pues, yo creo que no fue así.

Mikasa le lanzó una mirada rápida y una suave sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

-Ambos sabíamos lo que sentíamos, pero nunca tuvimos el valor de confesarlo. Quizás yo era mas cobarde de lo que creía y él era mas idiota de lo que pensaba.

-Los hombres son idiotas por naturaleza. Estoy haciendo una investigación sobre eso.

Ambas sonrieron y Mikasa suspiró.

Eren. Lo extrañaba, de verdad lo hacía. Daría todo por ver de nuevo su sonrisa arrogante, por apreciar sus ojos brillantes y ardientes, por sentir sus caricias decididas y apasionadas sobre su piel, por sentir su lengua invadiendo su boca con frenesí. Eren había sido el hombre que amó, y que aún amaba con locura, y sin embargo, todo se terminó con demasiada rapidez, todo se quebró inevitablemente, todo su amor la dejó paralizada y le impidió volver a sentir como antes, por culpa de la llegada de una mujer de cabello rubio, esa misma que poseía una belleza despampanante y envidiable para toda mujer, esa que se cruzó en el camino de Eren para dejarlo todo de cabeza, la responsable absoluta de que todo se fuera al infierno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Historia Reiss.

-O-

N/A:

Ajá, ya apareció Historia. ¿Qué habrá hecho esta chica que causó el final de todo para Eren y Mikasa? Eso es algo que solo yo sé XD.

Bueno, como siempre mis sinceros agradecimientos por sus lecturas y demás. No tengo mucho para decir, así que solo me queda despedirme... ¡Espero leerlos a ustedes también, así que dejen sus comentarios con sus opiniones!. ¡Chaooo!

Katy0225.


	9. Chapter 9

Como siempre les recuerdo que Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad sino de Hajime Isayama.

Capítulo 9.

Sonaba tan bien escuchar que lo que tuvieron fue algo parecido a un amorío, tratar de engañarse con que todos aquellos besos y esas palabras regaladas fuesen reales. Era como si se tratase de una ilusión que quería tratar de convertir en realidad a toda costa, aunque sabía que todo se había tratado de una vil mentira.

Ella era quien tenía el trabajo de mentirle a Eren, pero la engañada fue ella.

Sonrió falsamente. Eren era un actor excelente, y ella fue demasiado ingenua. Había sido una niña enamoradiza y cayó en su juego inevitablemente.

-Imagino que tu no estuviste al tanto de todos los detalles de lo sucedido con Eren y conmigo, después de todo tu trabajo era mas que nada la criminalística para ese entonces así que no pudiste saber con exactitud cual fue el plan que Erwin tenía preparado para mi -aseguró mirando el techo distraídamente-.

Hanji asintió, afirmando su comentario.

-Tienes razón, no tuve muchos detalles sobre el tema, solo me enteré por mis compañeros que Eren estaba saliendo con una chica llamada Mikasa y que aparentemente era un Ackerman -se rascó la cabeza y frunció el ceño-. Para ser sinceras, no me agradaba mucho meterme en los planes de Erwin y prefería estar metida en los laboratorios de la policía.

Mikasa asintió y siguió con su relato, rememorando detalles del pasado que prefería no recordar.

 _Flashback._

 _-Pasó aproximadamente un año desde que Eren y yo nos involucramos de forma íntima. Yo le sacaba la información a base de cucharadas y preguntas simples e inocentes, simples detalles que traté que no causaran gran repercusión en él ni levantara la mas mínima sospecha, aunque cada vez se me hacía mas difícil._

 _Debo admitir que llegó un momento en mi vida que decidí mandarlo todo a la mierda, desentenderme totalmente de Kenny y Levi y dejarlos a ellos resolver su guerra idiota mientras yo vivía tranquilamente mi juventud, pero eso cambió un poco cuando conocí a Historia Reiss. Digamos que mi nueva forma de pensar se evaporó rápidamente y volvió la Mikasa sanguinaria y vengativa de siempre. De nuevo me sumergí en mi mundo cruel y devastador, ese que la vida se había encargado de regalarme ._

Mikasa miró la ventana que se encontraba en la habitación de su departamento, admirando la belleza que poseía la inmaculada y siempre blanca y pura nieve.

Muchas veces, cuando era mas pequeña, se preguntó si su descendencia asiática había nacido de los copos y la escarcha que caían a la tierra únicamente en invierno, descendiendo del cielo y el frío y heredando la misma palidez que la nieve poseía. Creyó que su blanca y suave piel y su parentesco con las demás personas con esos rasgos se debía al simple hecho de que todos provenían de la misma cuna, que todos llegaban a la tierra para vivir allí y conocer nuevas personas para tener experiencias que los ayudarían a aprender en el futuro, y así, al acabarse una temporada de invierno y ascender al cielo nuevamente tras fallecer, cuando volvieran a caer en forma de copos convertidos en una nueva existencia, supieran defenderse de las situaciones que les deparaba la vida.

Se colocó de pie envuelta en su edredón y miró la ciudad que se extendía ante sus ojos. A veces quería volver a ser esa niña soñadora y risueña, capaz de crear mil historias sorprendentes y poco creíbles, ser esa que paseaba por el campo con la seguridad de pertenecer a la hermosa nieve, de tener la ilusión de que en su vida anterior fue amiga de la luna y hermana de las estrellas, esa que vivía inmersa en su propio mundo fantasioso e infantil. Sintió un crujir en su pecho al notar todo lo que había desaparecido en ella en unos cuantos años. Nada de eso volvió a ocurrir, no creó mas historias, no pensó en otras excusas que cambiaran la realidad de la vida, no idealizó mas hipótesis sobre la descendencia de los humanos a base de sueños e ilusiones.

Ethan solía decirle frecuentemente que las personas eran lo contrario a lo que fueron en el pasado, por ejemplo, la gente que como ella habían pasado por situaciones trágicas y dolorosas, lo normal era que su forma de pensar cambiara radicalmente, mientras que aquellos que viven en medio de lujos y poca necesidad terminan convirtiéndose en gente ignorante, caprichosa y engreída, incapaces de ser lo que fueron de niños, inocentes y nobles. Y cuanta razón tenía.

La vida está basada en el azar. Siempre dando vueltas y vueltas, dando golpes dolorosos en algunas personas y tropiezos alegres en otras; arrebatando vidas, y otorgando otras nuevas; creando desilusiones, y regalando nuevas oportunidades. Siempre azar, siempre a la espera de recibir una bofetada del destino, siempre alerta ante cualquier nuevo ataque. La vida es cruel, te arrebata las cosas que mas quieres, te tumba al suelo y hace que tus días sean siempre lluviosos y fríos, pero luego te encuentras con la ilusión de esperar tu dósis de felicidad, tus arrebatos de suerte y la sensación de júbilo en tu sistema y eso te motiva a seguir. Al menos así lo era para Mikasa.

Extendió su mano y tocó el vidrio del ventanal con la ilusión de tomar un copo de nieve a través del cristal. Cuanto ansiaba poder jugar de nuevo con la nieve, dejarse caer de espaldas en una pequeña montaña blanca y hacer ángeles sobre ella utilizando sus brazos y piernas, crear muñecos de nieve con gestos graciosos y hacer una batalla de bolas de nieve en donde podría reírse hasta no aguantar mas. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente contra el cristal. Últimamente estaba muy melancólica y su pasado hacía aparición en momentos tan inoportunos como aquel. Culpó a Eren por eso.

Y allí estaba, ¡Otra vez pensando en él!. Se mordió el labio inferior y luego dejó escapar un suspiro. Eren. Separarse de ese nombre era imposible, alejarse de su recuerdo se definía como una total tortura, existir sin su presencia era igual que morir. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que la había dejado tan perturbada? Un grito proveniente de su subconsciente le contestó con fuerza. ¡Todo!. Su sonrisa arrogante, sus ojos verdes y brillantes, su cabello libre y rebelde como él mismo, sus manos fuertes y cálidas, su pecho tibio, sus brazos protectores, sus labios carnosos y atrayentes, todas sus cualidades la conducían a él como si se tratara de un imán, como si fuera el fuego al que las polillas no pueden resistirse, como la cerveza que los alcohólicos no pueden dejar. Así era Eren, así de necesaria era su existencia para ella.

Se separó del ventanal, decidida a salir un rato y disfrutar de la nieve hermosa, así que se dio una ducha caliente y se vistió con sus pantalones de cuero negro, unas botas con un poco de tacón del mismo color, una camisa mangas largas blanca y un sobretodo blanco. Tomó su arma y la metió en su bota derecha y salió del departamento.

Como era de esperarse, las calles no estaban muy concurridas, ya que la gente prefería quedarse refugiada en el calor de sus hogares antes de estar expuesto a un posible resfriado, pero eso no fue algo que le molestara. Las tiendas comenzaban a vestirse de navidad, adornadas con luces brillantes y ofreciendo coronas y árboles, Santas y renos en cerámica, envoltorios para regalos y sinfines de adornos multicolores ordenados meticulosamente y de forma estratégica en las vidrieras. Tal vez se animara y comprara un árbol, tenía dinero suficiente para permitírselo ya que había comenzado a trabajar en una agencia de guardaespaldas para darle credibilidad a su palabra, y de esa forma revivir parte de su pasado con su familia. También se sentía tentada a pedirle permiso a Carla para pasar la navidad con ellos, ya que para la mujer Mikasa era una mas de la familia, y de cierta forma así era, ¿no?.

Llegó a una plaza poco habitada y se sentó en una banca cubierta por una capa fina de nieve, llevó sus manos hasta su boca y sopló aire para calentarlas, dejando ver una nube de vaho saliendo de sus labios, se recostó del respaldo de la banca y cerró los ojos por un momento. El frío nunca le disgustó, todo lo contrario, sentía que contrastaba muy bien con su personalidad bipolar, a veces demostrativa, y otras carente de emoción alguna. Un aire frió sopló y su cabello corto bailó con el. Soltó un suspiro y luego sintió unos brazos rodeando sus hombros y un beso surcando su frente con cariño. Abrió los ojos rápidamente, viéndose sorprendida al no percibir a nadie a su alrededor, y se encontró con unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, mirándola con todo el amor y la felicidad del mundo. Parpadeó un par de veces, conmocionada, y después sonrió y envolvió el cuello de Ethan en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Ethan! -gritó con entusiasmo, luego reaccionó como su hija sobreprotectora, separándose de él y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Es peligroso! ¿Qué pasa si te descubren?... ¡Argh! Ese inútil de Kenny nunca piensa mejor antes de mandarte al exterior sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que podrían descubrirte... ¡Y ese otro imbécil del enano! Ja, no hace otra cosa mas que limpiar como una maldita sirvienta y comportarse como un Lord adicto al té y al refinamiento a base de malas palabras. Otro inútil mas. Deja que los vea, porque los voy a dejar como un par de bolas de mie...

-¡Mika! -la interrumpió para luego sonreírle paternalmente-. Tranquilízate, niña, he venido aquí porque yo así lo desee. Te extrañé mucho ¿sabes?, el cuartel no es lo mismo sin ti en él.

Mikasa sonrió un poco.

-Yo también los extraño a todos. Es muy duro para mi no verte, ni a Luci -dijo en voz baja-.

Ethan la abrazó por los hombros de nuevo y la recostó en su pecho. Mikasa se dejó hacer sin poner objeciones y cerró los ojos ante el gesto tan familiar que ese hombre le regalaba.

-Luci también te extraña. Ahora está mas triste que nunca, no espera a volver a verte.

Mikasa suspiró y luego se quedaron en un cómodo silencio. La gente que caminaba por los alrededores los miraba con extrañeza y las señoras mayores con desaprobación; claro, ver a un hombre obviamente alemán abrazando a una chica de rasgos asiáticos no sería muy bien interpretado para la sociedad, ya que no podía tratarse del caso padre-hija, sino de algo _mas,_ pero a Mikasa le supo a mierda la opinión y los pensamientos de los demás. Ethan era su padre, él la había criado junto a Luci y la gente no tenía porque intimidarla o hacerle cambiar de opinión con respecto a mostrar su afecto hacia ese hombre maravilloso. Minutos después de haber llegado, Ethan comentó.

-Me han dicho que estás saliendo con Eren...

Mikasa carraspeó y sintió el calor subir desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta su coronilla. ¡Esas no eran cosas que podía hablar con Ethan! ¡Eran demasiado íntimas! Es más, ni siquiera se veía diciéndoselas a Luci por el simple hecho de ser muy vergonzosas. ¿Cómo rayos le dices a un hombre que es prácticamente como tu padre que te has acostado con un chico? ¡No se puede, simple y claro!. A pesar del frío, Mikasa comenzó a sudar y a morderse el labio en un obvio gesto nervioso. Ethan la miró y sonrió divertido.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Así que si es cierto! Mi querida Mika, ¡Estás creciendo!.

-¡Ethan, no grites! Esto es muy vergonzoso para mi -lo regañó mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de Ethan-.

Ethan le acarició el pelo, aún con una sonrisa en sus labios, y luego se puso serio.

-Mikasa, no quiero que te sientas mal, pero quiero que sepas que puede ser peligroso enamorarse de un policía, y mas cuando estamos pasando por todo esto...

-Lo sé perfectamente Ethan -respondió con su voz siendo amortiguada por el sobretodo masculino-, pero ya esto es algo que se escapó de mis manos... cuando _pasó_ , sentí que ya nada podía hacer para detener esto que siento, que no había vuelta atrás y que había decidido jugármelas todas con él. Me enamoré sin desearlo... y si Eren siente lo mismo por mí, entonces me comprenderá y sabrá por qué estoy haciendo lo que hago. No digo que me perdonará por haberlo engañado, pero tengo la esperanza de que me entienda un poco.

Ethan suspiró pesadamente y siguió acariciando el cabello de Mikasa.

-Espero que sea así, Mika. De verdad que sí.

Pasaron una hora hablando de trivialidades hasta que Mikasa le ordenó que se fuera al cuartel para que no corriera peligro, Ethan la obedeció y se despidió dándole un beso en la frente.

Lo miró marcharse con un golpe de tristeza. Había sido tan repentina su aparición y tan rápida su partida que le dolía. Un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de su pecho como una mala sensación, un mal presentimiento, algo que le advertía que las cosas no iban bien, que algo malo sucedería, y sintió miedo, de verdad. Ese tipo de miedo que te da al ver morir a alguien frente a tus ojos, o ese otro que sientes al ver en internet las predicciones de Nostradamus sobre el fin del mundo y los horribles desastres naturales que estarán por pasar, o enterarte por algún medio que el mundo se acaba en dos días; precisamente ese miedo que sientes que va escalando desde las puntas de los dedos de los pies hasta la coronilla, ese que te deja con la respiración entrecortada y con las palpitaciones desbocadas, ese que te hiela la sangre y no te permite reaccionar cuando se debe, era ese tipo de miedo que la domaban ahora.

¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué sentía esa sensación de repente al ver partir a Ethan?. Tragó fuerte y suspiró con fuerza. No. No. No podía pasarle nada a él, ¿verdad? Ethan era fuerte, podía defenderse él mismo, era un gran hombre con grandes maniobras de combate, así que estaría bien. Estaría bien. Debía estarlo. Se pasó una mano por la cara para deshacerse de alguna manera del estrés que comenzaba a invadirla. Debía dejar los pensamientos idiotas de lado y centrarse en lo que se había propuesto al salir del departamento: distraerse y disfrutar de la nieve, así que soltó un último suspiro y se levantó de la banca para comenzar a caminar en busca de una cafetería.

El frío comenzaba a hacer de las suyas y poco a poco la iba envolviendo como si se tratase de un grueso edredón, así que pensó que un chocolate caliente le vendría de perlas, y además la haría alejarse de la extraña ansiedad que comenzaba a palpar. Entró en el _Ashley's Coffe,_ local reconocido por su excelente hospitalidad y la calidad innegable de sus productos, y se sentó en una de las mesas mas alejadas que habían junto a la ventana que daba vista a la calle. El lugar era bonito, decorado de forma alegre y divertida -juvenil hasta cierto punto-, con paredes de colores vivos y atrayentes como el aguamaria, rosa, azul y morado, y algunos cuadros de figuras abstractas colgando en ellas, las mesas eran cómodas, de forma redonda y con bonitos floreros de cristal de forma cuadrada con una hermosa y bien cuidada rosa blanca dentro. Se sentó en el taburete alto y esperó a que la empleada tomara su orden.

-Un chocolate caliente y un trozo de pastel de manzanas, por favor -le pidió a la chica con voz amable-.

La muchacha rubia -claramente a base de tintes por sus enormes raíces negras comenzando a asomarse- anotó su pedido en una libretita y luego asintió.

-En seguida le traigo su orden, señorita -y sin decir nada mas, se fue-.

Mikasa no le prestó mucha atención y a cambio sonrió por su pedido. Esa Carla había hecho que los pasteles se les metiera hasta en los pensamientos ¿Quién diría que se volvería una amante del pastel de manzanas? Esa mujer tenía la culpa, y era la principal responsable de que ahora tuviera que hacer mas ejercicio de lo normal si quería seguir estando en forma. Sonrió aún mas. Por cierto, hace tiempo que no veía a Carla -claro, si es que "tiempo" se refería a dos semanas-. Frunció el ceño y retiró el mechón de cabello que siempre lograba irritarla. Iría a visitarla ese mismo día, así saldría de la rutina y aprovecharía de su día de descanso, libre de la agencia.

Cerró los ojos, invadida por el fuerte olor a café en el local y se relajó un poco, sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose y le agradeció a la chica rubia por haber llevado su pedido sin siquiera abrir los ojos para mirarla. Llevó sus manos a la taza de contenido caliente y la acercó a sus labios, sopló un poco para no quemarse y el vapor hizo que se le erizara la piel, luego dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. El chocolate la hacía sentir feliz (¿Y a quién no?) y eso hizo que se despojara un poco de la tensión que cargaba con ella. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró su pastel con la boca hecha agua. Se veía exquisito, apetitoso y como un rey pecaminoso al que iba a sucumbir. Sonrió con extrañeza. Ya iba a excitarse otra vez por culpa de ese maldito postre. La crema se veía deliciosa y los atisbos de manzana se hacían ver por todos lados, además, el olor tentador que salía de el postre la estaba matando poco a poco, así que sin esperar mas, tomó su cuchara y comenzó a degustar. Cerró los ojos con placer al hallar delicioso su pastel y probó otro trozo.

Cuando hubo terminado de comer, suspiró con disfrute y la chica que la había atendido con anterioridad se acercó de nuevo a ella al ver que ya había terminado con su pedido. Le sonrió con amabilidad y le preguntó:

-¿Desea algo mas?.

Mikasa la miró y luego su plato vacío en el que alguna vez se halló un delicioso trozo de pastel. Frunció el ceño un momento y luego miró a la chica con una suave sonrisa.

-Si, deme dos trozos mas de tarta de manzana para llevar.

La chica asintió y poco después apareció con su nuevo pedido, pagó su consumo y salió del local con una sonrisa. Definitivamente iba a volver allí.

El frío la golpeó apenas puso un pie en la calle, fuera de la protección del café, pero se acostumbró al cambio de temperatura con rapidez y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Carla. Eren no debería estar allí ya que se hallaba ocupado en el cuartel de la policía, o al menos eso le había comunicado en la mañana, así que le llevaría el pastel a Carla y le dejaría el del chico bajo su cuidado, porque si se lo llevaba a su departamento terminaría comiéndoselo. La morada de Carla no estaba muy lejos del café, en realidad se encontraba en una zona céntrica de la ciudad en donde podía tener los supermercados y demás tiendas a la vuelta de la esquina, y eso la hizo seguir con su trayecto a pie. Ese día no tenía ganas ni de su auto, ni del autobús. Llegó al vecindario de Carla en aproximadamente veinte minutos y sonrió al ver la casa perteneciente a la mujer.

Todo estaba cubierto de un manto blanco y pulcro, sobre todo las aceras y los tejados de las casas. La de Carla se veía hermosa, con su tono crema en el exterior y su cuidado muro de piedras -de mas o menos sesenta centímetros de altura- rodeando el frente de la casa. Detrás de los muros de piedra había un jardín, pero ahora no podía verse por la nieve, y también habían dos árboles que ahora se encontraban secos y marchitos a cada lado de la casa. Ese lugar era sin dudas hermoso en primavera, ya que estaría mostrando sus colores y vivacidad en todo su esplendor, pero aún así, el blanco la hacía verse igual de bonita. A ella siempre le gustó la casa de Carla, era tan romántica y bohemia que la hacía suspirar con anhelo y poseer la esperanza de que algún día ella viviría en una construcción igual de hermosa que esa, sin preocupaciones por nada mas que no fuera comer pasteles y sembrar flores en un gran jardín. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia la vivienda con ánimo. Subió los tres escalones que habían antes de llegar a la puerta, y cuando estuvo frente a ella, la golpeó tres veces con los nudillos.

En el interior de la casa se oyó un ruido, seguido de algunos susurros y luego unos pasos apresurados acercándose a la puerta. Miró como el picaporte giraba y luego quedaba extendida ante ella la visión de una Carla totalmente sorprendida, con los ojos desorbitados y el rostro pálido. Frunció el entrecejo y Carla se tomó ambas manos con nerviosismo.

-Carla ¿Estás bien? Te noto pálida -comentó preocupada por la salud de la mayor-.

Carla parpadeó un par de veces y la miró con miedo.

-E-eh si, estoy b-bien no te preocupes, Mikasa -tartamudeó nerviosamente, lanzó un vistazo a su espalda y la volvió a mirar después de suspirar para calmarse un poco-. ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? No pensé que vendrías a visitarme.

Mikasa la miró sin estar muy segura de que hacer con respecto a esa situación tan incómoda. Era obvio que Carla no la quería allí -porque en otra situación la habría invitado a entrar en la casa no mas verla-, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

-Quería verte, hace días que no lo hago. Te traje pastel de un lugar no muy lejos de aquí. Esta realmente delicioso, te encantará -contestó mostrando su compra frente a ella, luego soltó un suspiro actuado y le dijo con voz ansiosa-. Uyy ¡Que frío hace! Carla ¿vas a dejar que me congele aquí o me dejarás pasar?.

La mujer parpadeó de nuevo y se mordió el labio con fuerza, sus manos se apretaron con mas nervios y su mirada bajó al suelo. Mikasa entrecerró los ojos, analizando cada uno de sus gestos con el labio inferior levemente fruncido. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a Carla?. Un sentimiento parecido a la sospecha combinada con la desesperación y la creciente rabia comenzaban a formarse en su interior. ¿Por qué se quedaba allí, sin decir o hacer nada? ¿Qué rayos pasaba?. En el interior de la casa se oyeron pasos acercándose y una voz que ella conocía a la perfección la sacó de sus preguntas internas.

-Mamá ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¿Acaso no se trataba del comandante Erwin? Historia tiene que partir ahora, puede ser peligroso que ande por allí sola.

Carla abrió aún mas sus ojos y su rostro comenzó a sudar. Mikasa también dilato sus ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Acaso dijeron Comandante Erwin? ¿Y escuchó también el nombre... Historia?. Frunció el ceño y el agarre en la bolsa de su compra se hizo mas fuerte. Solo había una Historia que debía tener cuidado al salir, solamente había un Comandante Erwin entre la policía, y obviamente, solo había un Eren Jaeger que podía hablar de esa manera en toda la maldita ciudad. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y escuchó como sus dientes rechinaban. ¿Por qué mierda Historia Reiss se hallaba en ese lugar, y con qué fin iba Cejotas a esa casa cuando tenía un cuartel entero para hablar sobre lo que sea que tuvieran que hablar?.

Y entonces una lamparita se encendió en su cabeza, que trabajaba a toda máquina. ¿Por qué razón iba a querer Erwin Smith separarse del resto de la policía e ir a hablar con un subordinado en específico, teniendo a Historia Reiss en la casa de ese mismo oficial, y por sobre todo, que ese hombre sea quién ande con un "amorío" con una posible matona? Solo había dos opciones, la primera era que querían proteger a la chiquilla de los Reiss, y la segunda, que todo lo que había pasado con Eren y ella se trataba de una simple farsa que la policía idealizó para sacarle información sobre el paradero de los Ackerman. Entonces recordó varias preguntas sospechosas que Eren le había lanzado con el paso del tiempo, preguntas que decidió olvidar.

 _Y dime, Mikasa... ¿Alguna vez has tenido contacto con... los demás Ackerman?._

 _Mikasa, ¿Sabes qué aspecto tienen Kenny o Levi_ _Ackerman? Digo, deben parecerse a tu padre ya que tu familia tiene muchos parentescos físicos entre ellos._

 _Ayyysss, hay veces que me pregunto ¿Cómo harían ese par para conseguir esconderse de tan magnífica forma, tú no?_

Su respiración se volvió irregular a la par de su sentido racional. Claro, todas esas preguntas fueron hechas después de revolcarse con ella para que no pensara mucho en el tema. Eren había sido simplemente brillante. Todo este tiempo la engañó, la envolvió en su juego y la manipuló como quiso. Había sido una tonta. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Una mujer con sentimientos no pertenecía a los Ackerman, y ahora entendía el por qué, ahora sabía que se había hundido en un juego, mismo al que ella misma había decidido renunciar.

Cerró los ojos y trató que el dolor que sentía, junto a la traición en aumento no se hiciera visible en su rostro. Retuvo las lágrimas y se mordió la lengua para no soltar un sollozo. Estaba dolida y estaba triste. Confió en las únicas personas que una vez fueron cercanas a sus padres y salió peor de como ya estaba. La habían engañado. La habían ilusionado... ¿Pero, eso no era lo que ella iba a hacer con ellos?. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. Si, era lo que estaba haciendo, pero ella no quería hacerlo, había dudado, había tomado las medidas suficientes para que no corrieran peligro, había jurado cuidarlos con su propia vida, había decidido alejarse de la muerte, de soltar sus armas para seguir adelante con la barbilla en alto, y sin embargo se encontró de nuevo con la misma conclusión de siempre: El mundo es cruel, no tiene sentimiento de misericordia alguno, las personas son egoístas, solo piensan en ellas mismas y la gente con inocencia extrema como ella eran las que sufrían con el peso de toda la maldad que rodeaba al mundo. No había esperanza para los débiles, los fuertes siempre son los que sobreviven, y ella no era fuerte... pero estaba segura de algo: iba a sobrevivir.

Suspiró, buscando la inexpresividad que se había convertido en su amiga, y se colocó su mejor máscara estoica, esa que estaba pintada de grises en todos sus tonos y que relucía con fuerza como solo la maldad y las ganas de saciar sus ganas de sangre podía hacerlo. Había amado a esas personas, los había querido como si fueran de su propia familia, pero la familia no traiciona, la familia no hiere ni te miente. Ella no era parte de ese grupo. No. Solo era un entretenimiento para la policía, una fuente de información indirecta que los guiaría a Kenny y a Levi -su verdadera familia- si se descuidaba al momento de elegir sus palabras. No estaba dispuesta a seguir cayendo en la trampa de Eren, no, de Erwin. ¿De verdad la policía quería a una Ackerman? Bien, pues allí había una, y era la peor de los tres.

Sus ojos soltaron un brillo malicioso y sintió el peso de su arma dentro de su bota. Algo le decía que Historia Reiss sería la primera en la lista en caer bajo sus pies.

-O-

 _¿Qué es la vida, Mikasa?... Es el Sol, la Tierra, las personas, las sonrisas, las miradas, los animales... la vida es una rueda que está siempre en movimiento, hace que las personas se muevan, caminen, lloren, rían y se tropiecen en el camino. La vida es respirar y mirar el cielo recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol. La vida es un regalo que se nos fue otorgado para tomar experiencia, es un todo y un nada. Es un punto efímero del mundo que, como todo, se acaba. Es la muestra del amor de dos personas, un proceso que se lleva a cabo desde tiempos milenarios. La vida es azar también, capaz de poner_ _situaciones complejas en nuestro camino sin aparente explicación. La vida es sorpresa. Es mirar al frente y regalar abrazos y saludos. La vida es motivación. Un impulso que te incentiva a mirar siempre al futuro de forma positiva... la vida_ _eres tú también._

-O-

N/A:

¡Hola! Aquí yo de nuevo.

Ok, con respecto al capítulo... no sé porque pero me gusta hacer sufrir a Mikasa -de todas formas, si no lo hago, la historia no tendría sentido-. Este capítulo está dividido en dos partes, al principio quería hacerlo entero, pero después decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo hasta allí y darles el momento dramaticón en el siguiente -si señores, habrá drama, dolor y lágrimas en el capítulo diez-.

En este punto de la historia es donde comenzaremos a ver sangre (Je, je)... ya sé, deben estarme mirando con cara de _guatafoc_ y leve reprimenda. ¡Estoy prometiendo sangre desde que empecé a escribir, y ahora, después de nueve capítulos es que se empezará a ver! Lo siento, pero es que primero tenía que poner parte del pasado de nuestra protagonista, porque sino, no tendría sentido.

Solo por adelantarles algo -y joderles la paciencia como solo a mi me gusta hacer-, les diré que alguien esencial en la historia dirá adiós, mientras que otro será un completo traidor. ¡JA! Hasta ay llego, les dejo sus dudas sembradas ahora. Bueno, bueno, gente bonita, esta que está aquí se va... ¡Chaito pescadito!.

Los quiere mucho, mucho:

Katy0225.


	10. Chapter 10

Obviamente Shingeki no Kyojin no es mío, es del señor, señorísimo y señorosomo Hajime Isayama.

Capítulo 10.

 _-¿Qué es la vida, Mikasa?... Es el Sol, la Tierra, las personas, las sonrisas, las miradas, los animales... la vida es una rueda que está siempre en movimiento, hace que las personas se muevan, caminen, lloren, rían y se tropiecen en el camino. La vida es respirar y mirar el cielo recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol. La vida es un regalo que se nos fue otorgado para tomar experiencia_ _s_ _, es un todo y_ _es_ _un nada. Es un punto efímero del mundo que, como todo, se acaba. Es la muestra del amor de dos personas, un proceso que se lleva a cabo desde tiempos milenarios. La vida es azar también, capaz de poner_ _situaciones complejas en nuestro camino sin aparente explicación. La vida es sorpresa. Es mirar al frente y regalar abrazos y saludos. La vida es motivación. Un impulso que te incentiva a mirar siempre al futuro de forma positiva... la vida eres tú también._

 _Miró sus ojos verdes con intensidad ante su afirmación. Su sonrisa amable la hacían sentir rara, y el brillo de su cabello rubio la enceguecía. Luci era hermosa, y sus palabras de motivación la aturdían debido a su profundidad y a su inspiración al momento de soltar un párrafo como aquel. Ella solo era una niña, pero se sintió mejor al escuchar palabras como aquellas._

 _Sintió una caricia en su cabeza y la miró con el ceño fruncido._

 _-Y si la vida es tan maravillosa como dices, ¿Por qué se acaba? ¿Por qué mis padres decidieron dejar de mirar el cielo debajo de la sombra de un árbol? ¿Por qué ya no podrán mirar al frente y abrazarme y darme besos?... ¿Por qué yo sigo aquí y ellos no, si se supone que soy vida también?._

 _Luci la miró atentamente, sin saber que decir por un momento. Era cierto, si le decía sus pensamientos a una niña de nueve años de esa forma, lo mas normal era que ella preguntara cosas como esas. Soltó un suspiro y comenzó a pensar la respuesta a su pregunta, cuando la obtuvo la miró con paciencia y su voz dulce invadió la habitación de la menor._

 _-Porque la vida se le es otorgada a las cosas en el planeta para que aprendan, para que vean cosas increíbles, para que sientan cosas nuevas. Todo en el mundo es efímero, Mikasa, todo se acabará algún día. Llegará un momento en el que las estrellas se apagarán definitivamente, en el que el Sol dejará de brillar, en el que la humanidad soltará su último suspiro de existencia, porque así como se nos bendijo con vida, al ver que ya hemos tenido experiencia en este mundo, no nos queda mas remedio que partir para reunirnos con nuestros antepasados en el cielo._

 _La vida es polvo, Mikasa. Bajo la presencia de un mínimo soplo de aire, esta se extingue como la llama de una vela; es por eso que siempre te digo que debes vivir como si este se tratase del último día de tu existencia. Esa noche no moriste porque el destino así lo quiso. Mikasa, tienes cosas pendientes que hacer, formarás parte de un futuro del que solo tú puedes ser consciente, solo tú puedes tomar las decisiones que determinarán lo que quieres para tu vida. Solo tú eres quien puede forjar tu propio camino._

 _-_ O-

Mikasa parpadeó un par de veces en la misma posición en la que se hallaba al momento de llegar a la casa de Carla. La miró con fijeza, transmitiendo todo su entendimiento a través de sus ojos hipnotizantes, comunicándole que ya había descubierto sus estrategias por medio de su expresión estoica, y advirtiéndole lo que pensaba hacer por su fruncimiento de labios y su rostro levemente ladeado. Ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir siendo la tonta de quien todos se burlasen. Ya estaba bueno de ser la feliz y despreocupada Mikasa. El demonio en su interior había despertado de nuevo y con mas fuerza que antes; ahora amenazaba con arrasar todo a su paso como si se tratara de la lava de un volcán.

La nieve a su espalda no parecía ser tan fría en comparación con su mirada, y eso alarmaba de sobremanera a Carla. Sus ojos perforándola con fiereza digna de una leona le advertía que ya habían sido descubiertos y que la chica rubia que estaba a su espalda corría un enorme peligro. Si tan solo Eren se diera cuenta de todo aquello, si tan solo pudiera él estar allí para detener todo lo que se aproximaba, pero él estaba en el interior hablando con Historia -o al menos eso rogaba ella-, no estaba al tanto de lo crítica que se había tornado la situación. Mikasa era letal, demasiado según su hijo. Fácilmente podía acabar con ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no lo hizo, solo se dedicaba a mirarla, con esa expresión aterradora.

Una punzada en su pecho le supo a remordimiento, a dolor y a frustración. Al principio no estuvo de acuerdo con aquello, pero pronto accedió porque era un caso de suma importancia, y su hijo estaba involucrado en todo. Sabía lo egoísta que se estaba portando, Mikasa era una chica que había sufrido mucho siendo muy jóven, y ella estaba clavando mas la estaca en su lastimado y magullado corazón. Sus errores habían hecho que esa muchacha la mirara como lo hacía, y estaba dispuesta a morir en sus manos si eso la hacía sentir mejor. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Mikasa ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de acercarse a ella mínimamente, pero el tono que empleó en su voz fue tan filoso como las hojas de sus katanas.

-Bueno Carla ¿Qué te parece si entramos? No te mentí cuando te dije que hace frío -mencionó con sequedad y sin dejar ninguna emoción surcando sus ojos-.

Carla tragó duro y se hizo a un lado mecánicamente. Mikasa entró en la estancia y se despojó del sobretodo al sentir el agradable calor de la chimenea en el ambiente y lo dejó en el perchero junto a la puerta, volvió a encarar a Carla y llevó su dedo índice a sus labios, diciéndole con el gesto que callara. La mujer obedeció sin oponerse y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear ante la situación que estaba viviendo. Mikasa volvió a darle la espalda -tratando de no romper la firmeza que había impuesto en ella- y caminó como un alma silenciosa hacia la sala, donde estaba Eren e Historia besándose calmadamente.

Al mirarlos sintió un profundo dolor y odio en su pecho. La ira comenzó a subir a su cabeza y dio gracias a todos los santos por haber tenido un entrenamiento digno, además de varias horas de meditación para relajar la mente junto al enano. Caminó en silencio hasta el sofá que estaba detrás de la pareja y se sentó cómodamente, sintiendo la mirada llorosa de Carla puesta en su nuca. No despegó sus ojos oscuros de los labios que se movían con calma y cariño frente a ella, los labios de Eren acariciando los ajenos con un mimo indescriptible, tratando de llevarle calma con ese gesto a la rubia que mantenía abrazada firmemente de la cintura. Se cruzó de piernas y llevó su mano hasta su bota derecha donde reposaba tranquilamente su arma plateada, la sacó de su escondite y escuchó un jadeo prácticamente inaudible proveniente de la boca de Carla, luego, con la otra mano rebuscó en una de las bolsas que tenía sujeta en su mano desocupada y sacó uno de los trozos de pastel para llevárselo a la boca y degustarlo con falso deleite.

Quién diría que hace mas o menos media hora ese postre le había parecido divino, y ahora no le encontraba sabor alguno. Eren despegó su boca de la de la mujer y chocó su frente con la de ella.

-Todo va a estar bien, ¿De acuerdo? No voy a permitir que nada malo te pase -le prometió en voz baja-.

La "niña" asintió y lo abrazó por la cintura. Mikasa frunció un poco el ceño y siguió admirando la "hermosa película" que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos. De pronto sintió asco de sí misma. Ese hombre la había besado a ella cuando anteriormente hacía lo mismo con esa asquerosa Reiss. Se mordió el labio con increíble fuerza para no dejar escapar un grito ni las mil maldiciones que morían por salir de su boca. Un ruido a su espalda le advirtió que Carla se había hecho notar, así que los protagonistas de la hermosamente patética escena frente a ella se separaron de inmediato y quedaron en shock al verla allí, sentada como si nada, con un pastel en su mano izquierda y una pistola en la derecha. Hermosa bienvenida.

Mikasa observó como cada músculo del cuerpo de Eren se tensaba y como Historia abría sus ojos azules desmesuradamente al notarla allí.

-¿Qué tal, Eren? ¿Te diviertes? Porque yo sí -le dio un mordisco a su pastel y luego abrió los ojos con exageración y negó con la mano que tenía el arma-. ¡Oh, no se preocupen por mí, continúen con lo que hacían que no pienso estorbarles de ninguna manera!.

Una mezcla de todas las emociones existentes pasó por el rostro de Eren, desde el pánico y el asombro, hasta la vergüenza y la pena, pero Mikasa solo se dedicó a comer. El miedo era latente en el hermoso rostro de la chica rubia que cada vez mas se escondía detrás de Eren. Mikasa se sintió asqueada ante su terrible debilidad, ante su miedo y cobardía. Definitivamente iba a divertirse con ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Mikasa? -preguntó Eren tratando de entretenerla para que no cometiera una locura-.

Mikasa tragó y lo miró.

-¿No es obvio? Vine a visitar a Carla y le traje un trozo de pastel. Pensé que sería bueno acompañarlo con un poco de café con leche. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que tú también te encontrabas aquí... y con semejante compañía?.

Miró a Historia como si se tratara de un depredador cazando a su presa e hizo que un estremecimiento se elevara por su columna vertebral, seguido del erizamiento del vello en su nuca. Historia casi pudo verla agazapada de forma felina en su asiento, casi pudo notar el brillo maligno extendiéndose en sus ojos con rapidez, y casi pudo sentir el sabor de la venganza y las ganas de sangre que sus hermosas facciones asiáticas dejaban ver sin censura. Tenía miedo de esa mujer, de su arma sostenida con soltura en su mano, de la advertencia que reinaba en sus ojos y del falso tono amistoso en su voz. Mikasa Ackerman era peligro puro en todos los sentidos.

Eren miró a Mikasa a los ojos, encontrándolos mas vacíos de lo que los había visto el día que la vio por primera vez. Sentía su corazón retumbando en sus oídos sin compasión y se maldijo por no haber tomado mas precauciones al momento de actuar. Ahora no solo Historia, sino también su madre y él mismo corrían peligro por su estupidez. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el Comandante Erwin entrara por esa puerta y los ayudara en esa situación, pero nada de eso sucedió. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Mikasa se cansó de solo observarlo, así que se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por los alrededores de la sala, admirando una que otra vez algunas fotos que estaban en la repisa apoyada a la pared.

-¿Saben? Siempre pensé que me tomaría mas tiempo encontrar a algún Reiss, pero no fue así... ¡Irónico, no! La mismísima hija de Rod, el cerdo mayor, vino hasta mi con los brazos abiertos, exigiéndome matarla con sus ojos llenos de inocencia y pánico. Algo realmente cursi para mi gusto.

Eren sintió las manos de Historia temblando mientras sostenía su camiseta con fuerza. Su mandíbula estaba tensa al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, pero no se movió ni un milímetro. Desgraciadamente no sabía que tan peligrosa podía llegar a ser Mikasa al momento de actuar.

La pelinegra lo miró y exclamó con soltura:

-¡Vamos, cielo, relájate! No pienso hacerles nada ni a Carla, ni a ti... mi único objetivo es la chica.

-No pienso dejar que la lastimes -afirmó con firmeza-.

Mikasa le lanzó una mirada envenenada y se llevó un nuevo trozo de pastel a los labios.

-No estás en las mejores condiciones para tratar de detenerme -contestó con dolida burla-.

Eren apretó los puños y Mikasa siguió viendo las fotos de la repisa, hasta que se detuvo en una en específica. Dejó el pastel en la mesa de madera y tomó el portarretrato con su mano vacía. Cuando hubo apreciado bien la imagen, se las mostró a los tres con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

-Si que se esmeraron en su actuación, ¿eh?. Carla, deberías convencer a tu hijo que sea actor en vez de policía... aunque tú también trabajas de maravilla. Me tragué tu personaje de mujer compasiva y madre sustituta por completo. Felicitaciones.

Carla sollozó con fuerza y se cubrió los ojos con sus manos. Mikasa la miró con un pellizco de culpa, pero luego la desechó rápidamente. Esa mujer era peor que ella en esos momentos. Eren frunció el ceño y le espetó con acidez:

-Pero no solo fuimos nosotros quienes decidieron jugar este juego, Mikasa, tú también querías tener información sobre la policía, información a parte de la que ya tenían con su infiltrado. Prácticamente estamos a mano.

Mikasa dejó la foto en su lugar y se rascó la punta de la nariz. Luego embarró la punta del arma en la crema del pastel y se la llevó a los labios distraídamente.

-Si, tienes razón, aunque yo no fui tan perra como para querer engatusarte y revolcarme contigo para sacarte algo de información. De esa parte sucia del _juego_ te encargaste tú.

Lo miró con un arrebato de ira y por su gesto Eren supo que estaba dolida, mucho mas de lo que todos pensaban. Mikasa suspiró y luego volvió su inexpresividad reinante.

-¿Y sabes qué fue lo peor? Que caí en tu juego, que me enamoré como una adolescente y que pensé por un maldito momento en dejarlo todo, estaba decidida a renunciar a Kenny y a Levi y a su intento inútil de sobrevivir. Estaba dispuesta a cruzar al otro lado del mundo si era necesario, con el único fin de estar contigo... ¡Hasta le puse seguridad a tu madre para que los Reiss no la dañaran mientras yo estaba aquí! Corrí con todos y cada uno de los riesgos que abarcaba mi presencia en tu hogar, y todo fue en vano. La engañada fui yo. ¡Yo fui la maldita niña inocente en el juego de Erwin! Porque, vamos a estar claros, todo esto es demasiado perfecto para que lo hubieses planeado tú.

Mikasa caminó hasta el sofá y volvió a sentarse, tratando de no mirara a Historia porque si lo hacía, le daría un balazo en los sesos. Tomó su arma con ambas manos y la observó como si nunca hubiera visto una igual.

-Mikasa -trató de hablar Carla esta vez pero la chica la ignoró deliberadamente-.

-De nuevo todos se unen en un complot para hacer sufrir a la niña llorona. De nuevo, todos buscan capturar a la mas débil. De nuevo caí en la decepción y la traición.

Se mordió el labio, tratando de no llorar frente a ellos y mantenerse firme como llevaba haciéndolo desde que llegó. Eren aflojó un poco la tensión de la mandíbula y un golpe con la misma potencia de un meteorito lo golpeó en el pecho. Mikasa era una chica vulnerable, sensible y traumada. Siempre teniendo que huir del dolor y de la maldad de la gente y ahora había caído de nuevo en el abismo de la tristeza. Se sintió miserable, la peor basura del mundo por hacerla sufrir de aquella manera. La engañó y la enredó en sus planes para conseguir información, cuando lo que ella había hecho desde que la conoció fue preocuparse por Carla y por él y enamorarse hasta el punto de querer dejarlo todo. Era un maldito miserable.

Y lo peor de todo era que quería a esa mujer, de verdad, un poco mas que a Historia, pero la quería. Mikasa sonrió falsamente.

-Definitivamente soy un imán para el dolor, ¿Verdad?. Todos vienen directos hacia mí para hacerme daño, para obtener algo a cambio o para simplemente hacerme sentir... no, para no hacerme sentir nada. Por eso nunca puedo permitirme confiar en nadie mas que no sean Kenny, el enano o Ethan ¡Y por supuesto, mi querida Luci!. Ellos si son mi familia. Son los que siempre se han preocupado por mi de verdad, ja, ja.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y una delgada cicatriz quedó a la vista de todos. Mikasa se llevó su dedo índice a la herida y les sonrió.

-¿Quieren saber como me la hice realmente? Fue con una katana -Historia jadeó y Carla sollozó, Eren solo la miró-. La hice el mismo día en el que me ordenaron sacarte información como modo de auto-castigo por el daño que te haría. El enano me detuvo antes de continuar con mi labor.

Otra punzada en el pecho y Eren la miró con sus ojos comenzando a cristalizarse. No podía verla así, dolía, dolía mucho. Cuanto hubiese dado para que ella no pasara por todo aquello, cuanto hubiera dado por rechazar la orden de su superior cuando le pidió que hiciera todo aquello. Ahora no solo la había hecho sufrir, sino también lo hacía con su madre y con él mismo. Historia dio un paso al frente y Eren la detuvo al ver que quería acercarse mas a Mikasa.

-Mikasa... yo... yo no soy la mas indicada para hablar aquí, pero...

-Cállate zorra, si no quieres que te vuele los sesos ahora mismo -comentó sin verla-.

Carla lloró con mas fuerza y Mikasa le lanzó una mirada -que por un microsegundo demostró disculpas- y se acercó a ella, la tomó del codo y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

-Deja de llorar, dije que no te dañaría ni a ti ni a Eren. Por desgracia no suelo tener ganas de eliminar a la gente que amo, a pesar de que sean unos malditos traicioneros.

La sentó en el sofá y le extendió el trozo de pastel que quedaba en la otra bolsa.

-Cómelo -ordenó-. Te aseguro que no está envenenado.

Carla tomó lo que le extendía y obedeció su orden solo para no sentirse tan miserable. Mikasa miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca, mismo que le había regalado Levi la última vez que lo vio, y escuchó una voz que salía desde el aparato.

-¡Mika, malas noticias! ¡Los perros de los Reiss van para la casa de Carla Jaeger, posiblemente para buscar a la hija de Rod que se encuentra allí! ¡Saben que estás allí y van dispuestos a eliminarte! Kenny y el joven Rivaille no tardarán en llegar.

Mikasa abrió los ojos con sorpresa y cruzó una mirada con los que estaban en la sala. Eren se acercó a ella y Mikasa se alejó para poder hablar por su reloj.

-¡Ethan en dónde estás! -fue lo único capaz de preguntar-.

-¡No te preocupes por mí, yo también estoy a punto de llegar!... Mikasa por favor, aguanta cielo.

Y sin decir nada mas, la conversación se cortó. Soltó una maldición y Eren la tomó de los hombros.

-¡Mikasa debes irte de aquí ahora mismo! -ordenó con la preocupación nadando en sus ojos verdes-.

-¡No! No pienso irme y dejar que los demás se encarguen de todo... ¡Y no me toques con tus manos infestadas de la esencia de esa asquerosa Reiss!.

Eren la soltó de inmediato y se pasó una mano por el pelo con frustración. Carla se había desmayado e Historia parecía de piedra debido al miedo que sentía por ver lastimados a Eren y a su madre. No quería que les pasara algo a ellos, eran como su familia. Mikasa suspiró para calmarse un poco. Debía tener la cabeza fría, sino haría cualquier estupidez. Necesitaba sus katanas, no podía hacer gran cosa con esa arma sin municiones para cuando se le acabaran. Miró a Carla y luego a Eren.

-No te preocupes, no dejaré que les pase nada. Juré que los protegería con mi vida si era necesario, y yo nunca rompo mis promesas.

Se giró y cuando iba a salir de la casa para esperar a sus oponentes y a sus aliados, Eren la detuvo sosteniéndola por el brazo con firmeza, la hizo girar y la besó con urgencia en los labios, sin importarle que a un metro de distancia se encontraba su "novia". Mikasa se separó algo sorprendida y aturdida y luego de mirar un _no se qué_ en los ojos de Eren, salió de la casa.

-O-

-¿Estás segura de que Mikasa Ackerman se encuentra en el interior de esa casa? -preguntó un hombre trajeado con voz increíblemente aguda mientras miraba un punto fijo en la pantalla de su tablet-.

La mujer le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca y el hombre soltó un quejido, la miró de mala manera y ella solo se cruzó de brazos.

-Por supuesto, ¿Por quién me tomas, imbécil? Ahora dame mi pistola -le ordenó-.

El hombre le dio lo que pedía y ella la miró en su mano con deleite, con añoranza y con una sonrisa extendiéndose cada vez mas en sus labios.

-Mierda, hace tiempo que no veía a mi niña conmigo. Ya la extrañaba.

El cuartel de los Reiss estaba desolado, a excepción de ellos dos que se encontraban mirando la pantalla de la tablet que el hombre mantenía sujeta entre sus manos. La hermosa rubia se cambió aquella falda que parecía un mantel ante sus ojos y se colocó a cambio un pantalón de cuero negro, unos mitones y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color sobre una camisa de tirantes blanca. Se amarró el cabello en una coleta y pintó sus labios de un color rojo sangre que la hacía resaltar mas de lo que ya lo hacía.

Cuanto había extrañado todo aquello, desde su antigua ropa, hasta su verdadero hogar. La puerta mecánica frente a ellos se abrió y por ella entraron seis hombres -armados hasta los dientes-, siendo guiados por uno mas pequeño, panzón y con bigote. Rod Reiss había engordado mas de lo que recordaba.

El hombre se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y miró el aparato tecnológico que tenía Liam en su mano. Le pareció un cerdo desagradable, con esa mirada idiota y esa nariz grande y sudorosa como el resto de su cara. Lo odiaba hasta cierto punto, pero lo prefería a él antes que a los Ackerman, de eso estaba segura.

-¿Ya encontraron a la mocosa de Kenny? -preguntó con emoción y con sus ojos brillando como si de un niño con juguete nuevo se tratara-.

Liam giró el rostro para mirarla y luego de intercambiar una mirada de aprobación, asintió con la cabeza hacia su jefe.

-Si señor. Según nos han informado, Mikasa Ackerman se encuentra en la casa de los Jaeger junto a la señorita Historia.

Rod se llevó el dedo índice a su barbilla y se dio leves golpesitos con el, haciéndose el interesante, y luego de un minuto de "pensar", ordenó con una sonrisa.

-Vallan a buscar a mi hija... y por supuesto, maten a todos los que estén en la casa -sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad y luego miró a la rubia-. Y con respecto a la pequeña zorrita... no quiero que quede rastro alguno de lo que una vez fue un cuerpo.

-¡Si, señor! -gritaron los guardaespaldas antes de dar media vuelta y salir de allí para buscar refuerzos y cumplir la orden de su jefe-.

La rubia se tensó por un momento al momento de pensar en Mikasa. Carraspeó y luego negó con la cabeza. ¡Basta de sentimentalismos! Si, era una lástima que la mocosa muriera, pero ese era su trabajo y nada podía hacer al respecto. Al menos sabía que les daría pelea a esos mal nacidos y eso, de cierta forma, la consolaba hasta cierto punto.

Rod la miró al escuchar su carraspeo y luego se golpeó la frente como si se le hubiese pasado un detalle por alto.

-¡Es cierto, casi se me olvida! -se acercó a ella y la tomó de ambas manos con delicadeza y con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro-. Gracias por tus deliciosas contribuciones en todos estos años de trabajo, querida Luci.

Luci se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad y guardó su arma en el interior de su chaqueta de cuero.

-Es mi trabajo, no lo olvides -contestó sin mirarlo-.

-Si, lo sé, y como tu trabajo es servirme, tengo una orden para ti en especial; encárgate personalmente de la mocosa, desmiembra sus brazos y piernas, luego córtale la cabeza y tráemela. ¿Podrás hacerlo, verdad?.

Luci se detuvo un momento de su trabajo y se quedó mirando el suelo. Ese hombre era deplorable, era incluso peor que Kenny. La estaba probando, la estaba analizando para comprobar que no era una doble espía. Su corazón latió con fuerza bajo su pecho y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

 _¡Si, Luci, ya lo sé, yo también te quiero!._

 _Te digo que entre Carl y yo no hay nada. Cuando tenga novio te lo diré._

 _Oye, Luci... gracias por todo..._

 _¡Corre Ethan, Luci ya llegó y tus emparedados no están listos!._

Mikasa. Su voz dulce y aniñada la atormentaron, pero nada dejó ver en su expresión. Acomodó su chaqueta y miró al cerdo frente a ella.

-Si, lo haré.

Y sin decir o agregar nada mas, salió del cuarto y se dirigió al exterior del cuartel para cumplir con su orden. Sus ojos verdes se cristalizaron y se permitió dejar escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Mikasa.

-O-

Ethan tomó dos Colt .45 1911del estante en el que guardaba sus armas, algunas balas y pasó su mirada por unas granadas que reposaban junto a las pistolas, cogió dos y salió corriendo del cubículo armado. Había un gran revuelo en el cuartel, los soldados corrían de un lado a otro con sus metralletas en sus manos y los empleados de las oficias de investigación se acercaron a él, gritándole que los Reiss comenzaban a estar peligrosamente cerca de la casa de Carla. Hizo oídos sordos y los apartó a todos de un empujón. No podía perder tiempo con ellos ahora.

Su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos frenéticamente y sus manos comenzaron a temblar ante el miedo. Mikasa estaba en grave peligro y lo único que tenía para defenderse era una simple pistola sin municiones de repuesto. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Pasó como un rayo por los pasillos del cuartel y abrió el cuarto de quien consideraba su hija, se aproximó al escritorio que se hallaba frente a la cama y tomó las dos katanas que reposaban con calma sobre ella, salió de nuevo y se dirigió al exterior, donde lo esperaba su camioneta negra. Salió del ascensor de cristal y dio tropezones con varios soldados, miró a todos lados y cayó en la cuenta de que no había visto a Luci desde hace un rato, se acercó a una chica con bata blanca que estaba cerca y la tomó del hombro para que lo mirara.

-Cuando veas a Luci, infórmale de todo lo que está pasando, ¿si?.

No esperó a que le contestara, ya sabía que ella le obedecería. Salió de la puerta del árbol y volvió a correr para llegar a la camioneta, abrió la puerta del conductor y se deslizó en el interior del auto, metió la llave en su lugar y dio un giro brusco para que encendiera la camioneta. El motor dio un rugido furioso y pisó el acelerador, haciendo que los neumáticos chirriaran. Se puso en marcha inmediatamente hacia la capital, con una velocidad que nunca antes había utilizado. Sus nudillos se tornaron blancos ante el firme agarre que mantenía en el volante y su rostro comenzó a sudar a pesar del frío que causaba la nieve. Debía llegar. Mikasa lo necesitaba.

-O-

-¡Señorita Mikasa!.

La mujer giró el rostro ante el llamado y se encontró de frente con uno de los guardias que habían colocado allí para cuidar a Carla. Habían dos mas que corrían hacia ella con preocupación en sus ojos, dando algunos traspiés a causa de la nieve. Quien había gritado había sido Björn, un hombre de cuarenta años, rubio y de ojos verdes, como casi todos los europeos. La tomó de los hombros ejerciendo cierta presión sobre ellos y habló con una rapidez tan increíble que casi no pudo entenderlo.

-¡Recibí un llamado de Kenny, dijo que los Reiss se acercan aquí! ¡Tardarán mas o menos cuarenta minutos en llegar!.

Mikasa asintió y puso una mano en su hombro para tratar de calmarlo. Si ella se mostraba exaltaba, terminaría asustando a los demás, así que se dejó ver serena y con voz natural le contestó.

-Ya lo sé. Ethan me lo comunicó justo ahora.

Björn asintió, de acuerdo y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-¡¿Qué debemos hacer?! -preguntaron los demás hombres cuando por fin llegaron hasta ella-.

Mikasa los miró a todos y una brisa fría meció su cabello negro.

-Estén en guardia, no se despeguen de sus puestos iniciales. Traten de no ser vistos por ellos cuando lleguen. Dejemos que solo me vean a mi y que crean que estoy sola, pero algo me dice que quien les informó sobre mi estancia y mi conocimiento de los Jaeger fue un infiltrado de los nuestros, así que deben saber que ustedes están por los alrededores.

Björn la miró con el ceño fruncido y dio un paso hasta ella.

-¿Y cómo sabe que se trata de un espía infiltrado en el cuartel?.

Mikasa lo miró a los ojos y luego vio como los otros dos hombres la observaban con duda.

-Porque si no fuera así, ¿Cómo iban a saber que yo estaba sola aquí, sin armas para defenderme y sin la supervisión de Kenny o Levi? Desde que empezamos a trabajar en esto, Kenny y el enano han estado dando vueltas por aquí, o incluso lo ha hecho Ethan, pero ¿Por qué se decidieron a atacar justo cuando no estaban ninguno de ellos en sus puestos?. Es algo sospechoso, ¿no?.

Al caer en cuenta de ese detalle, los hombres abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y negaron con la cabeza, enojados. ¿Un espía entre ellos? ¿Quién podría ser? Después de todo lo que hacen los Ackerman por sus soldados, siempre viendo que no pasen peligros mayores, ¿Aún se atreven a traicionarlos?. Mikasa los miró a todos con falsa tranquilidad y habló lo mas normal que pudo.

-Tratar de adivinar quién es el traidor es algo inútil ahora. En este momento debemos centrarnos en proteger a los Jaeger hasta que lleguen los refuerzos.

Björn frunció los labios y la miro con fijeza por un momento.

-Pero en el interior de la casa se encuentra Historia Reiss, podemos usarla como rehén y así no llegaríamos a mayores con ellos.

Mikasa negó con la cabeza.

-No, esa mujer no le importa en lo mas mínimo a Rod, lo único que quiere de ella es que continúe con el legado familiar de seguir cazando a los Ackerman. Si la tomamos como rehén, no haríamos nada, ellos seguirán atacando hasta verme muerta.

Un silencio colectivo se formó en los presentes. Los soldados encubiertos la miraron con admiración y decisión. Esa mujer demostraba tanta firmeza en los momentos mas graves que no hacía mas que aumentar sus ganas de luchar por ella, por su nombre y por su seguridad, por verla de nuevo, sobreviviendo y caminando al frente con la barbilla erguida. Mikasa les sonrió y con una seña de su mano les ordenó que se fueran a sus puestos.

Cuando estuvo sola, soltó un suspiro. Todo se estaba complicando mas de lo planeado. Por suerte sus hombres estaban armados y podían defenderse con naturalidad, pero ¿qué podrían hacer cuatro personas contra un grupo, probablemente de seis o más, armados hasta en las bolas? Si bien en el pasado había vencido a treinta hombres en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ahora era distinto puesto que ellos estaban armados con lo mejor que podía existir en el mundo de las pistolas o revólveres, y a su espalda se encontraba Carla, a quien quería proteger a toda costa. Tan solo un movimiento en falso y todo se iría al infierno. La puerta de la casa se abrió y del interior salió Eren con expresión seria y con la funda de su arma colgada en su cintura, se situó a su lado y miró al frente.

-Así que no mentías cuando dijiste que pusieron espías por los alrededores.

-No me gusta mentir con las cosas serias -contestó sin mirarlo-.

Eren la observó de reojo y suspiró, haciendo que una nube de vaho saliera de sus labios. La nieve caía lentamente y muchos copos se quedaban prendados en el cabello de Mikasa, haciendo que el blanco pálido contrastara perfectamente con la melena azabache. Hasta en ese momento crítico, Mikasa se veía hermosa.

-Lo siento, Mika -susurró sin dejar de mirarla-.

Mikasa no contestó ni se inmutó ante su comentario. Sus disculpas quedaron rondando en el ambiente frío y Mikasa alzó el rostro para ver el cielo. Recordó que esa misma mañana se había visto repasando sus fantasías de niña, entre ellas la existencia y la muerte humana a través los copos de nieve. La muerte llega con el invierno y se lleva las vidas de las personas para volver a caer el año que sigue junto a las nuevas existencias. Posiblemente, ese día se irán muchas vidas humanas de vuelta al cielo nevado.

-O-

Luci se sentó en el puesto trasero del auto negro que era manejado por uno de los soldados de los Reiss. Estaba mas seria de lo normal y sus labios le dolían por mantenerlos fruncidos tanto tiempo. Estaba aturdida, nerviosa y con nuevos sentimientos encontrados. Prácticamente había criado a Mikasa y ahora debía ser ella quien acabaría con su existencia, con su ser, y de la peor manera, la mas sanguinaria e inhumana.

¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Podría eliminarla sin dudarlo? ¿Podría ver a Ethan a la cara como si nada después de eso? No, no podía. Ella también era débil, esa niña le había implantado ese sentimiento en su cuerpo y ahora se estaba mostrando en todo su esplendor. Mikasa se había metido en cada poro de su piel, aún cuando trató de que no fuera así. De verdad intentó no encariñarse con ella, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero todo su trabajo fue en vano. Mikasa la envolvió con su tristeza, con sus ojos vacíos y con esas sonrisas que muy pocas veces le dedicaba. Mikasa era como su hija, como su hermana pequeña, y ahora debía matarla, llenarse las manos con su sangre y verla dejar de brillar como una estrella extinta.

Recordó el día que llegó a su vida, con su vestido deshecho, lleno de barro y roto de forma salvaje. Su cabello enmarañado y con algunas ramitas en él, algunos raspones y moretones en su cuerpo y las rodillas magulladas y ensangrentadas. Recordó la sensación que sintió al tomarla de la mano por primera vez, la calidez que emanaba de ella y que se apoderó de su sistema sin quererlo. La primera vez que la hizo reír -de verdad- por haberla cachado tomando botanas de la nevera a escondidas para llevárselas a Ethan. Todos esos momentos se convertirían en simples recuerdos, recuerdos que la atormentarían hasta el último día de su vida. Mikasa la seguiría como un fantasma y la arrastraría de los pies hasta el infierno cuando estuviera durmiendo. Y estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

" _Luci, ¿Qué es la vida?."_

Miró por la ventanilla del auto y observó como poco a poco se acercaban a la casa de Carla Jaeger. Detrás de ellos estaba otro auto, cargado con mas hombres que se encargarían de darle fin a la vida de la mas pequeña de los Ackerman.

Ese día lloverían gotas de sangre y se impregnarían en el suelo blanco cubierto por la nieve como si de un lienzo se tratara.

 _-_ O-

Levi conducía la moto como un lunático, esquivando los autos con maniobras peligrosas y veloces. Kenny, a su espalda, trataba de no caer al pavimento mientras sostenía su sombrero. Escuchó como rechinaba los dientes con ira y se descubrió en la misma situación.

Solo un mínimo descuido al momento de vigilar a la mocosa y se hallaban metidos en todo ese lío. ¡Demonios!. La casa de Carla estaba lejos del cuartel y fue una suerte que la moto ya estuviera arreglada y que pudieran usarla para llegar a la ciudad, porque sino se verían envueltos en la peor de las circunstancias. Ese día debían llegar a tiempo para salvarla, no podían permitirse otra muerte de un Ackerman, y menos de la mocosa. Si algo le llegara a suceder a Mikasa, Levi jamás se lo perdonaría, y estaba seguro que lo mismo pensaba Kenny. 

Esquivó un auto y escuchó una maldición a su espalda. Sentía el peso de sus armas en el interior de su saco y esto lo hacía sentir mas seguro. Pasó por alto la luz roja del semáforo y siguió manejando con dirección puesta al frente. Se extrañó al no verse rodeado de policías desde que había comenzado a manejar, pero no le importó, ellos serían un estorbo mas.

Frunció el entrecejo con mas ahínco que de costumbre mientras su pelo se removía con insistencia hacia atrás. La calle estaba resbaladiza por la nieve recientemente retirada del camino y eso le dificultaba tener el control completo de la moto. Soltó una maldición y sintió un escalofrío. El frío era demasiado fuerte para su gusto.

Esquivó un nuevo auto y aceleró aún más.

-Aguanta, mocosa.

-O-

Los autos se detuvieron justo frente a ellos y Mikasa se tensó de inmediato. Eren frunció el ceño y sostuvo con fuerza su arma, atento a cualquier movimiento de sus enemigos. Las puertas se abrieron y salieron cuatro hombres, uno de ellos dio un paso al frente y demandó con voz ronca.

-Denos a la Señorita Historia en este instante.

Mikasa ladeó una sonrisa y miró el cabello del hombre, que estaba teñido de color verde.

-Me temo que ella ya no se encuentra en este mundo, pero si quieres te reúno con esa perra en este mismo instante -contestó con burla, tomando su arma con firmeza para que no se le cayera al suelo-.

Los que estaban allí se tensaron y Mikasa miró como acercaban sus manos lentamente a sus sacos.

-Eres una maldita perra mentirosa, Ackerman -contestó con los dientes apretados y la mandíbula tensa-.

Mikasa sonrió con sorna e hizo una leve reverencia.

-Muchas gracias... aunque si mis palabras fueran falsas, el hecho de que me faltara una bala en mi arma sería bastante extraño dada la situación en la que estamos, además del notable silencio que reina en todo el lugar.

El hombre soltó una risita divertida y contestó.

-Podrías haber guardado esa bala en tu bolsillo, querida, además, Jaeger es policía, nunca se prestaría para una de tus "matanzas" y mucho menos frente a su madre. Tratar de engañarme con tus mentiras es imposible. Eres solo una mocosa.

Mikasa sonrió y devolvió su ataque verbal con una soltura envidiable.

-Por si no lo sabías, _querido_ Eren es mi amante desde hace muchos años. ¿Acaso no te habías enterado de que teníamos un infiltrado en la policía? Ha hecho un increíble trabajo, ¿no crees?.

Mikasa le lanzó una mirada de adoración al hombre a su lado y Eren solo le siguió el juego, sonriéndole con arrogancia, sin saber muy bien que intentaba hacer la mujer. Entonces el hombre de cabello verde se tensó por completo y Mikasa reanudó su charla.

-Matarla fue satisfactorio. ¡Debían haberlo visto!. Lloraba y clamaba piedad con esos ojos azules suyos. Temblaba como un cachorrito con frío, y su ropa, ese sobretodo precioso, quedó totalmente arruinado a causa de su sangre asquerosa escurriéndose por él -se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y agregó-. Quería que dejara de pensar, ya sabes, las rubias no lo hacen, son todas idiotas, pero entonces me dije ¿Por qué no hacer que su corazón deje de latir, justo como lo hicieron con mi madre? Y he de admitir que me impresioné ante la idea de tomar su vida con forma de una venganza maravillosa. Escuché sus gemidos hasta que su miserable vida abandonó su cuerpo -lo miró con una sonrisa psicópata en el rostro que le erizó los vellos de la nuca a Eren- ¿Crees que dejaría pasar la oportunidad de matar a un Reiss con mis propias manos? No, nene, estás muy equivocado. Aunque pienso que la maté demasiado rápido, tenía que haberla hecho sufrir mas.

Miró como abría desmesuradamente los ojos y sus labios formaron una fina línea. Uno de los dedos del "hombre verde" se movió casi imperceptiblemente y reaccionó antes que Eren, tomándolo de la cintura y arrojándolo al suelo segundos antes de que el tiroteo comenzara. Eren la miró con frustración y le dijo en voz baja:

-¡¿Por qué mierda les mentiste?!.

Mikasa cargó el arma con sus balas y contestó aún inmersa en su trabajo.

-Porque tenía que provocarlos. Necesito que comiencen a gastar sus municiones para mantenerlos entretenidos hasta que lleguen mis refuerzos y poder actuar como se debe.

Eren comprendió inmediatamente sus intensiones y asintió con la cabeza, complacido. Giró y trató de abrir un agujero entre las piedras para poder ver al exterior. Mikasa llevó su reloj a sus labios y presionó un pequeño botón que se hallaba a un extremo de éste.

-Ethan, ya han llegado los Reiss y comenzaron a disparar. ¿Sabes si Kenny y Levi tardarán mucho?.

La voz preocupada de un hombre se escuchó por sobre el sonido de las balas chocando contra los muros de piedra.

-¡¿Ya llegaron?! Mierda. No te preocupes, nena, llegaré dentro de cinco minutos mas con tus armas. Trata de aguantar. Y con respecto a Levi y a Kenny, deberían haber llegado ya. Iban en la moto.

Mikasa asintió, complacida ante su respuesta y se emocionó al escuchar que llevaba con él sus katanas. Solo debía resistir un poco hasta que llegaran Levi y Kenny.

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado, Ethan, la carretera está resbaladiza.

-No te preocupes por mí, Mika. ¡Preocúpate por ti! Voy a matar a esos desgraciados apenas llegue.

Mikasa sonrió sin poder evitarlo y cortó la comunicación con Ethan. Eren la miró de soslayo y disparó a un punto fijo, dando justo en el blanco.

-¿Alguien importante? -preguntó con molestia disfrazada de curiosidad-.

-Así es.

Mikasa se levantó y disparó tres veces, dándole fin a la vida de tres hombres, se agachó de inmediato y miró como Eren tomaba su lugar. Él era bueno.

-Es como mi padre -explicó sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía-.

Eren pareció relajarse un poco y luego se dejó caer a su lado, jadeando levemente. No aguantarían mucho mas si seguían así. El ruido de unos neumáticos chirriando ante el contacto con el suelo los alertaron. Sonaron varios disparos y Mikasa se asomó un poco para ver de quién se trataba. Sonrió al ver a Levi corriendo hacia ella, siendo cubierto por Kenny que disparaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Al llegar, Levi se arrodilló a su lado y le dio un chaleco antibalas para que estuviera protegida.

-¡Tardaste mucho, maldito enano! -exclamó deshaciéndose de su camisa sin importarle que el frío era infernal o que estuviera su primo y Eren frente a ella-.

-Cállate, mocosa de mierda. Puedo asegurar que llegamos menos de cinco minutos después de los Reiss.

Mikasa le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, ante la sorpresa de Eren que se había quedado estupefacto, pero Levi parecía acostumbrado a ese gesto.

-Gracias, enano.

Él solo le sonrió imperceptiblemente y Mikasa terminó de colocarse el chaleco, volvió a ponerse su camisa y tomó las pistolas que Levi le extendió. Cruzó una mirada con su primo y éste suspiró, tomó otra arma que guardaba en su tobillo y se la dio a Eren.

-Siéntete afortunado, no hago esto por nadie.

Eren le lanzó una mirada moribunda y tomó el revólver de mala gana, luego miró a Mikasa de forma acusadora y ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-Le tengo mucho aprecio -contestó como si nada-.

Eren soltó un bufido y luego se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo para reunirse con Kenny. Eren nunca llegó a siquiera imaginar que se encontraría en una situación como aquella: luchando junto a los que consideraba sus enemigos para salvarse el pellejo, pero la vida es endemoniadamente irónica. Kenny los miró acercarse y aprovechó el relevo para cargar de nuevo sus armas.

-¿Qué tal, Kenny? Hace tiempo que no te veo -saludó Mikasa parándose frente a él y disparando al hombre que tenía en la mira-.

-Estás metida en un buen lío, mocosa de mierda. ¡¿Qué rayos hacías aquí el día en que todos estaban de descanso?!.

Mikasa sonrió y no contestó, no era necesario, ese era su recibimiento y estaba feliz por verlo de nuevo. Caminaron al mismo tiempo que disparaban hasta llegar a un auto que se hallaba estacionado en la calle y lo utilizaron como escudo. Debian alejar los disparos de Carla. Mikasa miró hacia arriba y una cabellera rubia la distrajo por un momento. Se quedó helada en el mismo lugar y frunció el entrecejo mientras volvía a ver el punto en el que se hallaba su distracción momentánea. Frente a ellos se encontraba Luci vestida de negro con un arma en cada mano, disparando en su dirección con el rostro serio.

-Luci -susurró-...

Levi frunció el entrecejo y miró hacia el punto en el que se hallaban los ojos de Mikasa, abrió los suyos propios al descubrir a la rubia moviéndose con soltura entre los hombres de los Reiss y disparando con destreza hacia ellos. ¿Acaso Luci era la traidora que habían buscado desde hace algún tiempo? No lo podía creer, esa mujer estaba con ellos desde que él era un mocoso. Rechinó los dientes y soltó un bufido mientras miraba a Mikasa. Obviamente se hallaba en shock y se juró que mataría él mismo a esa arpía por hacer que la chica sufriera nuevamente. Salió detrás del auto y corrió con rapidez hacia ellos, buscando dispararle a su blanco, pero parecía que los demás hombres se oponían a esto, ya que se metían en su camino, haciendo que se convirtieran en sus víctimas sin poder evitarlo. Así que ella era el premio gordo, ¿eh?.

Otra camioneta llegó y por ella salió Ethan disparando sin compasión hacia cualquiera que distinguiera como enemigo. Mikasa lo miró y sintió que volvió al presente al ver como los soldados de los Reiss se dirigían hacia él al identificarlo como otra amenaza letal. Apretó la mandíbula y salió de su escondite con el corazón palpitándole desenfrenadamente. Dio un par de acrobacias para esquivar las balas que se dirigían a ella y cruzó una mirada con Luci, que la tenía en la mira. Llegó hasta Ethan y tomó sus katanas, las desenfundó con violencia, dejando caer las vainas al suelo, y las extendió a cada lado de su cuerpo. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre -y el picor de éstos ante las ganas de llorar ante un nuevo golpe bajo- no dejaron de mirar a quien consideró su hermana mayor, midiéndola, retándola e invitándola a siquiera dar un paso al frente para despedazarla.

Hasta Luci le había visto la cara de idiota. No se lo iba a perdonar, no iba a perdonarle el hecho de que estuviera allí, de pie con armas en mano, mirándola fijamente, preparada para matarla. Ya estaba harta de ser la débil, y si tenía que matar a esa mujer, lo haría con tal de que su honor volviera. Sintió un mal sabor en la boca con solo pensarlo, pero ya lo había decidido. O moría ella, o moría Luci.

Ethan también localizó a la mujer de cabellera rubia y quedó estático, mirándola con la boca abierta. Mikasa le dio un fuerte codazo en el estómago que lo hizo reaccionar y luego corrió hacia su futura víctima. Luci sintió como si su corazón se abriera al verla tan decidida a acabarla, Mikasa era su niña y la fiereza que demostraba su rostro la hirió. Estaba orgullosa de ella. Se había transformado en una mujer. Sonrió con tristeza y soltó dos lágrimas al apuntarle con su arma.

Mikasa soltó un alarido de dolor y no dejó de correr. Sintió como Ethan iba detrás de ella, cubriéndole la espalda. Ya no sabía quien era, no sabía que hacía allí, no sabía cuando todo su mundo se vino abajo y lo descubrió falso. Siempre fue una mentira. Siempre fue una mentira. Lloró, lloró con fuerza acompañada de Luci.

" _Luci, te quiero..."_

" _¡Vamos Luci, solo es un sándwiche!_

" _Luci, ¿Me quieres? ¿De verdad lo haces o solo me tienes lástima?"_

" _¡Luci, ayúdame! Tengo sangre entre las piernas... ¡¿Luci qué hago?! ¡Moriré desangrada!"._

" _Luci, ¿Qué es la vida?"._

Sollozó con fuerza mientras miraba como la sangre ajena cubría la inmaculada nieve, como los cuerpos sin vida caían a su paso, como miraba con el rabillo del ojo el momento exacto en el que la vida escapaba de los ojos de los hombres que apuñalaba con sus katanas. Parecía un robot, el arma que siempre fue siendo controlada por el sentimiento de traición, por el dolor indomable que se extendía desde su pecho. Luci. Luci. Luci. ¡Luci!.

Cortó la cabeza de un hombre frente a ella y la sangre ajena cubrió su rostro con un salpicón. Las navajas de las katanas estaban teñidas de rojo, mientras que la sangre se escurría por ellas hasta gotear en la nieve del suelo. Finalmente, llegó hasta la mujer que la había traicionado, que la había dañado hasta no soportarlo. Luci lloraba igual o más que ella, su rostro lucía afligido pero su determinación, su decisión no cedió ante ella. Tenía un trabajo que cumplir y Mikasa era su objetivo.

Se retaron con la mirada, ajenas a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ajenas al grito que lanzó Kenny al ser herido, a la maldición que soltó Levi, al llamado de ayuda que pedía Eren por una radio y a los disparos sin fines que salían de las armas de Ethan. Solo eran ellas. Como el primer día, Mikasa lucía sin vida, derrotada y con la ropa rota y manchada, mientras que Luci se miraba despampanante, como siempre. Sus ojos verdes capturaron los suyos y ambas sollozaron. Luci subió su arma y Mikasa se puso en guardia.

"... _la vida eres tú también"._

Un hombre se acercó peligrosamente a la espalda de Mikasa, dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia, pero ella lo sintió aproximándose, giró rápidamente sobre su propio eje y le corto ambos brazos con un rápido movimiento de sus manos, luego apuñaló su corazón y, con la katana hundida en su pecho, dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, sacó su arma y su rostro volvió a mancharse de sangre para finalmente cortar la cabeza de su enemigo. Miró como aquel miembro de su cuerpo rodaba por el suelo hasta detenerse en su pie. La nieve ahora estaba cubierta de chorros rojos en distintas direcciones. Un poco mas lejos divisó el cuerpo sin vida de Björn y de sus hombres. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y miró a Luci nuevamente. Si iba a morir allí, prefería que fuera a manos de ella que de los Reiss, los asesinos de sus padres, y que era invierno, para subir al cielo con el resto de los copos de nieve caídos ese día.

La mano de Luci temblaba mientras sostenía su arma, pero sus ojos no parpadearon ni por un instante.

-Te quiero, Mika -le susurró-.

-Yo también, Luci.

Luci subió su arma hasta donde estaba la cabeza de Mikasa y con un último sollozo, tiró del gatillo. Mikasa cerró los ojos y de fondo escuchó el grito de Levi, Ethan y Eren siendo opacado por el sonido del disparo. Sintió un viento frío cruzando a su lado y abrió los ojos al notar que se trataba de un cuerpo. El resto pasó en cámara lenta.

Un hombre había corrido hacia ella y se había interpuesto entre Luci y Mikasa, haciendo que la bala impactara directamente en su corazón. Mikasa abrió los ojos y su boca formó una O perfecta mientras miraba como el cuerpo caía al suelo con una sonrisa surcando sus perfectos labios. Una sonrisa dedicada a ella. Sus ojos azules sin vida y su cabello arenoso moviéndose al compás del último movimiento que su cuerpo realizó hasta finalmente deshacerse entre la nieve y la sangre acumulada en el piso.

Ethan había muerto.

-O-

" _¿Por qué preguntas eso Mikasa?"_

" _Porque quiero saber el porque del final de todo"._

" _Hum... con que es eso... la vida es lo que tú prefieres que sea. Si dices que es respirar hasta que el último suspiro de existencia salga de tu boca, entonces es eso. Si dices que es degustar un sádwiche hasta que se acabe, entonces eso es. La vida es lo que tú quieres que sea, Mikasa. Pero algo es cierto: la vida es muy corta, demasiado para mi gusto, así que tienes que disfrutar de ella al máximo"._

" _¿Tú la disfrutas, Ethan?"._

" _Mi existencia es llevadera contigo a mi lado, y eso es suficiente para mí"._

-O-

N/A:

T-T T-T ¡Maté a Ethan!... no me maten ustedes a mi, por favor.

Dios, odio y amo este capítulo, de verdad. Ethan llevaba muerto en mi mente desde que la historia comenzó y estaba ansiosa por escribir este capítulo ¿se nota por el largo?. Estoy que lloro, sin mentir, me dolió, me dolió mucho acabar con mi papi _seisi,_ pero esto es algo que iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

¡Luci es una perraaa! ¡Traidora de mierdaaa te matareeee! xD. No digo nada mas, porque si lo hago voy a soltar muchos detalles del siguiente capítulo, así que hasta aquí llego.

Quiero que me dejen sus comentarios sobre como les pareció el capítulo, ansíooo leerlos, saber sobre sus dudas y sobre como piensan con respecto a la historia -si no lo hacen, juro buscarlos en sus casas y arrastrarlos de las patas cuando duerman hasta que se caigan de sus camas-.

Dejé un beso extraño entre Levi y Mikasa allá arriba. Lo hice porque -quería xD- su relación es muy estrecha, como lo coloque en otro capítulo, ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que son pareja!. Su beso es como el que le das a tu hermano menor en los labios antes de dormir (?) (yo no lo hago, pero mi mamá si, y mi papá lo hacía conmigo cuando era mas pequeña), así que no armen mucho revuelo por ello. ¡Solo fue un piquito!.

¡Bueno ya!, me voy, esto se está extendiendo mucho y quiero seguir con el otro capítulo.

¡Nos leemos pronto, lo prometo!.

Katy0225


	11. Chapter 11

Nada es mío, todo es de Hajime Isayama.

Guerra de Sangre 2:

(Adelanto).

De la producción de Guerra de Sangre 1...

Basada en la historia de la loca escritora katy0225...

Llega a ustedes la segunda entrega de la polémica trama con más muertes...

Mas sufrimiento...

Más misterios...

Más nudos sin desatar...

 **-Soundtrack de fondo-.**

 _Mathew: ..."También tengo mis dudas acerca del comandante Erwin... ¿Qué es lo que está tramando?..._

 _Levi: "¿Todavía sigues con esa maldita mirada de mierda en la cara? ¡Y yo que siempre pensé que una rutina de buen sexo quitaría esa expresión de mocosa sufrida que tienes ahora! Pero al parecer Jaeger no es bueno complaciendo los pedidos de una mujer"._

 _Mikasa: "Tsk, no sé como puedes hacer tus estúpidos comentarios en una situación así,_ _enano_ _"._

 _Kenny:_ " _¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?! ¡Se supone que ustedes dos deberían haberse quedado dentro del cuartel!... ¡¿Dónde mierda está ese enano bastardo?!._

 _Mikasa: "Los Reiss... ¡Los Reiss se lo llevaron con ellos!._

 _Eren: "¡¿Qué Levi ha sido secuestrado por Rod Reiss?!"._

 _Mikasa: "Así es, y como sabrás, Kenny y yo no tendremos la mas mínima compasión al momento de atacar, entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer, estás conmigo o sin mí en esto?._

 _Mikasa: "Ya no sé lo que estoy haciendo, ahora dejarme llevar parece ser la única solución a mis problemas"._

 _Historia: "¡No tenemos mas opción que unirnos si quieres salvar al señor Levi!"._

 _Erwin: "La humanidad debe ser purificada de los males que la dominan... los Ackerman son solo una minoría de lo que hay que borrar en el mundo para que sea perfecto y sin fallas. La sociedad se verá beneficiada si una plaga tan molesta como esa desaparece definitivamente"._

 _Mikasa: "Solo los que consiguen la victoria tienen permitido vivir. Así de cruel es el mundo"._

 _Eren: ¡Mikasa, cuidado!._

 _Mikasa: "Ethan, ¿Qué es la vida?"_

 _Kenny: "No te dejes vencer, mocosa. Si yo muero, aún quedas tú aquí, ¡Así que vive carajo!"_

 _Mikasa: Sinceramente, prefiero morir por culpa de mis katanas, que ser víctima de tus asquerosas manos._

 _Rod: "Queridos Ackerman, que bueno que llegaron ¿Quieren ver como mato lentamente a su querido enano?._

Guerra de Sangre 2...

Próximamente...

Solo en .

 **-Final del soundtrack-.**

-O-

N/A:

¡LO SIENTO PERO NO PUDE AGUANTARME LAS GANAS DE HACER ESTA MIERDA! Jajaja XD.

Me encantó la parte de "Solo en " me trasladé a los tráilers de cine. Verga, me pasé de infantil... ahora los dejé con la intriga, bueno, en realidad no, ya les dije lo que pasaría así que...

El verdadero capítulo lo subiré pronto, lo prometo :).

Ahora si, ¿que tal les pareció esta pequeña bromita disfrazada? A mi me encantó. Dejen sus review para saber si les gustó, les molestó, etc.

Bueno, no tengo mucho mas para decir, solo que lo mas probable es que actualice semanalmente porque estoy cortada de internet y mi única esperanza es ir a la casa de mi papá para robarme el wi-fi pero bueee ¿qué se hace? :).

Nos leemos lueguito... ¡Bye!.

Katy0225


	12. Chapter 12

Los aburro al decirles que Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, sino a Hajime Isayama, pero bueee ¿Qué mas se hace?.

Guerra de Sangre 2.

Capítulo 1.

Todo en el mundo se detuvo. Olvidó como respirar, como caminar, como moverse, como pestañear. Olvidó que era la vida. Olvidó que es el amor, que es la ilusión, que es el cariño.

Ya no había nada.

El mundo es cruel. La vida está llena de tropiezos y deslices. La gente vive para solo morir poco tiempo después. En el mundo no hay vida, sino muerte. La muerte es eterna y no siente compasión por nadie, siempre está presente, siempre está persiguiéndote, siempre está atenta a cada paso que das para que cuando te despistes, así solo sea por un momento, atacarte con toda su potencia. Ningún ser vivo es capaz de escapar del ángel de la muerte. Todos nacemos para morir. Todo en este mundo es efímero.

La vida es como la llama de una vela, al mínimo soplo de aire está se apaga.

Nada es eterno, y mucho menos lo son las personas, los humanos. No hay nada que podamos hacer para atarnos a este mundo, no hay un método para vivir por siempre. No hay esperanza para los que tienen que quedarse en la Tierra sin la protección de los que una vez estuvieron contigo, solo te queda la conformidad acompañándote, solo eso y el dolor agonizante que te carcome por dentro. De nuevo crees, te convences, que estamos destinados a nacer para sufrir eternamente hasta cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos nunca mas. Te hundes en la miseria y en el abismo sin fin, lleno de tristeza, dolor, agonía, ceguera y las ganas inminentes de acabarte a ti mismo. Nunca olvidas. No te deshaces de los momentos que una vez consideraste eternos, y eso solo hace que duela mas.

-O-

Frente a ella yacía el cuerpo inerte de su _padre,_ sin vida, con sus ojos vacíos, carentes de expresión y sin la luz que caracterizaron a esos hermosos ojos azules que una vez fueron. Sus labios aún enmarcando una sonrisa suave, triste, única muestra de despedida que le mostró antes de dejar el mundo de los vivos. Su cabello con el color de la arena esparcido por la nieve caída bajo su cuerpo, estaba separado por mechones, dispersos en todas partes como si de un abanico se tratase. Sus cejas oscuras formaban una expresión de dolor que le partió el alma en dos, y el hoyo en su pecho era evidente. La sangre abandonaba su cuerpo en cantidades alarmantes, tiñendo el suelo bajo sus pies como si fuera pintura roja, pintura que no cesaba con el pasar de los minutos.

El olor oxidado de la sangre invadió sus fosas nasales como si fuera un golpe de un boxeador profesional, directo y doloroso. Sus piernas y manos temblaban frenéticamente mientras trataba por todos los medios no caerse al suelo. Separó sus ojos oscuros dilatados de Ethan por primera vez y miró a la mujer que estaba frente a ella.

Los ojos verdes de Luci demostraban pánico, miedo latente, arrepentimiento, sufrimiento, dolor. Mucho dolor. Ethan prácticamente llegó a ser su amante, el amor de su vida, y ahora estaba muerto. Ella lo había matado con sus propias manos. Observó la palidez que surcaba el rostro de Mikasa y encontró su propio reflejo al ver su expresión atormentada.

Ethan siempre tan protector con ella, siempre velando por su seguridad, rezando día y noche porque nada malo le sucediera, viéndola crecer y haciéndola reír, criándola y enseñándole lo necesario para sobrevivir, siendo el padre que Mikasa siempre anheló volver a tener, se había sacrificado por ella, había decidido ponerle fin a su hermosa existencia para que Mikasa pudiera seguir respirando por unos segundos mas. Se había comportado como todo un héroe, como el rey mas bondadoso de todos, como un Dios al que hay que adorar.

Mikasa miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, tratando de hallar una respuesta ante semejante situación, pidiendo al cielo que todo aquello se tratara de una broma de mal gusto, que Ethan se levantaría del suelo y correría hacia ella para cargarla y llenarle el rostro de besos húmedos, pero lo único que encontró fue mas muerte, sangre desparramada en la nieve, copos cayendo de las nubes y aire frío soplando en su rostro para demostrarle la veracidad de todo lo que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos. Ethan había muerto, no volvería a verlo jamás, no escucharía sus carcajadas amables, no correría a su lado por los pasillos del cuartel con las manos repletas de sándwiches, no entrenaría bajo su tutela, no volvería a sentir su calor sobreprotector envolviendo su cuerpo cariñosamente. Ethan ahora era parte del cielo, había decidido volver allá arriba junto a los copos de nieve. Se había ido de su lado.

Lágrimas gruesas bajaron por sus ojos hasta gotear y perderse en la nieve. Levi había gritado su nombre en una exclamación preocupada, Kenny trataba de luchar contra dos hombres que habían decidido llevárselo, seguramente al cuartel de los Reiss mientras un torrente de sangre salía de su hombro herido, Eren se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo con su arma a un lado de su mano y su sangre saliendo de su brazo izquierdo, y ella se encontraba allí de pie, sin reaccionar, sin poder creer que todo lo que una vez amó se hallaba desmoronado ante sus ojos. Luci lloraba sin tratar de detenerse. Subió su mirada hacia ella y observó como llevaba su pistola hasta su cabeza y sujetaba el gatillo con sus manos temblando. En sus ojos verdes había dolor, ceguera y sufrimiento. Había arrepentimiento y disculpas latentes dedicados solo a ella.

Una última mirada cruzó con aquella hermosa mujer cuando el retumbar de un disparo parecido a un trueno acabó con su vida. Otro golpe seco en el lugar y un cuerpo mas cayendo al vacío. Otra pérdida dolorosa que debía sumar a la lista. ¿Acaso ella estaba maldita? ¿Acaso debía ver como todos los que amaba morían delante de ella sin poder hacer nada? ¿Qué había hecho mal que ahora tenía que pagar semejante precio?. Miró sus katanas y la sangre que pintaba sus hojas. Sangre ajena de personas que ella acabó sin compasión alguna. ¿Qué tan doloroso era morir? ¿Podía ella averiguarlo?.

Cerró sus ojos y se desentendió del mundo. Decidió no oír nada, no sentir nada, olvidarse de ella misma y esperar que lo que sea que el destino le tuviera preparado llegara. Esperó con ansias que la bala de alguien le perforara el pecho, el cerebro o el abdomen para reunirse con sus padres, con Ethan y con Luci en un mundo maravilloso y sin sufrimiento, donde no existiera el dolor y la agonía.

" _Mikasa, tú eres especial, ¿sabes?, eres una niña capaz de enfrentar las peores situaciones y seguir adelante, eres una guerrera orgullosa y fuerte. Eres una persona maravillosa, que ha sufrido mucho, pero que sigue riendo a pesar de las circunstancias, por eso nunca dejes de luchar, nunca te entregues al dolor, nunca te rindas. Sigue mirando al frente, sin importar que yo no esté, sin importar que te quedes sola. Encontrarás a alguien que te ame y que estará gustoso de pasar el resto de su vida contigo, pero debes ser fuerte para que eso pase. Si te rindes, si caes y te arrodillas ante tu dolor propio dejarás de ser tú misma y me sentiré decepcionado, nena. Por eso, sigue adelante, sonríe... y vive"._

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y el agarre en sus katanas se hizo mas firme. Podía escuchar la voz de Ethan en su mente, tan clara como el agua del río mas puro. ¿Hubiese querido él que se rindiera, que dejara de luchar? No. Ethan no estaría orgulloso de que tomara esa decisión de forma precipitada, le hubiera molestado enormemente. Abrió los ojos y desvió el rostro de su cuerpo sin vida para encontrarse cara a cara con la realidad.

Kenny y Levi forcejeaban con los hombres que los mantenían presos, dándolo todo por escapar, por seguir luchando, por el instinto predominante de sobrevivir que invadía sus cuerpos. Sintió unas manos tomando su codo derecho y lanzó una mirada aterradora por el rabillo del ojo, giró sobre su propio eje y cortó el brazo que la sujetaba. El hombre soltó un aullido de dolor y cayó al suelo mientras la sangre se escurría por su brazo sin detenerse. Todos la miraron con asombro ante su repentina vuelta al mundo real y ella solo comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia las únicas personas que consideraba su familia. Por supuesto que no podía rendirse, no aún. Todavía no había matado a los asesinos de sus padres, todavía no había terminado con la vida del cerdo de los Reiss. Juró vengar a Ethan, y deshacerse del dolor que atormentó a Luci hasta morir, porque a pesar de que la traicionó, ella no dejaba de ser su hermana mayor.

Miró como un chico pelirrojo, novato de no mas de diecisiete años, la apuntaba con su arma y sus manos temblando frenéticamente. Caminó hasta él y le dio una patada en el abdomen que lo dejó inconsciente. Siguió con su camino y esquivó una bala que le rozó el cabello y que le dejó un molesto zumbido en sus oídos, dejó por un momento su katana en el suelo y disparó con dirección de donde provino el ataque, dando en el blanco. Y de nuevo se desencadenó la balacera que antes se llevaba a cabo a mitad de la calle. Corrió esquivando tanto las balas como los cuerpos que se hallaban en el suelo y logró esconderse detrás de un auto que estaba lleno de agujeros, víctima de los constantes disparos en su dirección, cargó sus armas y amarró sus katanas a su cintura firmemente, salió de su escudo con las manos en alto y comenzó a disparar con adiestramiento, con experiencia, dejando que el dolor fuera expulsado de su cuerpo cada vez que tiraba del gatillo.

Levi y Kenny aprovecharon el nuevo revuelo y se zafaron de los agarres que los mantenían cautivos, alzaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar. Mikasa corrió hacia ellos, tomó el cuerpo de Eren en el camino y se escondió detrás del muro de piedra de la casa de Carla, siendo seguida por ambos hombres. Revisó el cuerpo de Eren para cerciorarse de que tan peligrosa era la herida en su brazo, pero se tranquilizó un poco al ver que la bala solo lo había rozado, cortó un poco su camisa y ató un trozo de tela en la herida para que el sangrado parara un poco, luego giró el rostro hacia Kenny y observó que la bala se le había quedado incrustada en el hombro. Debía sacarla de allí. Cruzó una mirada con Levi y este asintió, se puso de pie y corrió al interior de la casa, abrió la puerta con violencia y la cerró de la misma manera detrás de ella, se acercó a Carla -que estaba alterada a mas no poder- y le dijo con voz ahogada:

-Necesito unas pinzas, aguja e hilo y algunas gasas.

Carla parpadeó un par de veces y miró el rostro pálido y ensangrentado de la chica y sintió su corazón acelerarse, Historia se puso de pie, separándose de su abrazo protector y subió las escaleras en busca de un botiquín de primeros auxilios que se encontraba en el baño. Lo primero que cruzó por la mente de la mayor fue muerte y el nombre de su hijo. Mikasa pareció leer sus pensamientos y despejó sus miedos.

-Eren está bien, pero Kenny no. Necesito con urgencia lo que te pedí.

Carla asintió un poco mas tranquila y se acercó a ella, temerosa, sin apartar de vista sus largas y filosas katanas. Mikasa se veía terriblemente peligrosa, con manchas rojas adheridas a todo su cuerpo, goteando sangre tanto de la punta de sus armas, como de su rostro, brazos y manos. Extendió una mano hacia su rostro y antes de hacer contacto con la piel fría de la mujer, Historia apareció con una pequeña cajita de metal. Mikasa se separó de ella con rapidez y le arrebató el botiquín a la chica, revisó el interior y asintió, corrió hacia la puerta y antes de salir les comunicó.

-Pronto acabaremos con todo esto. Preparen la mesa del comedor para atender a los heridos y no salgan de aquí por nada del mundo.

Sin agregar nada ni esperar respuestas, salió de la casa. Corrió hacia Kenny y se arrodilló frente a él. Había perdido su sombrero entre la nieve y su cabello largo lucía enmarañado y desatendido, abrió la caja y sacó unas pinzas de metal, gasas, alcohol y aguja e hilo. Desinfectó sus manos y rompió la tela de la camisa blanca de su tío abuelo, dejando a la vista un hoyo mas o menos pequeño y su pecho cubierto por una catarata roja. Acercó sus manos sujetando con firmeza la pinza hasta su herida y sin hablarle, sacó la bala tratando de no hacerlo demasiado doloroso. Kenny ahogó una maldición y sus dientes rechinaron con fiereza, dejó la bala de lado y mojó una mota de algodón con alcohol y desinfectó su herida, luego insertó el hilo en la aguja y se dispuso a coserla para cerrarla definitivamente y con ello, que el sangrado parara. Vendó su hombro para cubrir la herida y lo dejó reposando sobre el muro para ayudar a Levi con su exterminación.

Solo quedaban cinco hombres, los mas duros de matar desde que llegaron. Frunció el entrecejo con fuerza y salió del muro de piedra, guiada por la adrenalina y la rabia, y se aproximó a ellos con rapidez. Su movimiento los dejó perplejos, no se imaginaron que saldría de su escondite para enfrentárseles directamente. Desenfundó las katanas y saltó para subir a un auto que se hallaba bastante cerca de ellos, se agachó al ver como apuntaban a su cabeza y la bala quedó incrustada en la pared de la casa que estaba de espaldas a ella, midió la distancia que había entre ella y el hombre mas cercano y calculó unos tres metros, todo recto, giró el cuerpo hacia donde se encontraba y arrojó su katana apuntando a su corazón. Mató al hombre instantáneamente y bajó del auto de un salto, sacó su revólver de su tobillo y le disparó en la cabeza al otro sujeto que amenazaba con acabarla, luego miró a su derecha y arrojó su otra katana haciendo que quedara incrustada entre los ojos de su enemigo y que la hoja se tambaleara como una gelatina, volvió a girar el rostro en busca de su próxima víctima y halló los dos cuerpos restantes en el suelo con heridas mortales en sus cuerpos. Levi había intervenido. Corrió para recuperar sus katanas y dejó las pistolas inservibles en la nieve.

Cuando llegó al muro de piedra, cargó a Eren y se adentró en la casa de Carla, quien los esperaba con la mesa del comedor despejada para ellos. Dejó a Eren sobre la mesa y ayudó a Levi a sentar a Kenny en el sofá.

-Atiéndelos como se debe -le ordenó con voz muerta-.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió de la casa para dirigirse hasta donde yacían los cuerpos sin vida de Ethan y Luci. Se detuvo frente a él y se sentó a su lado sin importarle que su pantalón se manchara de rojo, guió su mano derecha hasta la mejilla del hombre y se estremeció ante la increíble frialdad que desprendía, cuando siempre fue lo contrario. Su barba apenas comenzaba a crecer, y su piel estaba tan pálida como la suya, abandonando ese bronceado tan atrayente que siempre lo cubría, acarició sus labios y los sintió resecos bajo sus dedos, subió su caricia por su nariz afilada y se acercó a sus ojos para censurar su visión de este mundo. Siguió subiendo por su frente, despojándola de los copos de nieve que habían caído sobre ella y acarició su cabello suave y del color de la arena. De nuevo las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y se permitió llorar como era debido. Demonios, ¡Dolía tanto desprenderse de él!.

Alzó su cuerpo y lo abrazó con fuerza, ahogando los sollozos desenfrenados en el cuello masculino. Se estremeció al sentir frío y le restó importancia al asunto casi de inmediato. Apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de ellos y bajaban por sus mejillas. Escuchó a lo lejos como la gente del vecindario comenzaba a salir de sus casas y se asomaba por sus ventanas para ver la horrible escena que se extendía en medio de la calle. Escuchó gritos de horror y llamados a ambulancias y policías, también sintió como sus miradas se posaban en ella y la apuntaban con el dedo, pero eso no le impidió continuar con su llanto, no la despojó del dolor que nacía y se extendía por su cuerpo. No le devolvió a Ethan.

Gritó con frustración y el sonido quedó ahogado por el cuello de quien consideró una vez su padre. Y lloró, lloró como nunca lo hizo, gritó una y otra vez hasta quedar afónica y dio puñetazos al suelo, amortiguando el golpe con la nieve. ¡¿Por qué todos tienen que irse de su lado?! ¡¿Por qué siempre la dejaban sola?! No lo soportaba, no se creía capaz de aguantar mucho mas si era golpeada de nuevo. ¿Cuánto dolor mas tendría que soportar? ¿Cuándo sería feliz? ¿Cuándo podría acostarse en el campo de Shiganshina para admirar el cielo? Veía sus sueños tan lejanos, tan imposibles. Era como si tratara de encontrar una aguja en un pajar. No podía avanzar, sentía que se quedaba en el mismo lugar a pesar del transcurso de los años y que seguía siendo una niña de nueve años.

Primero sus padres, después Eren y Carla y finalmente Ethan y Luci. ¿Quiénes mas se irían? ¿Levi y Kenny? ¡No!. Ellos no se alejarían, los protegería, los ataría a sus camas en el cuartel si eso significaba asegurar sus vidas. Mataría a los Reiss, a ambos. Acabaría con la vida de Rod, el único que faltaba por exterminar -aparte de la bastarda que estaba en la casa-, lo eliminaría de la forma mas violenta e inhumana que existía. Lo haría pagar por todo el dolor que ahora sentía, por todas las muertes que tuvo que ver y por todo el trauma que la estancó en el mismo sitio. Besó la frente de Ethan con el mismo cariño con el que él lo hizo con ella esa misma mañana.

¿Cómo era que hace unas pocas horas atrás había sido tan feliz al verlo y ahora ya no estaba, ya no lo vería nunca mas? Nadie mentía al decirle que debía vivir el día a día como si fuera el último, y atesorar cada momento compartido con un ser amado como si fuera lo mas valioso que tuvieras en tu poder.

Ahora hubiera deseado decirle tantas cosas a Ethan, volver el tiempo atrás y abrazarlo, hablarle de todo lo que lo quería y de lo importante que era para ella. Le hubiera comprado sus películas favoritas y le hubiese llevado una infinidad de comida para picar. Le pediría hacer un viaje improvisado en helicóptero, besarlo y no separarlo nunca de su lado.

Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan débil en ese momento y hubiese actuado con rapidez, Ethan estaría con ella ahora mismo recogiendo los cuerpos del suelo para darles un sepulcro digno de un ser humano, pero había sido débil, débil, indefensa e idiota, entregada al la intensidad del momento en vez de luchar como Ethan siempre le aconsejó. Y precisamente fue él quien pagó por su error de la peor manera. Precisamente él, quien fue la persona mas importante para ella.

Jadeó con dolor y chocó su frente con la de él.

Sentía cada momento pasado con Ethan de forma tan lejana, como si hubiesen pasado hace miles de años, pero también sentía que eran los mas dolorosos que había podido experimentar a lo largo de su vida. Oh Dios, como extrañaría sus sonrisas y sus abrazos. Como lo extrañaba desde ya.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, en la misma posición? Ya ni sabía, no podía identificar el pasar de los minutos, horas o años, solo le importaba el cuerpo que estaba con ella, entre sus brazos.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, brindándole un poco de calor y confort, un gesto que conocía bastante bien. Giró el rostro pesadamente y se encontró con los ojos gatunos de Eren, pena brillando en ellos, acompañándola en su dolor. Quizás hubiese sido mejor que él no estuviera allí, no quería verlo, no quería sentirse expuesta ante su claro momento de debilidad, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de rechazar su compañía. Ya no habían fisgones mirando desde todos lados, probablemente Eren les había ordenado que se fueran de allí, probablemente se fueron por pena y respeto ante su claro luto, o por miedo al verse rodeados de tanta sangre. Ya nada parecía tener sentido a su alrededor, de nuevo se sentía caída, vacía, al encontrarse cara a cara con un cuerpo muerto que le fue tan familiar y querido.

Eren se sentó junto a ella y la envolvió con su brazo bueno. A pesar de que su mente le decía que lo apartara, que al final le dolería mas, se dejó hacer por él. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Era en ese momento que necesitaba ser consolada, sino se desmoronaría de nuevo.

-Parecía un buen hombre. Ya lo había visto contigo antes -susurró en voz baja-.

Mikasa asintió con la cabeza, afirmando así su pensamiento.

-Era la mejor persona que había en el cuartel, el mas bondadoso de todos nosotros -sorbió por la nariz y mas lágrimas salieron de sus cuencas oscuras-. Esta mañana lo vi. Parecía feliz, estaba igual de contento que siempre, me había besado en la frente como cuando era niña y yo lo regañé porque salió del cuartel sin estar protegido. Hablamos de ti, me aconsejó que me cuidara y que esperaba que tú fueras capaz de entender porque hago lo que hago, hablamos de Luci, de que estaba un poco distraída últimamente -sollozó con mas fuerza y acercó a Ethan mas a su cuerpo, manchándose la camisa blanca con la sangre del hombre, derramando lágrimas sobre su rostro imperturbable y aparentemente relajado-. ¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto? ¿Por qué todos me dejan atrás? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ver como las personas que quiero mueren ante mis ojos y no soy capaz de hacer nada?. No puedo soportarlo, no me creo capaz de aguantar otro golpe así de bajo, Eren. A veces solo quisiera dejarme llevar y acabar con todo el sufrimiento que me embarca, muchas veces estuve a punto de hacerlo pero Ethan me detenía. Ahora sin él aquí ¿Quién lo hará? ¿Quién se preocupará por mí? ¿Quién me abrazará y me dirá que me quiere a pesar de todo lo que soy, a pesar de ser un monstruo elaborado para matar?.

Eren la abrazó con mas fuerza y firmeza. Su brazo ardió ante el movimiento, pero le restó importancia. No podía contestar esa pregunta, él no podía ofrecerse a sí mismo a hacer todo lo que ella necesitaba, porque debían ser sinceros, ella era una prófuga de la policía y su trabajo era atraparla. No podía cuidarla como deseaba hacerlo, ya no podía besarla y hacerle el amor como antes, no ahora que los planes de Erwin se vieron frustrados y aparentemente nada los unía. Ahora debía volver a su trabajo, ahora ella debía ser fuerte y enfrentar la dureza de la vida con quiénes estaban a su alrededor. Le dolía no poder ayudarla, la amaba, pero tenía un deber que cumplir. Por supuesto, no aprovecharía la situación, no la haría sufrir mas, pero no podría cubrirla ni a ella ni a su familia por mucho tiempo. La policía estaba a punto de llegar y ahora ellos debían irse.

Permaneció abrazándola por varios minutos mas, sus cuerpos temblaban ante el frío invernal y sus cabellos siendo cubiertos por los copos imparables de nieve. Eren pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo fugazmente a Historia, observándolos desde la ventana de la casa con expresión triste en sus ojos azules. Suspiró por lo bajo. Lo mejor sería arreglar las cosas con ella, no podía seguir engañándola y hacerle creer que la amaba como el primer día. Nunca le gustó mentirle a las mujeres, e Historia era alguien que no se lo merecía. Volvió a mirar a Mikasa y la notó ida, sin vida, triste, melancólica, ya no sería la misma que era antes, la pérdida de ese hombre causó un gran Boom en su interior, una explosión que no iba a poder ser reparada por nada ni nadie. Siempre estaría con ella ese vacío reinante.

La puerta de la casa volvió a abrirse y de ella salieron Levi y Kenny con rostros pálidos y sin expresión alguna en ellas. El menor se acercó a Mikasa y la sujetó firmemente del otro hombro, mientras que Kenny guardaba su distancia para ahogarse en su propio dolor. Él había conocido a Ethan muchos años antes de que ella llegara a sus vidas y había sido su mejor hombre de confianza, perderlo le causó un daño irreparable, un daño que era visible en su expresión afligida. Kenny parecía haber envejecido cien años, sus arrugas enmarcando profundamente su rostro y sus ojos sin la chispa arrogante y burlona que una vez lo caracterizó. Ese había sido un golpe tremendamente fuerte.

-Mikasa -habló Levi con sutileza, extraño comportamiento viniendo de él-. Tenemos que irnos, la policía llegará en cuestión de minutos.

La chica hizo oídos sordos y abrazó mas el cuerpo de Ethan. No tenía ganas de huir de nadie, solo quería... solo quería tener a su padre de vuelta.

-Mikasa...

Y allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no era la única que lo estaba pasando mal. La voz de Levi se quebró sin querer y cuando giró su rostro hacia él, vio como se secaba las lágrimas con su otro brazo. Un sollozo mas, atrás, y supo que Kenny se hallaba en la misma condición que ellos dos. Los tres compartiendo el mismo sentimiento de pérdida, la misma sensación agonizante y el mismo dolor que causaba perder a un ser importante y querido.

De fondo se escuchó como un auto se detuvo y Eren giró el rostro para ver a varios hombres vestidos de negro acercándose a ellos apresuradamente. Parecían cansados, preocupados y con miedo, y al estar frente a los tres Ackerman, compartieron un jadeo colectivo. Escuchó el grito de una chica y la miró mientras se arrodillada junto a Mikasa, extendió una mano temblorosa a Ethan y acarició su cabello, luego llevó ambas manos a su boca y negó con la cabeza sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos, y sin soportar mas, se desplomó en el suelo al verse desmayada, un chico un poco mas jóven la cargó y se la llevó al auto en el que había venido.

Un sujeto negro se quitó los lentes oscuros que llevaba puestos y bajó la mirada. Sus labios prominentes curvándose en una dolorosa mueca y sus ojos apretados para no llorar hacían que su fuerte imagen se viera desmoronada al instante. Acercó una mano hasta Levi y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, intercambió algunas palabras con Kenny e hizo lo mismo que con el menor y cuando se acercó a Mikasa, la tomó por el codo y la alzó con sutileza. El cuerpo de Ethan cayó de nuevo al suelo y Mikasa jadeó, extendió una mano precipitadamente hacia él, con un claro ademán de quedarse allí y no moverse nunca, pero el hombre no se lo permitió.

-¡No, suéltame Mathew! ¡Ethan me necesita! ¡No pienso dejarlo solo!.

-Pequeña -la llamó él con voz dulce pero Mikasa no detuvo su forcejeo-...

Eren lo reconoció entonces. Era el infiltrado que tenían los Ackerman en la policía. Mathew cruzó una mirada apesadumbrada con él, y Eren solo miró sus ojos oscuros. No era momento para hacer un escándalo, ambos eran consciente de ello.

-¡He dicho que no! ¡Tengo que cuidar a Ethan mientras duerme, no ves que es muy inquieto y puede lastimarse él mismo! -exclamó la chica de forma incoherente-.

Eren sintió como su garganta se quedaba seca y su corazón latía desenfrenado bajo su pecho, acompañando las ganas de llorar que sentía al verla de esa forma, tan débil y vulnerable, derrotada. Rota. Mathew la agarró con brusquedad y la giró hacia él para que lo mirara.

-¡Mikasa, reacciona! ¿Crees que a nosotros no nos duele ver lo que tú ves? ¡Ethan era como un hermano para nosotros! Fue nuestro compañero, quien siempre cargaba una maldita sonrisa en el rostro, el único ladrón capaz de enfrentarse a Luci sin salir herido, ¡Era el mejor ser humano que pudo haber pisado esta tierra podrida, sin vida y sin valor alguno que se pueda salvar! -Mikasa se dejó caer y Mathew la sujetó con firmeza para que su cuerpo no tocara el suelo-. Sé que es difícil, sé que lo considerabas tu padre, sé que a Luci la mirabas como tu hermana, sé que te sientes mal al verte traicionada, no solo de su parte, sino también de ellos -y señaló a Eren, haciéndolo bajar la cabeza y apretar los puños-. Todo esto fue demasiado repentino, demasiado rápido para que una persona normal, para que una niña, pueda afrontarlo. Pero no estás sola, tú no eres la única que se siente mal, yo lo hago, Kenny lo hace, el jóven Levi lo hace, todo el cuartel está dolido. No estás sola y eso era lo que Ethan quería que vieras. Él quería que te abrieras y confiaras en nosotros, tu familia, que no te dejaras vencer por nada, que siguieras adelante. Él estaba orgulloso de ti como nadie, Mikasa, y si pudiera verte ahora, se sentiría destrozado, así que si quieres verte fuerte, ser la chica que Ethan quería que fueras, levántate y camina, aprende a vivir con la muerte a tu lado, empieza a confiar en ti misma y en los demás. Es lo único que puedes hacer, es lo único que él quería.

La alzó y la abrazó con fuerza, dándole calor y protección, y junto a ella la siguió su propio llanto. Dos chicos se acercaron al cuerpo de Ethan y lo cargaron con cuidado, como si se tratara de un muñeco de porcelana que se rompería ante el más mínimo roce y lo llevaron hasta un auto con sus rostros llenos de dolor, mientras que dos más hacían lo mismo con una mujer rubia que Eren no identificó.

Poco a poco, los hombres de los Ackerman llevaron los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos hasta el mismo automóvil, y cuando estuvieron listos, Levi y Kenny fueron hasta la camioneta negra de Ethan para subirse en ella e ir al cuartel. Mikasa se soltó del abrazo de Mathew y el hombre se fue para adentrarse en el asiento del conductor del auto en el que se encontraban sus superiores. Mikasa giró el rostro y se secó los restos de lágrimas con su palma, luego se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Quién sabe cuando se volverían a ver después de eso, ya que en ese momento no podrían salir mucho del cuartel para no ser atrapados por Erwin. Eren correspondió a su abrazo con los ojos cerrados, besó su coronilla y luego la apartó para mirarla por última vez.

Su imagen era deplorable, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas rojas, al igual que su nariz, producto del frío, sus cejas curvadas en un ángulo que claramente decía "sufrimiento", sus labios hinchados y resecos, su cuerpo entero bañado en sangre ajena y sus ropas manchadas con la misma y rota por el intenso enfrentamiento. Una imagen dolorosa de ver al haberla descubierto hace tan solo unos días con una sonrisa radiante y sus ojos comenzando a brillar de nuevo. Acarició su cabello despeinado y secó una lágrima rebelde que se salió de su ojo izquierdo.

-Sé fuerte, Mika -le pidió con voz aguda, preocupada y rota-.

Mikasa abrió los ojos al escuchar ese sobrenombre y asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente con los ojos cristalinos de nuevo. Hasta ese pequeño diminutivo la perseguiría.

Escuchó las sirenas de las patrullas acercándose mas y mas y Eren le dio un pequeño empujón para que se fue rápido de allí, Mikasa lo miró por última vez y lo besó fugazmente en los labios antes de correr hacia la camioneta negra y adentrarse en ella. Todos los autos que habían llegado con los hombres de los Ackerman partieron, dejando sólo a Eren en medio de la escena del crimen, con la mirada fija en el vacío y con un hormigueo conocido sobre sus labios.

Sintió unos pasos veloces acercándose en su dirección y subió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada ansiosa de Erwin Smith sobre él. Un hombre increíble era el que estaba ante sus ojos, decidido, fuerte, valiente, inspirador e inteligente. Uno de los mejores soldados que habían sido formados bajo el manto de la justicia... y a quien le mentiría sobre todo lo sucedido descaradamente.

 _-_ O-

Kenny, Levi y Mikasa observaron como poco a poco ambas urnas, forjadas con plata y oro, descendían por el hoyo que habían formado especialmente para ellos. Mathew hacía una oración conmovedora, de la cual la chica no pudo prestar especial atención. Miró al suelo, sus zapatos de tacón sobre el inestable piso cubierto de nieve, parecía algo ridículo, pero quería verse bien para la ocasión. Había mucha gente en el funeral, todos soldados pertenecientes al cuartel, desde los que trabajaban en las oficinas de investigación, hasta los que se encargaban de la limpieza, absolutamente todos vistiendo el mismo dolor, dejando ver la misma expresión agonizante, dejando escapar los mismo sollozos y lamentos.

El color blanco inmaculado la dejó cegada por un momento. Los copos cayendo del cielo a un paso lento pero indetenible, los trajes cuidados de los hombres y los pantalones y sobretodos de las mujeres era lo que reinaba en el campo, algo alejado del cuartel. ¿Por qué vestirse con el tradicional negro, un color oscuro y triste, cuando Ethan había sido pura luz y felicidad?. Era algo sin sentido a sus ojos y a los de los demás, así que todos estuvieron de acuerdo con vestirse de color blanco, que no solo reflejaba alegría, sino también pureza, algo contradictorio a lo que sentían en ese momento. De cierta forma era como si estuvieran despidiendo a un par de ángeles que habían decidido desplegar sus alas y volver al cielo.

El cielo.

Subió la cabeza y miró las nubes, tan parecidas a los deliciosos algodones de azúcar. ¿Ethan estaría allí, con sus padres y con Luci? Probablemente si. Probablemente en ese mismo momento le estuviera sonriendo y le estaría lanzando un beso a lo lejos. Probablemente se encontrara hablando con su padre sobre fútbol. Probablemente haya podido reunirse con sus amados hijos y su querida esposa. Probablemente ahora era plenamente feliz.

Un copo se posó sobre su nariz y el frío la hizo estremecer. Una nueva vida acaba de llegar al mundo junto a esa pequeña bolita blanca. Mathew la llamó suavemente y ella se acercó, con paso tambaleante, a las tumbas que se encontraban una al lado de la otra y dejó caer dos ramos de rosas blancas y rojas para cada uno. Las miró un momento, tratando de no llorar con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de ser firme, de ser fiel a su idea de no desmoronarse como lo hizo antes, tratando de hacerse a la idea de que allí yacían los cuerpos de quienes quiso tanto. Suspiró y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo, luego volvió a abrirlos y leyó lo que habían escrito en las lápidas.

 _Ethan Zimmerman (1960-2010)._

" _-Sueña, vive, resplandece y parte. Sé feliz y cumple tus sueños sin importar lo imposible que parezca (yo pude robarle comida a Luci cincuenta y dos veces, así que tu propósito no será tan imposible comparado al mío). Ethan Zimmerman."_

" _Que tu alma descanses en paz, amigo. Serás recordado y amado por cada uno de nosotros hasta nuestro último día de vida"_

 _Luci Müller (1970-2010)._

" _A nuestra amiga, compañera y "madre". Que Dios te bendiga con el don de la paz eterna, y que sea capaz de perdonar tus pecados para permitirte estar a su lado en el resto de la inmortalidad. Te extrañaremos incondicionalmente, Luce"._

Se alejó de allí con sentimientos encontrados al finalizar los pequeños pensamientos que habían sido grabados hermosamente sobre ambas lápidas. Eran simples, pero hermosos, capaces de llenar el vacío y la curiosidad de quienes lo lean al pasar por allí. Estaba complacida con el resultado. Kenny y Levi (que ya iban por su segundo cigarro cada uno) también dejaron un par de rosas antes de que comenzaran a sellar los hoyos, y cuando todo estuvo completamente cubierto de tierra seca y nieve, la gente comenzó a partir, incapaces de quedarse mas tiempo en ese lugar. Pero los tres Ackerman no se movieron ni un ápice.

Mathew le extendió un nuevo ramo de rosas junto a una corona de flores para que las colocara sobre las tumbas y así lo hizo, tratando de que quedaran bonitas entre la blancura de la nieve. Dio un paso atrás y Levi la abrazó con calidez mientras Kenny colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de ambos desde sus espaldas.

Sintió como el viento sopló sobre su rostro en forma de una suave caricia. Un suave cosquilleo en su mejilla y unos labios fríos posados sobre ella. Un beso robado del viento, regalándole una advertencia, una exclamación, un _yo siempre estaré aquí, contigo_ y la hizo feliz, por un momento lo fue. Había recibido su mensaje.

Un par de lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos oscuros y las dejó caer al vacío, acompañadas de una pequeña sonrisa triste.

" _Ethan ¿Qué es la vida?..."_

-O-

N/A:

Lloro. Lloro. Lloro. ¡No puedo superarlo, amaba a Ethan!.

No tengo mucho para decir sobre el capítulo, el lo dijo todo por mi.

¡Argh! Me duele el coco por tanto estrés con la escuela, las tareas, no tener internet T-T, quedarme sin hojas para dibujar, en otras palabras, ¡Estoy vuelta una _locasuperamargadaconganasdematarmediomundo,_ así que para zafarme de tanto sentimiento maluco que me está rondado, me voy a dormir xD, no mentira, quizás escuche música o me ponga a molestar a mi hermano menor, eso siempre funciona para aplacarme un poco.

Como siempre, los invito a dejar sus respectivos comentarios para que me comuniquen que tal les está pareciendo la historia hasta ahora (nah, a quién quieres engañar, Katherine, lo que quieres es leer a los que te leen). Por cierto ¡Entramos a la segunda temporada oficialmente! (Advertencia: habrá lemon en el capítulo que viene O_O) Trataré de ponerme en marcha de inmediato con las próximas actualizaciones, lo prometo... Humm ¿Alguien reconoció el Zimmerman y el Müller allá arriba? Sep, son de Pídeme lo que Quieras de la escritora Megan Maxwell, no tengo mucha imaginación para los nombres y apellidos de los personajes xD.

Bueno, bueno, no tengo mas para decir, agregar o comentar, aparte de agradecerles a aquellos que han llegado hasta aquí con mi _cosa_ y conmigo ¡Son un amor! (sobre todo tú, Eikaros, que siempre estas pendiente de mis actualizaciones, ¡te quiero!).

Ahora si, nos leemos próximamente. ¡Adioshito!

Katy0225.


	13. Chapter 13

Nada, nada, nada es mío, todo pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

Capítulo 2:

Besos desenfrenados se extendieron por todo su cuello hasta su clavícula. Un gemido escapó de sus labios sin poder detenerlo y unas manos recorrieron cada milímetro de su piel expuesta. Jadeó. Un roce de labios en el lóbulo de su oreja y unos dedos abrazando delicadamente sus pezones la hicieron soltar una exclamación aturdidora. Sus piernas abiertas, preparadas para recibirlo en su interior, hicieron que su acompañante le sonriera. Miró sus ojos y lentamente él se fue adentrando en su zona más íntima con movimientos suaves, delicados, cariñosos, demostrativos. Ambos gimieron y ella lo abrazó por la espalda con firmeza, atrayéndolo mas a su cuerpo en un claro gesto de querer adelantar el ritmo. Petición concedida.

El vaivén de caderas era tan veloz como su placer, tan enloquecedor como sus sentimientos, tan profundos como sus miradas. Se besaron en los labios como solían hacerlo cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, hablándose a través de ellos, expresando todo lo que no pueden decirse frente a los demás. Las manos fuertes y masculinas se posaron delicadamente en sus mejillas, acariciándolas con mimo y haciéndola estremecer ante el suave contacto. Su piel estaba sensible y sudorosa, ardiente, y ante el mínimo roce proporcionado por aquel hombre la hacía alterarse. Se separaron en busca de aire y ella cerró sus ojos, entregada a la pasión.

Su cama rechinó en la profundidad de la oscuridad. Hicieron oídos sordos. En ese momento eran ajenos a todo lo que los rodeaba, a la posición en la que se encontraban actualmente, al sufrimiento que los acompañaría al despedirse, a los problemas que pudieran frecuentarlos diariamente. Ya nada importaba, nunca lo hacía cuando tenían la oportunidad de reencontrarse.

Las suaves manos de Mikasa recorrieron cada parte del cuerpo de Eren al que tuvo alcance, haciendo que él soltara su nombre a través de gemidos placenteros. Lo sujetó por las caderas y giró en la cama para quedar a horcajadas sobre él. Lo miró con las mejillas sonrosadas y se inclinó hacia sus labios para besarlos con entrega. Su aliento con sabor a caramelos de café la hicieron sentirse en casa, cómoda con él, con su adicción a lo dulce, con sus gustos deliciosos para la comida, con su infantilismo ante cualquier situación. Era en esos momentos en los que podía sentirse llena y momentáneamente feliz. Era en esos momentos en los que se permitía olvidar quien era y que es lo que hacía con su vida. Era en esos momentos que dejaba de lado el perseguidor fantasma del pasado que no la dejaba tranquila. Era en esos momentos que se entregaba por completo a su amor, a su sentir, a los pedidos de desahogo que reclamaba su mente y su cuerpo. Solo con él y para él.

Las embestidas se hicieron cada vez mas exigentes, mas veloces, mas desenfrenadas. Sus cuerpos clamaban liberarse, sus jadeos eran indetenibles, sus besos cada vez mas desesperados. El punto culminante estaba cerca, mas que saberlo, lo sentían. Eren posó su mano en la nuca de Mikasa y la atrajo a su cuello para que reposara su frente sobre el mismo, su mandíbula se tensó y soltó una palabrota que normalmente solía utilizar. Mikasa le mordió el cuello de forma inocente, juguetona y luego besó el lugar en el que segundos antes habían estado sus dientes. Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto. Sintió como cada músculo de su vientre se tensaba y eso le informó que estaba a punto de explotar. Tomó las manos de Eren entre las suyas y las apretó con fuerza para luego mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos, tan verdes como un par de brillantes esmeraldas, invadidos por la pasión y el deseo -claramente visible por sus pupilas increíblemente dilatadas- que la dejaban sin respiración. Para ella, no había cosa mas maravillosa en el mundo que los ojos de Eren.

-Mikasa... bésame -pidió en un jadeo mientras la miraba de vuelta. Su voz entrecortada y disfrazada, manipulada por el deseo, por la situación, por el momento en el que se encontraban la hicieron temblar. Aquel tono ronco y devastador era su debilidad-.

Volvió a acercar su rostro al de su amor y concedió su petición. Acarició sus labios con sutileza, entrelazó su lengua con la de él con movimientos simples, inocentes, y se fundió en su dulce aliento mientras acariciaba sus facciones masculinas. Sintió el calor producido por las embestidas imparables quemándole las entrañas como si se tratase de un incendio, y luego, segundos después, un increíble torrente cargado de su esencia bajó por su vagina y lo dejó correr deliciosamente sobre el miembro de Eren. Tembló, convulsionó, gritó y se apretó mas contra él, abrazándolo, no queriéndolo dejar ir nunca.

Un clímax maravilloso, lleno de sentimientos, alucinante para su amante, fue el resultado. Eren la giró de nuevo en la cama y la embistió cinco veces mas, cuando el orgasmos se apoderó de él y lo liberó, lo llevó al mismísimo cielo, ese al que solo podía entrar cuando estaba con Mikasa. Lentamente salió de su interior y se acostó a su lado, jadeando, reponiendo su acelerada y desigual respiración mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados con cansancio. Mikasa se acercó a él y recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho y rodeó su cintura con su brazo derecho. Eren la abrazó por la cintura y acarició su espalda con movimientos suaves de sus dedos que le provocaron cosquillas.

Y de nuevo el silencio, ese que los rodeaba cuando todo acababa, el que los hacía sentirse cómodos y a la vez tristes por la imparable separación que lo secundaba. Mikasa trató de no pensar en ello, dolía si lo hacía, así que solo se concentró en los cada vez mas normales latidos del corazón de Eren con los ojos cerrados. Las caricias de su amante no se detuvieron y el agarre en su cintura se mantuvo firme. Cuanto dolía separarse de él.

Pasaron los minutos y la noche era visible a través de la ventana de la habitación perteneciente a la mujer. Se hacía tarde. Eren soltó un suspiro desganado y trató de levantarse de la cama, pero Mikasa lo tomó de la mano y lo miró con la cabeza gacha. El apuesto hombre sintió como se quebraba poco a poco. No le gustaba dejarla sola después de hacer el amor con ella, parecía que la trataba como a una puta al que no le tenía que pagar por sus servicios, y eso era imperdonable para él.

-¿No puedes quedarte? Sólo será por hoy -le preguntó en voz baja, aún sin levantar su mirada-.

Eren se sorprendió ante aquella petición. Normalmente Mikasa no le decía cosas como esas, todo lo contrario, siempre era ella la que le pedía que se fuera para no levantar sospechas que los pusieran en riesgo a ambos. ¿A qué se debía ese cambio de actitud tan repentino? Miró la hora en su teléfono -que reposaba en la mesita de noche- y sus ojos se desviaron a la fecha. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y agradeció que Mikasa no lo estuviera mirando. Según había oído, ese día todos les llevarían flores a las lápidas de Ethan y Luci, por eso ella se encontraba en aquel estado cuando la vio esa mañana.

La decisión que tomó fue inmediata. No podía dejarla sola, no cuando estaba pasando por un momento como ese, porque, a pesar de haber pasado siete años desde que ellos murieron, a Mikasa no le agradaba ese tipo de reuniones y solía deprimirse con facilidad. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando, pero sus sentimientos vencieron a cualquier pensamiento lógico que pudiera surcar su mente en ese instante. Ahora lo mas importante era el bienestar de Mikasa, ya después se excusaría con su madre.

Como respuesta a su pregunta, Eren se volvió a acostar a su lado y los cubrió a ambos con una sábana, censurando así su desnudez, la besó en la frente y acarició su cabello.

-Gracias -le susurró mientras se acomodaba en su pecho para descansar un poco-.

-No es nada, tonta.

Sintió como el cuerpo de Mikasa se iba relajando poco a poco y su respiración se volvió cada vez mas lenta hasta que cayó presa en los brazos de Morfeo. Su rostro lucía perfecto, sus labios hinchados, producto de tantos besos, sus párpados cerrados con suavidad y la clara expresión de relajo en su preciosa cara lo emocionó. Eran pocas las veces que se permitía dormir al lado de aquella hermosa mujer, y cuando lo hacía, aprovechaba al máximo para grabarse aquella imagen en lo mas profundo de su memoria.

Mikasa lo tenía loco, poseído, como ninguna otra mujer pudo hacerlo con él. Ella sacaba a flote su lado mas irracional y hacía que mandara todo al infierno con tal de verla sonreír. Mikasa se había convertido en su mas grande debilidad y en su clara perdición, ya no le importaba su trabajo ni el rol que debía asumir para con el, ahora le sabía a mierda las órdenes de Erwin, algo que hace unos años vio como un imposible. Ella y su madre siempre estarían en el primer lugar de su lista, siempre las cuidaría y las protegería.

Sabía también que nunca iba a ser capaz de entregarla con la policía, a pesar de que ahora se convirtiera en su cómplice. Mikasa había destruido cada una de sus defensas y ahora había arrojado por la ventana la poca cordura que le quedaba. Estaba perdido, pero eso era algo que ya sabía desde el mismo momento en el que probó sus labios por primera vez, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Colocó un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de su oreja y besó su frente de nuevo para luego cerrar sus ojos. Él también debía descansar.

-O-

Abrió sus ojos grises pesadamente. Los rayos del sol quemaban su espalda y supo que era tarde por el calor que había en su habitación. Miró al lugar que había junto a ella en la cama y lo halló vacío, como siempre. Soltó un suspiro desganado y se puso de pie, sin importarle en lo mas mínimo su desnudez, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Llenó la tina con agua fría y agregó jabón líquido y algunas fragancias conocidas que solía usar normalmente, para luego sumergirse en ella y cerrar los ojos en busca de algún método efectivo de relajamiento.

De nuevo lo mismo de siempre; otra vez sola en la inmensidad de su cuarto de hotel; de nuevo encontrándose con la nada en su cama en vez de él. Ya se estaba cansando de todo aquello, del vacío que quedaba en su estómago al no hallarlo a su lado, al no verlo despertar, al no poder hacer algo tan simple como un desayuno para dos, pero no encontró solución a su problema; no se veía capaz de cortar aquello que mantenía con Eren, no tenía el valor para hacerlo, así como tampoco se sentía en las condiciones físicas y mentales para afrontar una nueva ruptura en su vida, y mucho menos una tan intensa como aquella.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser difícil en su vida? ¿Por qué no podía encontrar alguna simplicidad en ella que pudiera tomar y realizar en su día a día? Cuando se trataba de su vida, lo único reinante en ella era o complicado, o doloroso, ni más ni menos. Nunca había una situación simple a la cual podía recurrir, no habían acciones pequeñamente importante que pudiera hacer. Todo era siempre difícil, inalcanzable e imposible para ella, y Eren no era la excepción.

Ese hombre -con aquellos ojos que la idiotizaban- la ayudaba a salir de su miseria poco a poco, trataba de consolarla en sus momentos oscuros y sacarla a la luz del día, hacía que con cada uno de sus actos pudiera valorar un poco más el don de la vida; pero no quería seguir viéndolo a escondidas, no quería seguir ocultándose detrás de unas gafas de sol y una peluca para poder verlo, no quería solo tener que llamar a su teléfono para saber como estaba Carla; odiaba de sobremanera no poder salir a dar un paseo por la calle, tomada de su mano y darse un beso en público. Era obstinante, desesperante, desilusionador. ¡Todo era siempre tan jodidamente difícil!

Soltó un suspiro frustrado y se restregó los ojos con sus dedos. No podía seguir así, en la luna, pensando idioteces. Ahora debía salir de la tina, vestirse, desayunar, lavarse los dientes y cumplir con su deber como hija, y así lo hizo.

No tenía ánimos para prepararse un desayuno de reyes, así que se conformó con un par de panes tostados con mermelada y un vaso de agua, que fue lo primero que vio. Su vestimenta fue relajada, algo normal para un día caluroso de verano; despeinó un poco su cabello para que no fuera tan notorio su alisado natural y se colocó unas gafas de sol. No era que iba a pasar totalmente desapercibida, pero era eso o nada. Salió del edificio en el que se hospedaba y se despidió de un guardia que le caía bastante bien, se dirigió a su auto Fiat y cerró la puerta luego de montar en él, lo encendió y lo puso en marcha con dirección al cuartel.

Antes de salir completamente de la cuidad para internarse en el campo, compró cuatro grandes ramos de rosas blancas en la tienda -a la que solía ir cada año- y las dejó en el asiento trasero del auto. El interior de su Fiat quedó inundado por el aroma dulzón de las flores, y eso hizo que de alguna manera se relajara. Siempre le gustó el aroma de las rosas, le parecía tan puro, sincero e inocente, algo angelical y de otro mundo. La misma sensación causaban los lirios, con su fragancia inagotable y su simple belleza.

Lentamente el pasaje urbano fue quedando atrás, en las lejanías, para ser sustituido por un entorno rural bastante familiar. Observó de reojo unas pocas personas vestidas con los típicos pantalones y camisas holgados y sombreros de paja que representaban a la comunidad trabajadora proveniente de los campos, y se recordó a sí misma con el mismo estilo de ropa, pero en vez de usar pantalones, usaba faldas largas. De nuevo se hizo presente aquella sensación tan conocida que la embargaba cada vez que iba hacia allá. Como deseaba seguir trabajando en sus campos de arroz en vez de estar manejando armas y katanas.

Siguió conduciendo por una hora mas cuando divisó el desolado y abandonado campo que pertenecía al cuartel oculto de los Ackerman. Detuvo su auto en medio de la nada y tomó los cuatro ramos antes de salir de el. Caminó por media hora más y pasó algunos árboles, entre ellos la entrada al cuartel, hasta que pudo distinguir a lo lejos dos únicas lápidas. Suspiró y se acercó a ellas con paso determinado. Cuando estuvo frente a ellas, se sintió complacida al ver un sinnúmero de ramos de diversas flores sobre el bulto de tierra que destacaba entre el terreno. Todos habían cumplido con su parte de no olvidar aquel día. Dejó dos ramos en la tumba de Ethan y los otros dos en la de Luci, se sentó en el suelo y deseó tener un par de cigarrillos en su poder. Maldito Kenny que no le permitía fumar. Su mirada se posó en la nada, tratando de no sentirse triste, desganada y sensible ante el recuerdo inevitable de sus trágicas muertes. Se prometió ser fuerte por ellos.

-¿Qué tal, Ethan? ¿Estás bien, Luci? Espero que sí -habló con toda la normalidad que pudo. No solía hablar mucho desde que ambos murieron, pero cuando los visitaba, lo hacía como solía hacerlo anteriormente-. Lamento haber llegado tarde, supongo que me quedé dormida.

Parpadeó y una suave brisa refrescó su rostro sudoroso. Tomó sus manos y miró el suelo.

-Las cosas van bien, dentro de lo que cabe, todos están igual que siempre y todavía tengo contacto con Eren. No vallan a recriminarme por ello, no estoy de ánimos para sermones. La policía ha estado a punto de atraparnos mas veces de las que me gustaría, pero es natural hablando de Erwin Smith. Eren trata de desviarlos lo mas posible de nosotros, a pesar de no saber donde queda el cuartel exactamente. Mis prácticas con las pistolas han mejorado mucho, estarías orgulloso de mi si me vieras, Ethan, y también aprendí a hacer un excelente Strudel, justo como tú lo hacías Luci, aunque los muchachos me dicen que mi sazón es un poco superior al tuyo, espero que no te moleste.

Con respecto a mi estado de salud, he estado un poco enferma, no puedo deshacerme de una maldita gripe que me invadió hace poco, algo raro ya que estamos en verano, pero tampoco le doy mucha importancia, es algo que se me pasará. Hemos tenido algunos enfrentamientos con los Reiss y los hombres de Robert nos han apoyado mucho, eso hizo que pudiéramos acabar con mas de la mitad de los perros de esos maldi... Fuuu, lo siento Luci, no volveré a maldecir frente a ti... intuyo que dentro de poco podremos acabar definitivamente con su "ejército" y exterminar al cerdo mayor y a su hija, aunque pienso que Historia es demasiado inocente para tener su misma sangre y me da algo de pena matarla. Ya veré que hago con ella.

Siguió conversando con las lápidas un rato mas, hasta que aceptó que debía irse ya al cuartel. Lanzó una última mirada a su espalda y lanzó un beso al aire antes de continuar con su caminata.

Cuando llegó frente al famoso árbol que ocultaba la entrada al cuartel, dio una rápida mirada por los alrededores en busca de algún posible fisgón, y cuando notó todo vacío, sin un alma en el campo, presionó la corteza del árbol y escribió una contraseña; la puerta se abrió y ante ella quedó el tobogán que tanto le gustaba de niña, dio un paso al frente y cerró de nuevo la puerta para luego dejarse caer al vacío. Cuando sintió de nuevo el suelo bajo sus pies, se incorporó y sacudió sus ropas del sucio que se había impregnado en ellas, luego comenzó a caminar con dirección a las salas de investigación, donde sabía estaban Kenny y Levi.

Ese cubículo era mas frío que el resto del cuartel y en él solo habían computadoras enormes y agentes con el rostro serio, lo que hacía que el lugar adoptará una frialdad especial. Kenny y Levi estaban sentados en unas sillas frente a una pantalla plana, admirando la imagen de Mathew en el.

-... Smith está muy cerca de descubrir las coordenadas del cuartel. Es un hombre muy listo y aunque Eren y yo hemos tratado de desviarlo varias veces, él se mantiene firme en su decisión de investigar el campo -habló Mathew con su atrayente voz grave-.

Kenny resopló y Levi no apartó sus ojos filosos de la pantalla.

-Aunque quieran venir a inspeccionar el campo, no podrán hallar nada. Fuimos muy precavidos a la hora de construir este lugar, no hay manera de que sepan en donde estamos exactamente. Solo podrán ver un árbol delgado y sin gracia -contestó el mayor con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero-.

-Aunque digas eso, viejo bastardo, no podemos confiarnos. Mathew tiene razón, el maldito Cejotas es inteligente y no podemos llegar a subestimarlo -alegó Levi con seriedad, luego miró a Mathew con especial atención y agregó-. Será mejor que no interfieran con los planes de la policía, déjalos que investiguen todo lo que quieran, ya que si siguen interponiéndose en los planes de Smith podrán acusarlos a Jaeger y a ti de cómplices, y eso es lo menos que podemos permitirnos ahora que prácticamente hemos acabado con la fuerza de Rod.

Mathew asintió, de acuerdo con Levi, Kenny se pasó una mano por su barba, pensante. Mikasa salió de las sombras y se dejó ver por los que estaban allí, se quitó las gafas de sol y se cruzó de brazos para dirigir su vista a la pantalla.

-Aún tengo un pinchazo de dudas con respecto a Smith -mencionó, atrayendo la atención de los tres hombres-. ¿No se han preguntado por qué razón tiene tanta insistencia en querer encontrarnos a nosotros primeros en vez de los Reiss? Admito que él también está buscando el cuartel de Rod, pero siento que tiene mas ahínco por encontrar el nuestro que el de él.

Kenny asintió en su dirección y los ojos de Levi brillaron.

-Justamente estaba pensando en lo mismo que la mocosa -dijo Kenny-. ¿Por qué de pronto, cuando cae Keith, la policía pone especial atención en los Ackerman, dejando a los Reiss en un segundo plano?. Ese maldito cejón nunca me dio buena espina.

Mikasa miró a Kenny y luego a Mathew.

-Sabes lo que piensa Eren al respecto, ¿verdad Matt? Yo comparto sus ideales, pero no podemos adelantarnos sin tener pruebas suficientes de que sea cierto lo que sospechamos. Primero investigaremos, y si las cosas que tememos son ciertas, entonces actuaremos. Antes de eso sería como intentar un suicidio.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Mikasa. Hablaré con Eren y entre ambos investigaremos a Smith... ahora debo cortar la comunicación, sino sospecharan sobre mi ausencia.

-Está bien, vete ya -acordó Kenny-.

La comunicación se cortó casi de inmediato y los tres se quedaron sumergidos en un silencio cómodo y necesario, cada quien metido en sus propios pensamientos, sacando sus propias conclusiones al respecto. Era fácil determinar la situación en la que se encontraban, podría existir la posibilidad de que Erwin estaba aliado con los Reiss y por eso estaba tan empeñado en encontrarlos primero, o podía ser que tenía algo en contra de ellos, lo cual no era muy lógico.

Ya Mikasa no sabía que pensar. Soltó una exhalación y se refregó los ojos con las yemas de sus dedos. Estaba cansada, tanto física como mentalmente. Por un momento deseó un gran y largo crucero por todo el Caribe, seguramente así se desaparecería el estrés que la tenía sometida casi a diario.

Salieron del cubículo y se dirigieron a lo que ellos consideraban la "sala de estar", un lugar frío y silencio, contrario a cualquier sala que pudiera haber en las casas de la superficie normalmente cálidas y alegres, pero ese lugar en específico tenía su parte positiva, y era que podían pensar sin ser interrumpidos. Se sentaron en un sofá y se quedaron viendo a la nada, de nuevo invadidos por el silencio. Pocos minutos después, Kenny se levantó y se fue de allí, posiblemente cansado de no hacer nada. Levi lo miró hasta que se fue y luego desvió sus ojos hacia el rostro imperturbable de Mikasa. La chica tenía unas ojeras increíbles, tan visibles como las suyas propias, estaba pálida y su cabello parecía preparado para saltar y atacarlo en cualquier momento, también la notó más delgada de lo que ya era antes de toda esa situación. Frunció el ceño levemente y extendió una mano hacia su brazo, dándole un empujón que casi la hizo darse de bruces contra el suelo. Mikasa se espabiló y lo miró con una chispa de molestia en sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó con esa voz estoica e inanimada que tanto odiaba-.

 _-_ ¿Todavía sigues con esa maldita mirada de mierda en la cara? ¡Y yo que siempre pensé que una rutina de buen sexo quitaría esa expresión de mocosa sufrida que tienes ahora! Pero al parecer Jaeger no es bueno complaciendo los pedidos de una mujer -exclamó con diversión y un deje de malicia en su voz, tratando de picarla un poco-.

-Tsk, no sé como puedes hacer tus estúpidos comentarios en una situación así, enano -contestó con las mejillas sonrojadas-.

Levi sonrió y le alborotó el cabello con un deje de violencia.

-Bueno, es que nunca es tarde ni mal momento para el sex...

-¡Ya cállate! -le gritó y le dio un manotazo. Levi se carcajeó y Mikasa volvió a su postura seria-. Ey Levi -lo llamó con voz baja y él la miró con repentina seriedad-... ¿Tú también crees que ya no falta mucho para que todo esto acabe, cierto? Yo... yo no quiero pensar en esto pero... tengo la sensación de que alguien terminará cayendo, uno de nosotros.

Levi la miró de reojo y chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

-Deja de decir idioteces, mocosa. Ninguno de los tres morirá, ¿Crees que yo quiero irme al infierno tan rápido? ¡Claro que no! Y el viejo Kenny tampoco está muy dispuesto a hacerlo, no cuando ya estamos tan cerca de acabar con Rod.

-Si, pero...

-Escucha -la interrumpió-, solo morirás si tienes pensamientos tan pesimistas como estos, si no confías en ti misma ni en tus habilidades, nunca podrás ganar. Debes aprender a ser mas positiva, así la vida te de mil razones para querer mandarlo todo a la mierda... siempre debes tener frente a tus ojos lo que quieres hacer, es la única forma de que consigas lo que quieras.

Mikasa lo miró sin decir ni una palabra y Levi presionó el puente de su nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar. Esa mocosa solo lo hacía decir cursilerías de maricas.

-De acuerdo -susurró levemente-. Gracias, enano.

-Tsk, cállate.

Mikasa soltó una pequeña sonrisa y cuando iba a agregar algo más a la conversación, una fuerte explosión se escuchó por todo el cuartel. Ambos se miraron y de inmediato se pusieron de pie, corrieron hacia los pasillos que conducían a los cubículos y sintieron que el mundo se le vino a los pies al mirar como el cuartel era destruido por ataques exteriores. Rápidamente los guardias tomaron sus armas y corrieron a defender lo poco que quedaba de la construcción, mientras que de lejos podía distinguirse a Kenny corriendo hacia ellos con una palidez increíble en su rostro.

-¡Kenny! -gritó Mikasa, comenzando a correr hacia el y siendo seguida de cerca por Levi-.

Cuando estuvieron frente al mayor de los tres Ackerman, recibieron del mismo un par de armas y les ordenó con voz potente, a pesar de la notable confusión y desespero del momento:

-¡Tomen esto y vállanse! ¡Los Reiss nos están atacando! ¡Levi, no dejes que encuentren a Mikasa, oculténse bien, yo los alcanzaré después!.

Levi asintió y miró a Mikasa, quien no despegaba sus ojos de Kenny.

-Pero... Kenny...

-No es momento para cursilerías mocosa, vete ya.

-¡No voy a dejarte, Kenny, ven con nosotros!.

-¡Levi, llévatela de aquí!.

Levi asintió y luego de lanzarle una última mirada, tomó a Mikasa en brazos y salió corriendo de allí. Kenny los miró hasta que ambos desaparecieron entre la gente y los escombros y luego sonrió con tristeza.

Hubiera deseado poder decirles adiós de una manera distinta.

Una nueva explosión se oyó y todo lo que vio fue oscuridad.


	14. Chapter 14

Nada es mío, todo es de Hajime Isayama.

Capítulo 3:

El agarre que Levi mantenía sobre el cuerpo de Mikasa se hacía cada vez más fuerte, mientras que el ritmo de su carrera era constante. Salieron por la salida que se usaba en casos de emergencia, la cual daba a un árbol distinto y lejano del de la cede principal. Esquivaron un sinnúmero de árboles y se escabulleron entre los arbustos para no ser detectados, y una vez que Levi aceptó que no había peligro, se detuvo y bajó a Mikasa para admirar la horrible escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a ellos.

Agentes de la policía lanzaban bombas lacrimógenas y un sin fin de bombas hacia lo que sería la entrada del cuartel. Los guardias de los Ackerman trataban de escapar del ataque, pero solo eran asesinados brutalmente con armas de fuego. Era una estrategia simple, o morían en el cuartel, o lo hacían en la superficie. La pregunta era ¿Cómo demonios se habían enterado de que el cuartel se encontraba exactamente en ese lugar?.

Levi no sabía que pensar, aún estaba shockeado con la más que posible muerte de Kenny. ¿Quién diría que todo eso ocurriría de un momento para otro?. Ni siquiera sabía como había sido capaz de llegar tan lejos sin haber sucumbido en el camino.

Levi siempre pensó que él era un hombre sin sentimientos, frío, calculador, que podía ser capaz de superar cualquier barrera y olvidar todo el sufrimiento que algunas vez pudo haber sentido. Pero nunca, nunca imaginó que podía llegar a experimentar tanto dolor en su pecho como en ese momento. Kenny había muerto, el hombre que prácticamente fue como su padre había desaparecido definitivamente de la faz de la tierra, ya no lo volvería a ver jamás, jamás. Se sentó en el suelo cubierto de grama y se llevó una mano a la frente. ¿Cómo había sucedido todo aquello?.

Mikasa, por su parte, miraba fijamente todo lo que sucedía en el cuartel. Sus ojos no se separaban de los hombres y mujeres que corrían y gritaban envueltos en llamas, los alaridos de dolor al ser atravesados con balas, el sonido de la destrucción que se llevaba a cabo en el interior del árbol, el golpe seco de los cuerpos sin vida cayendo al suelo, la sangre formando lodo al mezclarse con la tierra y las exclamaciones excitadas de Erwin Smith hacia sus hombres, invitándolos a continuar con la masacre. Sus manos formaron fuertes puños y sus dientes rechinaron con rabia al recordar a Kenny. Ese maldito Smith había matado a Kenny.

No. No fue Smith.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su corazón se agitó con fuerza. Los campesinos que había mirado por el rabillo del ojo antes de llegar al campo... ¡Nunca antes los había visto! Y justamente en esos días había revisión en los alrededores por parte de la policía. Eso quiere decir que los hombres de Erwin estaban esperando a que uno de los Ackerman se movilizara y dejara al descubierto la ubicación exacta del cuartel.

Fue ella la que les enseñó en donde estaba su escondite.

Se arrodilló en el suelo junto a Levi y miró la grama.

Todo lo que estaba pasando había sido por su culpa, de nuevo. Todo siempre ocurría por su culpa, tantas muertes y sacrificios, solo por ella y sus incontables descuidos. ¿Por qué no había sido más cuidadosa en la mañana y había usado un disfraz completo?. No era justo. Apretó los dientes para no llorar y enterró sus uñas en la tierra, mientras los gritos ensordecedores y pedidos de auxilio y piedad se oían por todos lados. Se maldijo internamente.

¿De qué servía ser tan fuerte si no podía salvar a aquellas personas que habían sido sus protectores indirectos por años?. Giró el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de Levi y los halló muy lejos de allí, vacíos, sin vida, estaba pálido y parecía no querer reaccionar y salir del lugar en el que estaba, era como si de pronto hubiera envejecido cincuenta años.

Acercó su mano hacia él, tratando por todos los medios no derramar lágrimas de dolor. Verlo así, derrotado, dolido, le había caído como un puñal en el pecho. Levi no era así, siempre era capaz de enfrentarse a la muerte, de aceptar cuando uno de ellos moría y seguía adelante. Levi era un hombre admirable y muchas veces llegó a pensar que no tenía sentimiento alguno que lo hiciera flaquear en un momento crucial, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Levi era humano también, tenía emociones en su interior, podía sentir dolor y de sus ojos rasgados y violentos podían escapar lágrimas. Levi también podía sufrir.

-Levi -su voz sonó ronca y entrecortada, como si una navaja hubiera cortado su garganta-...

Él no la miró, solo se dedicó a ver a la nada. Estaba en shock. Mikasa cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que de el salio un pequeño hilo de sangre.

-Levi, hay que irnos -dijo con debilidad-. No podemos estar aquí por mucho tiempo.

Y su voz se quebró.

No quería irse, no podía dejarlos atrás, pero eso es lo que hubiera querido Kenny, lo que era correcto y lo que debían hacer en una situación semejante.

Una sirena de policía cubrió momentáneamente los gritos de la gente y luego de un momento, el sonido de un portazo llegó a sus sensibles oídos. Volvió sus ojos lagrimeantes con dirección al cuartel y distinguió a lo lejos una cabellera castaña y uno ojos de color de las esmeraldas que buscaban a alguien en específico por todos lados: a ella. Eren había llegado, y no solo él, sino que Matt estaba a su lado, ocultando muy bien sus sentimientos debajo de una máscara indiferente.

Ambos se acercaron a Erwin y notó los nervios de su amante a flor de piel, movía sus manos y sus pies frenéticamente y Matt apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Si aún no han muerto, pronto lo harán, eso tenlo por seguro Jaeger. Tú no debes preocuparte por nada, lo tengo todo bajo control.

Fue lo único que pudo escuchar. Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y fue a hablar con otro agente, dejando a Eren totalmente pasmado. Mikasa quería correr en su dirección, tomarlo de las mejillas y decirle que todo estaba bien, que ella estaba viva, pero no podía hacerlo, era algo imposible, ahora lo primordial era escapar, ya después podría comunicarse con ellos cuando hubiese pasado el peligro. Miró a Levi y tomó una bocanada de aire en busca de fuerzas para poder seguir adelante, se agachó y lo cargó como un costal de papas y comenzó a correr a las afueras del bosque.

Llegaron a donde estaba su auto, que por suerte no había sido descubierto, y Mikasa abrió las puertas, metió a Levi con rapidez y luego se introdujo ella en el asiento del piloto, introdujo la llave, la giró y arrancó el motor, pisó el acelerador y salió de allí a toda marcha. El viaje fue silencioso, ninguno decía nada ni se atrevía a hacerlo tampoco. Ambos estaban metidos en sus propios mundos, en su propio dolor y lo mejor era no interrumpirse. Mikasa optó por salir de la ciudad e ir a un lugar que Kenny había mencionado en varias ocasiones, era una especie de segundo cuartel, más pequeño que el principal, pero no por eso menos seguro, e incluso era mucho más difícil de encontrar que el original.

El segundo cuartel solo podría usarse si era descubierta la sede principal de los Ackerman. En el hay todo lo necesario para sobrevivir: armas, tecnología, comida y algunos que otros trabajadores que se encargaban de mantener al día el lugar. Aunque había un problema: no perderse en el camino. Habían sido poquísimas las veces que había oído a Kenny hablar sobre ese lugar, así que no sabía a ciencia cierta en donde estaba, pero Levi si lo sabía. Claramente debía hablar si querían sobrevivir.

-Levi, dime en donde está el segundo cuartel -demandó con voz débil, sin despegar la mirada del camino-.

Levi no contestó al instante. Lo miró de reojo y vio como sacaba un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su pantalón y prendía la punta con un encendedor. Dejó que fumara tranquilo, era su despedida después de todo, y mientras él lo hacía, Mikasa se alejaba cada vez más de la ciudad. Dolía dejarlo todo atrás de esa manera, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer ahora, por los momentos debían fingir sus muertes y pasar desapercibidos para la policía. Justo como si nunca hubieran nacido.

Luego de veinte minutos de haber conducido sin parar, decidió detenerse en una esquina de la carretera, apagó el motor y miró a su acompañante con fijeza. Levi arrojó el cigarrillo por la ventana y soltó un largo suspiro, se restregó los ojos y habló por primera vez desde que salieron del cuartel.

-Está en las afueras de la ciudad, será un viaje largo sin un helicóptero. Hay que comprar comida y agua para unos tres días de conducción y algo que podamos usar para disfrazarnos.

Su tono de voz era bastante bajo y sin emoción alguna, justo como la suya. Asintió y volvió a encender el auto para dirigirse a su departamento para buscar ropa, comida, sus armas y su tarjeta de crédito.

Ahora debían continuar sus caminos ellos solos, sin nadie que los guiara en el proceso. Debían ser más fuertes y capaces de superarse a si mismos, debían poder superar esa situación tan difícil. Kenny ahora era parte de un cuadro que tenían pintado en sus memorias, ahora era una presencia que se difuminaba cada vez más rápido de ese mundo para encontrar uno nuevo, ahora era parte de un agradable y fugaz recuerdo del que no podrían deshacerse.

-O-

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que habían asimilado la idea de que Kenny ya no estaría con ellos. Se habían mudado al nuevo cuartel sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes y estaban comenzando a entrenarse con más fuerza y dedicación que antes.

Mikasa casi no veía a Levi, ya que éste se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación y ella no dejaba de entrenar con sus katanas, la única manera que tenía de verle la cara era cuando se sentaban a comer y cuando lo hacían ninguno de los dos se tomaba la molestia de iniciar alguna conversación. Era difícil para ella estar sola todo el día, pero no le era imposible. Tampoco se había comunicado con Eren ni con Matt y eso la desanimó enormemente, pero sabía que lo mejor era no hacerlo para no levantar sospechas entre la policía.

Lentamente ambos Ackerman se convirtieron en máquinas que no hacían más que repetir una rutina agotadora para cualquier otra persona normal. Se levantaban, desayunaban, se duchaban, entrenaban, se metían en su recamara, volvían a entrenar, se duchaban de nuevo, cenaban y se acostaban a dormir, y por supuesto, avivaban el fuego que aumentaba cada vez más en sus cuerpos al pensar en una más que segura venganza.

Por esos días, Levi estaba de un humor inestable, a veces se dedicaba a gritarle a todo el mundo y otras se paseaba como un fantasma por los pasillos del cuartel. Mikasa no sabía que hacer para hacerlo entrar en razón nuevamente. Si, le dolía la pérdida de Kenny, pero no podían permitirse estar estancados en un mismo punto, debían seguir adelante como los guerreros que eran, así que un día de esos en los que se encontraba a Levi por los pasillos sin hacer nada, le tiró de una manga y lo arrastró hasta una de las salas de entrenamiento y le dio el primer puñetazo en el rostro.

Levi cayó al suelo y la miró mientras se tomaba la mejilla. Mikasa no dijo nada y se puso en guardia. Levi soltó un suspiro, se levantó del suelo y él también se preparó para lo que sería una lucha difícil y sin posibilidad de cometer errores. Mikasa había sido siempre una contrincante digna de tomar en cuenta, siempre había demostrado que ella sería su sucesora en un futuro no muy cercano y que era capaz de afrontar cualquier tipo de situaciones sin la más mínima gota de temor -quizás fuera por ser valiente o quizás era que la mocosa era demasiado idiota, quien sabía-.

Rápidamente el ambiente sombrío cambió a uno lleno de total concentración mientras lanzaban patadas y puños, esquivaban y recibían golpes dolorosos. Levi le dio un codazo a Mikasa en el labio, haciéndola sangrar. Escupió algo de sangre y ella lo atacó de vuelta. Logró darle un fuerte golpe con la rodilla en su estómago, arrollarlo e inmovilizarlo contra una pared y dejarle un hematoma en la frente, sin contar los innumerables moretones y rasguños que se extendían por todo su cuerpo, además de la sangre que se mezclaba con el sudor de su cuerpo fuerte y receptivo en ese momento. Mikasa también se llevó varios golpes potentes aparte del labio roto, tenía una herida en la cabeza que sangraba escandalosamente debido a una caída provocada por Levi, sus piernas estaban cubiertas de golpes potentes que se transformarían en horribles cardenales y su abdomen había sufrido incontables puñetazos.

Finalmente, luego de dos horas y media de dar y recibir golpes, ambos finalizaron su pelea. Se sentaron en el suelo uno al lado del otro y sin dejar de jadear comenzaron a secarse el sudor. Levi se quitó la camisa y la dejó de lado, mientras que Mikasa maldecía no poder hacer lo mismo ella. El silencio reinó durante unos minutos más hasta que el mayor decidió romperlo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Lo hiciste bien, mocosa.

Mikasa lo miró atentamente y distinguió en sus ojos un leve brillo. ¿Será que su plan dio resultados?.

-Tú también, enano.

Soltó un resoplido ante su apodo y Mikasa sonrió levemente. Se puso de pie y extendió una mano hacia ella.

-Vamos, hay que darnos una ducha y comer.

Mikasa asintió y aceptó su ayuda. Ambos salieron de la sala y caminaron por el pasillo que conectaba con sus habitaciones.

-¿Hoy comenzaremos con los planes para el ataque a los Reiss?.

Preguntó Mikasa, rompiendo el momentáneo y para nada incómodo silencio.

-Si, ya comencé con la primera parte del plan con ayuda de Helen y Rogers, solo estaba esperando el momento indicado para decírtelo a ti.

Mikasa frunció el ceño y lo miró con disgusto.

-Yo también quería ser parte de la planeación.

-Lo sé, pero ya los chicos tenían gran parte de la estrategia planeada y solo esperaban por mi consentimiento y aprobación para llevarla a cabo. Los soldados ya están entrenando y tú no has parado de hacerlo desde que llegamos aquí, así que molestarte para hacer algo que ya estaba listo no era necesario. Yo tampoco aporté gran cosa en el plan, solo les di unas cuantas ideas que funcionarán bien y ya.

Mikasa lo miró a los ojos con recelo y luego de lanzarle una última mirada se introdujo en su recamara para darse una buena ducha fría. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella con seguro y se adentró en el baño, se quitó la ropa en el camino y la dejó en el suelo, abrió la regadera y dejó que las pequeñas gotas heladas de agua le relajaran el cuerpo dolorido. Se tomó su tiempo en masajear sus piernas, brazos y abdomen para evitar posibles calambres y luego se enjabonó. Lavó su cabello concienzudamente con champú y luego lo alisó con el acondicionador. Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos después cerró de nuevo la regadera y abrió el botiquín de primeros auxilios que guardaba en una gaveta del mesón en el que se encontraba el lavamanos y reposaba su cepillo y crema de dientes, y de el extrajo un frasco de povidona yodada y algunas motas de algodón, abrió el frasco y sumergió el algodón en el líquido y con movimientos suaves lo pasó por sus heridas y cuando ya estuvieron secas se vistió. En su cara también puso un poco y colocó una gasa para cubrir las heridas. Cuando ya estuvo lista salió del cuarto y caminó hacia la cocina.

Ya la cena estaba lista y Levi la esperaba sentado en una de las dos únicas sillas que había en el comedor. Miraba a la nada, inmerso en su propio mundo. Mikasa carraspeó para que supiera que estaba allí y se apresuró a tomar asiento a su lado. La cena ya estaba servida, así que solo bastó para que ella se sentara y comenzaran a comer. Levi estaba en iguales condiciones que ella: con la cara y los brazos llenos de vendas con gasas para cubrir la povidona y sintió un poco de alivio al ver como poco a poco él volvía a ser el hombre que era antes. Sus ojos ahora tenían ese brillo que hacía dos meses no notaba y ya no estaba tan pálido, incluso ahora tenía más apetito. No podía quejarse, había logrado mucho en muy poco tiempo.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, envueltos en un cómodo silencio. Levi miró de soslayo a Mikasa y notó las múltiples heridas que había a lo largo de sus brazos y los pequeños pero dolorosos rasguños y moretones en su rostro. Apartó su cabello negro que funcionaba como una cortina oscura que no lo dejaban ver su rostro y la observó mejor.

-Creo que me sobrepasé contigo -aseguró y luego dejó caer su mano para seguir comiendo-.

Mikasa lo miró con sorpresa y Levi no dejó de comer.

-No lo hiciste, me pareció bien que me usaras para desahogarte -miró su comida y luego confesó con tristeza-. Temía que no volvieras a ser el mismo de siempre, así que debía encontrar una manera de hacerte entrar en razón de nuevo. Ahora eres lo único que tengo y no puedo permitirme el lujo de perderte a ti también.

Levi la observó de reojo y notó cierta tristeza en su mirada. Carraspeó y bebió un poco de su jugo, algo incómodo ante su confesión.

-Tienes a Jaeger -aseguró con firmeza-.

Mikasa suspiró y dejó el cubierto de lado.

-No creo que eso sirva de mucho ahora.

Levi notó como Mikasa caía en el desanimo a una velocidad increíble y se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello. Ella tenía razón, de nada servía tener a alguien cuando no puedes estar a su lado. Suspiró y revolvió su pelo con algo de salvajismo.

-No te preocupes, soy joven para morir. Aún tengo que vencer a Rod y vengar a Kenny, así que tienes Levi para rato.

Mikasa lo miró tratando de creer en sus palabras con todas sus fuerzas. Lo mismo había dicho Kenny y ahora ya no estaba con ellos. Asintió y le dio una pequeña y triste sonrisa y continuó comiendo. Debía dejar de ser tan pesimista, ya que si no cambiaba eso de ella no sería capaz de salir victoriosa en nada que se propusiera.

-O-

Eren miraba la luna a través de la ventana del departamento que había pertenecido a Mikasa hace tan solo dos meses atrás. Se sentó en la cama y soltó un largo suspiro.

Hace ya dos meses que Mikasa había desaparecido y no había tenido ninguna señal de que aún siguiera con vida. Era algo idiota tener esperanza, pero algo en su interior le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que no dejara de buscarla, que no se rindiera, que su mujer aún estaba viva y que se encontraba escondida en alguna parte, pero por otro lado, su razón continuaba insistiendo en que debía superar esa etapa, que debía dejar de llorar en las noches por su falta de presencia y que debía ser fuerte para afrontar la vida con la cara en alto, que debía aceptar que ella ya no estaba en ese mundo.

 _Pero si es así ¿Por qué no han podido encontrar sus cuerpos hasta ahora?._

Todo el equipo forense se había dedicado día y noche a buscar los cuerpos de los tres Ackerman entre los escombros del cuartel y aún así no habían dado con ellos. Era como si milagrosamente hubieran desaparecido antes de que todo ocurriera. Y si habían podido escapar ¿Por qué Mikasa no se había contactado con él? Tenía la sospecha de que, de haber sido así, lo hacía para mantenerse a salvo. También habían buscado en todos los hospitales del país en busca de alguna pista que los condujera a ellos, pero de nuevo habían fallado.

Matt estaba desesperado. Siempre andaba de allá para acá y no se quedaba quieto ni para orinar. Estaba eufórico y constantemente se repetía en voz baja que debía haber una manera de que sobrevivieran, así solo se tratara de Mikasa y de Levi. Eren trataba de calmarlo, pero él parecía no prestarle atención. Siempre habían tenido una buena relación de camaradería desde que su relación con Mikasa se enserió, pero ahora no deseaba otra cosa más que golpearlo para hacerlo reaccionar.

Se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos con pesadez.

Erwin había estado peculiarmente tranquilo. No hablaba sobre el tema pero Eren tenía la leve sospecha de que él estaba un cincuenta por ciento seguro de que al menos uno de los Ackerman había sobrevivido, y eso quedaba claro en sus acciones. Aún tenía agentes vigilando la ciudad y unos pocos se hacían cargo en el exterior. Los patrullajes en la calle no se habían detenido, así como tampoco los reportes en la televisión y las advertencias a la ciudadanía. Eren no hacía más que bufar a sus espaldas. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a ese hombre y eso provocaba que se encargara personalmente de su investigación privada.

Aún no confiaba en él, y estaba totalmente seguro de que Erwin Smith estaba del lado de los Reiss. Él junto a Matt se habían dedicado a seguirlo a todas partes, controlar sus horarios e investigar sus salidas y habían descubierto que prácticamente él era un excelente infiltrado de Rod. Aún no habían visto un encuentro entre ellos cara a cara, pero las pruebas de que ambos trabajaban juntos bailaban ante ellos desnudas, y aún así no podían hacer nada para atacarlo. Sería un suicidio tratar de matar al jefe de la policía ellos dos solos, necesitaban de más gente y no tenían los medios para contratarla.

Se restregó los ojos con cansancio y luego giró de lado para mirar el espacio que se hallaba vacío en la cama. Sonrió con ironía. Esta vez había sido Mikasa quien se había ido y lo había dejado a él atrás. El sonido de su teléfono le advirtió la llegada de un mensaje. Lo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón, lo desbloqueó y abrió la nueva notificación.

 _Cariño ¿Vendrás a casa esta noche? Avísame para saber si debo preparar un poco más de comida. Carla._

Eren miró la pantalla de su celular durante un momento. Su madre también la estaba pasando mal sin la presencia de Mikasa. Y es que aún no podía asimilar que los había perdonado por todo lo que les habían hecho cuando ella se había vuelto a alejar. Tecleó en la pantalla de su celular una declinación a su oferta y volvió a dejar el teléfono de lado, junto a su mano. Pasaron unos minutos y su teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez era una llamada. Soltó un gruñido frustrado y tomó de nuevo el aparato, abrió la llamada y se llevó el celular a la oreja.

-Jaeger.

- _¿En dónde están Mikasa y el enano?._

Abrió los ojos ante la familiar voz y se sentó rápidamente en la cama.

-¿Quién habla?.

- _Caperucita Roja... ¡¿Quién va a ser maldito mocoso sin cerebro?! ¡Soy Kenny!._

 _-_ O _-_

N/A:

Wenaaas! ¡VOLVIIIIII! xD

Vengo a saludar rapidito, espero que estén bien y no se hallan olvidado de quien soy xD. Kenny no duró muerto mucho tiempo jajaja... personalmente amo a este personaje y matarlo ya sería demasiado duro -aunque si lo pensé en un principio-. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y los invito a dejar sus comentarios, ya sea para reclamar mi tardanza en las actualizaciones, como para decirme que tal les pareció el capi.

Los quiero mucho y les envío un fuerte abrazo desde acá 3.

katy0225


End file.
